Super Luigi World
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: Luigi is just a plumber from New york city who gets on a unexpected spin of events By getting transported to a New world full of surprises. Where he is going to learn how things work there. Will he find his way back home or just accept his new life? Its just amazing how he dint had to Die and be reincarnated or something haha!
1. I am a Minion

**A\N: This is totally a fan fiction made for entertainment. If the characters personality is different or I do different things from the franchise then know this, this is my story I don't care if you think this is totally OOC ok? I don't know or want to know everything about the entire franchise. Instead of choosing one style you can imagine this story in the same style of your favorite artist on rule 34 or deviant art. Murderdaiida, Daredemon7000, Lordstevie, Geckoninja, Joelasko or Cricket-Inc. Pretty much whatever you like to imagine meanwhile reading this. Thank you!**

* * *

Welcome to New York City a very lively place and also quite dangerous to walk around,but what place has no danger lurking around right? Now we see a normal guy trying to live his life as one of life most underestimated jobs...a plumber.

 ***Apartman***

A guy in a white shirt and in his underwear was watching television. He had messy brown hair like he just woke up,Blue eyes and a nose that looks like a ping pong ball, he was a tall and skinny man and was looking quite bored. Oh! Yeah, his name was Luigi and he was Italian.

"Today is so hot and business is not going really good,ugh...this is starting to be a toll on me, maybe I should go out and try to give away some of my job cards" He said

Luigi looked through all his clothes and outfits for different types of pipes that can be plumbed in the different areas in alternative job sites, though many of his clothing were suited for the job they were worn to do they all but got heavily damaged, some stretched out, some torn, even a few forever stained, but not all was gone, in a box Luigi opened was a nostalgic piece of clothing. His old friend green plumbing suit and blue overalls he's had since he 1st started.

''Oh man this brings back memories'' He said putting on his green plumbing clothes now with his overalls. He looks at himself on the mirror taking his toothbrush and does his morning brushing of his teeth.

"Ok Luigi today is just going to be one of those usual days" He sighs. "Sometimes i wish something cool happened to me,this sort of routine can be pretty dull"

As if his words were being heard. The room of his apartment starts to tremble as he tries to hold onto something.

"Mama mia! What is going on?" He said in panic.

Then in the middle of the room he was standing a purple swirling vortex appears under his feet slowly sinking on it like quick sad

"Ahhhh! What is this? I can't get out. Nooooooooo!"

Luigi gets sucked into the vortex as everything is spinning and he ends up fainting in what seemed like a long fall.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The green clothed fellow was starting to wake up but his eyes were still closed as he could feel something jabbing his body hard but when he was able to open his eyes he saw a turtle but not just any turtle, a koopa turtle almost his size with a few inches away from it. He was getting poking with a wooden sword; the sight sent shivers down his spine as these creatures were something he has never seen.

He stands up just to get poked again

"Youch! Stop that! I'm not dead!"

Luigi told the koopa as it backed up, another koopa arrived as they grabbed him and started to drag him around what seemed like a castle. They were not much for a conversation as they were silent. Thunderous footsteps and stomps can be heard in the next area as the poor man thinks what awaits him.

He was scared for what was happening, could that be a dream? No, it can't be! The pain felt real and those turtle almost his size. He was a smart guy so just struggle trying to get out of their grasp without knowing first where he was being held was a bad idea, he probably just end up lost or end up in something more dangerous.

''(I have no idea what is happening. Is this a dream or i hit my head so hard i am hallucinating? I will wait for now to see where they are taking me)'' He thought walking to the next room where the koopas are getting him Trying to get calm and not scream for help.

What Luigi saw was something you wouldn't just see every day or even at all in fact? What he saw was a towering, gorgeous and very strongly and well curved giant koopa girl **(Big like Extra thicc boi!)**

She had a small shell on her back with the color pink and spikes coming out of it and a big pink bow with white dots on it. She seemed angry and frustrated; all he could see was her back and DAMM! that was a giant derriere.

"Damn it! I can't get these spells to work right! If only Kamek helped me but noooo! He just gave me this stupid cheap wand and a book for instruction. I'm not someone with raw talend for this god dammit" Stopping her screaming, she then notices something green from the corner of her eye which throws her off as her koopas are red and she has no green shell ones, she turns around and sees the tiny man that stands before her "how did you get in here?"

* * *

Luigi Swallowed hard when He looked at such Creature walking towards him in a fancy blue dress. The dress, while having blue being the main color also had gold on the trims of it and some black in other areas like on the short sleeves of it. On her legs, black stockings hug her up to her thick thighs. She appears to be walking in a pair of silver color high heels. The skirt of the dress was long but only in the middle and left the sides of both her thighs out

 **A\N: Think of symmetra normal clothing from Overwatch**

The dress seems a bit tight on her Thicc and large body. Probably a size too small, but it looks to be holding up well though. Even if it was under the pressure of her rather, large assets. It's was a miracle that her chest hasn't broken through the shirt had to admit that his heart was racing for more reasons then just fear by that sight.

 **A\N:If you are wondering how big Wendy is just think back to How princess Peach would look like if she had taken the mega mushroom in SUPER MARIO WORLD 3D. You know which one. That one with the cat suits but if that is not enough then go to Murderdaiida and search for his work on Wendy o Koopa)**

* * *

"Speak tiny man! How did you enter my castle?" she said with each step vibrating the ground. The koopas scattered away from her as kamek comes around her in his flying broom.

"He must have been brought here from your foul magic" He said.

''KAMEK! What are you doing here?" The koopa girl Said.

''I saw the disturbance in magic. I told you that you could use that wand just for practice, but you used to make some bad summoning spell totally random. Quite a fool move my dear Wendy.'' The koopa in the broom flying around said. So, the turtle girl was named Wendy.

Luigi stood there in shock and awe, many turtles creatures here big ones, magic ones and normal minion like ones.

"Um... excuse me Mr. Kamek...where am I?" He asked heavily confused and bewildered by the large turtle named Wendy.

The old Magic turtle looks over their new guest and comes next to him.

''You are in one of the castles and territories of our King of the Koopa Kingdom. I am Kamek and that is the owner of this castle Wendy o Koopa. Who made a FOUL! Summoning magic'' He said a bit angry.

Wendy pouts as she goes back to messing with the wand and go along with the koopas.

Then kamek hovers down to Luigi "This is just good, now i got to clean her mess now. Well young man you have no need to worry, once I get a way for you to return to your home you can leave, we don't deal much with dimensional problems"

Wendy comes back with an evil smirk "actually this can be useful when you think about it, tiny man I got better plans for you"

''Wait me?'' He said.

''What do you plan to do now Wendy? You know besides SOMEHOW summon someone from another dimension totally randomly? How did you even do that?'' Kamek Said shouting.

''Can you just shut up already? Ugh! You're so annoying! I summoned him so he is mine now! He is going to be my Minion here on my castle and do everything I ask him to do'' Wendy said with a grin.

"Well... what if I refuse to be your minion? I shouldn't be a minion I just got here by mistake; I wish to return to my home"

Luigi looked at the giant turtle both concerned of what he said will anger and what exactly does Wendy do to people that anger her.

"I mean you don't own me or anything" He said.

The Koopa queen of that castle got surprised for his way of talking to her,who did this tiny dude thought he was talking to? such bold words.

''How dare you talk to me like that you bug! You have any idea who i am?'' Wendy said staring daggers at him that made him quickly regret talking like that to someone that can squash him.

''Ehhhh? Oh geez'' He said scared.

"Calm down. Geez you are short tempered. This is a normal reaction ok? No need to get a tantrum" Kamek said.

Suddenly from the distance a sound so loud that it can be heard all the way from Wendy's castle, an angry roar can be heard moments later as well.

"KAMMMMMMMMEK!"

Some angry loud roar was summoning for kamek in an obviously bad mood.

Luigi hid behind kamek in fear from both the upset giant turtle in front of him along from the big voice from afar "w...who was that?" luigi asked shivering.

''That was the Koopa King Lord Bowser'' Wendy Said Proud.

''Is he your father or something?'' Luigi asked.

''Thankfully not! I can't imagine her Being a princess'' kamek said with a small laugh before getting on his broom ''This is not over Wendy I will come back'' He then took off on his broom by a window.

''Well that was something'' Luigi said still scared of what he heard and scared, then he looks back at the big Koopa girl as they said the word koopa as their species name. She was showing an innocent smile.

''I'm Sorry for acting all like that! How about i give you something as a gift for acting so rude towards a guest from another world?" She said showing off a black bracelet with some red decoration around it painted in waves.

''Really? Whoa thanks this so very nice of you'' The green plumber said as he gets the bracelet and puts on his arm who then glows in some red magical aura getting him surprise. ''Wait! Was it supposed to do this?''

Wendy looks down at Luigi and laughs "Hahaha yes! This was a gift I won in my birthday it's more like a limiter where it makes you be unable to leave my castle without my permission and it will work on anyone…well almost anyone but you are weak enough for that. Now listen squirt, your first chore for now is go clean my room until I get some real jobs for you" she said laughing her evil laugh, like one of those mean girls in high schools "now go, I have important things to do"

Luigi just stand there with his Jaw open, did he just become a slave to an anthro female turtle girl that looked like a giant amazon girl with tight clothing?

He sighs "yes Wendy (WHY?)..." he said with no other choice since he don't feel like testing her patience walks off to wonder around the castle before eventually finding her gigantic room space.

"Wow! That's a lot of stuff to clean and...Underclothing" he blushes after seeing what appears to be panties and bras in big sizes. Beginning to clean the room he starts trying to think of ways to get out but all seem to end up failing with either Wendy possible catching him trying to escape or the collar doing an unknown side effect on him for trying to leave.

He starts to pick up a broom the size of his own body and starts sweeping as much as he can. Picking up her clothes and pulling them down, and then let them on the bed were he had to climb to fondle them. He used the broom handle to get the intimate clothes and kind of throws them into the drawers blushing red.

''Boy this is hard i can't believe i am doing this, is it really that hard for her to just not mess up her entire room? And why I am doing this alone?'' He said feeling frustrated by what seemed like a big workout for room.

From the window the view of the koopa kingdom Luigi sees a telescope and by curiosity he takes a look. Its visible various creatures of evil or so did he thinks. Luigi looks around to see goombas, bob bombs, wigglers, few hammer bros and lakitus in the far distances away from the castle. Not that He know their troop names anyway.

"Wow this world looks….slightly dangerous and more of a wonder. I'm not sure if I want to travel out far from here anyway, those things look mean. I'm in another dimension in what talking anthro turtles exist and I'm now a slave! Oh, Luigi you are in for a tough time''


	2. Meet the Koopa Biker

**A/N: Do you know what kind of clothing Wendy did weared on chapter one? Is Symmetra clothes from Overwatch yeah!**

Previously in the last chapter. A Plumber named Luigi from New York City got summoned by accident to another world where he saw weird anthro turtle people like Kamek and Wendy. Luigi got tricked by the koopa girl and now he is kind of her slave now, with the chores of cleaning her room that is much bigger than you think it is, what will Luigi do now? Find out in this chapter.

* * *

 ***Wendy Castle***

It had passed only one day after Luigi arrival. He had a small room for himself with a small bed with a nice view you can see by the window. It was not huge but big enough to have stuff...if he had anything to put it since the only thing there that was his own was his clothes and nothing more there but the bed and window. What he mostly did so far was cleaning the mess Wendy always did on her room like some teenage girl. meanwhile she kept thinking on what to do with him. He also notice that most of the castle was quite dusty and he didn't see much others of her species or any other so far, he only saw five Koopas with red shells running there and there doing some cleaning too but…five is enough to clean a castle? He thought.

As Luigi pondered out her room window, suddenly loud machinery is heard as a flock of words fly off from some bushes around chocolate island **(Since only the start to Wendy territory had some forest. there on foward was brown lands that look like chocolate but they arent so dont try to eat it)**

"What in the world is that noise?" Luigi said as he suddenly sees many green shell Koopas, goombas and wigglers fleeing from the distant noise and running away. ''I wonder what this Noise out of nowhere is, Should i tell someone?'' Luigi thinks.

Suddenly a big motorcycle emerges from the forest and seconds later a big clown copter with a particular young koopa with a white bandana on around his neck chases after the speeding cycle.

The green plumber gets surprised and starts to run around the castle looking for Wendy to tell that something weird is happening even though he didn't see was not there at the moment as Wendy stomp makes the ground shake but Luigi shows up.

''Whoa! U-uh am sorry Miss but s-something is happening around your castle'' Luigi shudder afraid of that Giant turtle girl.

She needs to bend over a little to listen to him since she is so big and by doing that her boobs bounce by doing so. She stares at him after hearing what he said.

Luigi blushes after that but disguises for one moment at such big globes bigger than his head.

''There is some kind of clown copter or something like that running around someone in a bike'' He said looking to the other side still blushing.

Wendy stands up straight and suddenly annoyed "i know only one brat that will ride in something that looks like a clown copter (Besides King Bowser) that bra-" she is cut off by one of her Koopas with the same news.

"I will handle this soon" she said so walking away.

Meanwhile Luigi gets curious of what is going on so he walks very silently in the direction of the weird Flying clown. He didn't have permission to leave the castle but he could at least get in front of the door after opening it or finding the best window to see.

To Luigi surprise there was a big window down the hall from Wendy's castle that had just the perfect view.

He sees what appears to be a small koopa that seemed more childish since it was on a clown copter or something. It was flying around the castle trees and bushes really angry.

"COME OUT YOU INCOMPETENT PIECE OF KOOPA" The kid said.

Such a loud voice that kid has. Now why was him acting like that? Looking for someone maybe? Luigi thought.

Soon he is taken out of his thoughts when the door main entrance was open and he sees Wendy. She makes a forced smile on her face as she bows to the little turtle, which the plumber can see her booty looking even bigger since she did that. What a close up the window gave him, was it a coincidence? He starts to sweat but she gets back on.

"Oh! Prince Junior what do i get the honor of having you around here?" She said with a fake smile like she just wants him to go away.

"Some leather headed jerk on a bike is causing daddy a lot of trouble and money! And you know how he gets about his money...everyone else is on the lookout for him, you need to look for him too before he really makes daddy mad, got it chubs!?" The small turtle said angry.

''He probably is not here anymore Prince. Why don't you let me search it for him? It will be an honor to find him''' She said totally out of her true nature.

''Hmm...Your Castle seems...quiet'' Junior said looking at Wendy castle looking a little dusty from the outside.

"Uh...yes it us, my units are preparing something so they are late at the cleaning that's all" Wendy saying as she doesn't need bowser junior nor his dad knowing her limited Koopas.

"Hmmm...Fine chubs, find him and daddy may reward you, just don't try destroying him with your weight, daddy wants him alive" The small prince said as he boarded his clown copter and takes off fast

Wendy Once she sees he is far away enough she grits her teeth almost breaking them.

''Don't crush him with your weight? What is that supposed to mean? Is he calling me fat? God! The nerve of that kid. Maybe i should smash you for being annoying'' She said all that in a whisper as she walking back to the castle and Luigi sees all that shocked. Why did she act like that? Was that little turtle important? Meanwhile Luigi was in his thoughts Wendy was staring at him and says.

''HEY! Weege right?'' She said.

''Eppp! Actually is Luigi'' He said.

''Whatever. Where you listening to my conversation? Ugh we talk about that later because right now we have an intruder here and you need to help the others find that koopa'' Wendy said loud and clear.

''Bu-but i don't know how he looks, what if he has a red shell like yours?'' He said.

''Then you better be smart and find out'' She said walking back to her room.

Wendy's koopa's assembled a group and get suited up for scouting, they already set up a cell in the dungeon and have all the traps primed as they exit the castle to search the surrounding area.

Luigi got permission to get out of the castle just to look if he could find the intruder. If he ends up thinking about running away he would feel a small volt of electricity and it was no fun. He was looking around the bushes and trees since he thought he was still around instead inside the castle.

Suddenly the machinery comes fast and ear wrentching along with maniacal laughter then suddenly a loud crash is heard while a flying tire passes by luigi

"Oh god! Is he ok? I should go look of the so not hurt" Luigi being the nice guy he is goes check on the one who got a crashed bike.

Such creature leaps up fast, standing up very tall with a hammer much bigger than any hammer bro could carry (Its like the hammers a hammer bro has but wayyy bigger) "back off!" it's face scratched up.

"Yishh!" Luigi stop on track as he looks at that guy. He looked like the Koopas but more tall and his skin looked bad. He used leather clothes with spikes on his leather gloves. "A-are you a zombie?" Luigi said trembling.

"I guess you can say that squirt...you aren't from around here are you?" he says as he wields his hammer "trying to get a bounty in me too right? You better have something to catch me, i don't give up easily" he says as he suddenly swings at Luigi with great strength.

Luigi gets thrown away and falls back at the wind that hammer does.

"Wait! Wait! C'mon I'm not some bounty hunter i am just a plumber. If you make too much noise wont that be bad to you?" Luigi said.

"Hmph...I suppose you are right" he sheathes his hammer "then why have you come search for me if not for the bounty?''

''I was...'' Luigi thinks that if he says Wendy is looking for him he will run away. So Maybe he needs to play cool. ''I am just a guy who works on that castle and i heard a noise because i am totally...alone'' He said.

''hmmm...is this castle empty? I need a place to fix my ride or i won't be far away from bounty hunters if i don't had to *put down* a few which makes my bounty even higher'' he said.

''Oh sure! Its empty right now, my master is out for now far away (not really)'' He lied gulping.

"excellent lets go then so i can fix my bike" he said as he starts picking up and the chassis and the front tire of his bike "i will come back and get the other parts"

Both of then get inside the castle without any major problems.

"I appreciate the help...the name's mason, I'll be gone once i get my bike rolling" carrying his chassis on his back with the tire under his left arm.

''Oh! What did you do to be on the run Mason?'' Luigi asked.

''I wanted what was mine but some greedy bastard dint allow it so i took it anyway'' Manson said.

Manson enters the castle along with Luigi and sets his bike parts down "Maybe i give you some gold after this if you help me good,but you cant tell anyone i was here''

''Sur...Wait WHAT? A gold bar?'' Luigi shouted.

"Keep it down dude...yes a gold bar; I'm not wanted for any reason, so what? Deal?"

The green guy was almost ready to say anything when Manson steps on some mechanism on the ground activating it.

"what the hell?" he says as a trap door opens under him, causing him to fall in and slide 5 minutes into an underground chamber "shit!... this thing is huge...this must be where they kept their ordinance..Fucking green bastard, I'll get him soon" He said.

After those five minutes Slide Luigi was down there too together with Wendy and her Koopas. Of course outside of the chamber that was surrounded by bars as she looks at him.

''So that is the one we were looking for? Yish he is more ugly then Dry bones'' She said getting out of the shadows revealing who she was.

"well fuck you too" walking up to the wall of bars he sees her much closer as he makes an audible swallow to kept Wendy know he is quite the card but also trying to mess with her "i don't usually see giant turtles your size but,im surprised those clothes Dont rip from that ocean of ass" he snickers deviously "you pull it off quite well though, at least you aren't lumpy" its audible that one of Wendy's Koopas snicker at mason making fun of her "so...why have you captured me, i Dont think the captured lover thing is going to work out with anyone with you"

Wendy does a cold Glare so sharp that the koopa who snicker and Mason felt a tingle of fear but soon she calm down.

''Well you were doing trouble to King Bowser and you got here in my place and i think you should be how can i say? Trapped'' She said.

Luigi then appears by her side and Manson looks at him. Then in anger he throws the 'gold bar' by the bars that breaks it when it hits it.

''Whoa! What? It breaks?'' Luigi said.

''That was not a gold bar it was just a piece of wood bar that was painted in gold color and sparkles'' Wendy said stoic.

''Of course it was fake,. Did you expect i would give something like a gold bar to some random dude i met? That was just a trick so you would be quiet it but you! TRICK ME!'' Mason screams.

''Hahaha well if you got tricked by my new minion that works here for one day so far then maybe you were just...stupid'' Wendy said with a smirk. ''Quite the buffoon if you know what I'm saying'' She laughs loudly.

"okay listen here tons of fun, i Dont have time to tangle with a fat want to-be model, i got work to do and i have real gold, you won't find it, so how about you let me out so you won't have to pay for it later lard-ass?" he wields his hammer.

''Oh really?'' She said making a sign with her hand letting the cage open. ''How about this? You defeat me and i let you go easy by the front door. Try to go easy on me ok?'' She said making an innocent fake smile.

Snickers "okay blubber lips...let's do this" he quickly took speed and charged at Wendy with his hammer with great force and speed. She got surprised by his speed and only has time to move away from his hammer as he strikes the floor, knocking her back on her bottom, although the land made the ground shake because of her body "whew... jeez you're hard to move, i bet it's tough for someone like you to get off the floor'' He said with a smirk.

After hearing that Wendy gets back on her feet and stares at Mason.

''It appears you are well skilled. Great because i Dont want to fully break you'' She said with a smirk.

''What do you mean? There is no way you are going to...'' He was stopped the moment Wendy puts force in her legs and them like a sumo fighter she stomp the ground with her feet left and right making the floor tremble more than His hammer. He falls on the ground letting his hammer fall of his arms.

Mason dashes for his hammer "oh I know you can shake the ground fatass" as he is about to grab his hammer Wendy jump and made a thunderous ground stomp that sent Mason in the air a bit before falling hard on the floor

"Gah what the fuck!?" getting annoyed but it's suddenly washed away by fear and complete surprise when he looks up to see Wendy leaping up incredibly hard and she came down like a meteor and landed her gigantic rear end on him with unbelievable ground destroy force enough to crush most others if they were to meet this fate, the floor almost caved in multiple feet, the bars of the cage bent outwards from the seismic power and the impact was so strong it even obliterated some of Mason's clothes except for his shirt, boots and leather pants that were only ripped up badly.

Surprise Mason was still alive. But totally K.O after that move. Wendy gets up and pets her booty from any pebbles that might have gone there.

''Hey you're still alive, congratulations! Excuse me for the unlady like move but when you have a weapon as gorgeous as this? You have to use it'' She said walking away and looking at her five Koopas and Luigi. ''One of you! Go get that guy a healing potion in the basement and you, who laugh at his joke, you will do a hundred pushups. The rest of you and Luigi? Will get to clean up this mess'' She said walking away.

The Koopas remove the poor Mason out of the arena as Luigi just stares still totally scared.

''MAMAMIA!'' Was all he could say.

* * *

Many hours pass as the very lucky to be alive Mason wakes up to find himself in Luigi's room on the bed, quite sore.

"Holy shit...where I am now?" he sits up, holding his side "i haven't lost a battle like that in a while...maybe I'm getting too old for this shit"

''Well you are kind of a zombie so you have old everything'' Luigi said surprising Mason.

''What? You! You are the green mustache guy that screws me over'' Manson said angry.

''Hey it's not my fault...ok maybe it is but i had no choice you know? If i Dont do what she asks i am done for'' Luigi said.

''Whatever Man! It was not you who took a meteor to the belly'' Mason said angry at his defeat and to be in the same room as that Mustachio guy.

''C'mon Dont be like that i was just...doing my job?'' Luigi said.

''And what is your job? Cleaning up her room or something newbie?''

Ahnn...well i...probably'' Luigi sigh to himself.

Mason Looks to Luigi quizzically ''Come to think of it... you look a LOT different than the minions usually around here! And the only person I seen that even comes close to you is Princess Toadstool'' he said

'' Princess who?'' Luigi asked not knowing who he was talking about.

'' Heh, you don't know where you are or what's going on do you? Well punk, let me tell you something. Wendy is...'' He got cut before saying anything because suddenly the door bursts open and in comes Kamek.

'' Enough talking, fool!'' He said Looking then to Luigi ''you there, come with me. There is something I wish to confirm''

Luigi is confused on this, but follows the Magikoopa before taking one last look at the Dry Bones fella before the door closes magically. Kamek Walking down the long corridor, looking at Luigi says.

''Hmmmm... I have to say, this is interesting''

The guy is a little nervous '' Ummm... what do you mean, interesting? And why are you looking at me like that''

'' You shall see, newcomer. You shall see…'' He said mysterious.

As they walk down the corridor, Luigi sees that there is virtually no one else around. Sure he sees paintings of Wendy and others who are like her, but he also sees that Wendy in the pictures look different than what she looks like now she looked…smaller?

In a whisper he says '' I have to say, Wendy improved a LOT from these paintings here...

Kamek hears this, and a sly smile comes about.

The duo soon arrives at a door, where Kamek opens it up to reveal that it is a training area of sort. Luigi sees unusual sticks with colorful, circular tops, strange objects littered about and also golden blocks that had question marks on them.

 **A/N: wow four people are following the story already but only one of them favorite? I mean if you are a follower that mean you want to follow the story so why not favorite too? Weird haha but whatever. What awaits Luigi now in this new world? We see on next chapter.**


	3. Magical Plumber

**Co writed by DJ Rodriguez**

 **A/N: Hey guys i am here again sorry for any delay. Enjoy another chaptero f Super Luigi world**

* * *

''Whoa! What is this place? It's so interesting'', he said amazed

''Now L-Luigi right? I need to say that the moment I took a GOOD look at you, i sensed some kind of potential inside you that wants to come out.'', Kamek said.

''Potential? Like what?'', Luigi asked.

''Magic, my friend! And I think that if you let me, I can unlock it for you.'' Kamek said excited.

''Wait, wait! Look, I just realized that magic is real here recently but your saying that I have it too?'' the green-clad plumber asked.

''Of course! Each one of us has a little of magic inside us. It depends on the individual, if he or she is going to train well enough to be extraordinary! Hehehe'' Kamek laugh.

''Well I…ahnn I don't know why you're doing this but maybe? I mean I always thought how cool it would be to have magic'." Luigi stated.

''EXCELENT!'', the Magikoopa said as he snapped his fingers, the room getting filled with normal looking white candles. '' Now, I want you to find a candle that you feel it represents you, one that when you pick it up you feel something special. Get it?''.

Luigi looked at all the candles, and sees that one in the middle of it all took his attention. He walked to it and grabbed it. ''I know it's silly, but I'll take the green one since it's my favorite color.'' he said.

Kamek looks at all the candles, realizing that none of them are green. Even the one Luigi took is not green too, at least to his view. He smirks whispering to himself on how interesting the action before him was unfolding. "Good. Now, take the candle and sit in a comfortable position on the floor. Put both of your hands around the candle, and hold it in your lap.'', he said.

Luigi sits in a meditation position, holding his candle and closing his eyes.

''Now, I want you to clear your mind and slow your breathing. Take long, deep, even breathes. Relax. When you are relaxed, I want you to think about your past and present. I want you to think about whom you are as a person-how you feel, how you think, what problems you have, and what you truly love in life. As you think of your true self, and who you really are. I want you to think those thoughts into your candle. You know when is enough'', Kamek said in a slow voice.

Once he hears everything he takes a couple of minutes to get all that in his head and then try to relax like everything was calm like the blue sky. His past when he was a kid he always wanted to be someone or something important. Go to space, be a singer, be rich, or even a doctor. But he always felt like he was never meant for big things. He became a plumber and never did anything worth to see besides plunging toilets and fixing leaks from pipes, now he was in another world where magic was real. It was all so scary, but yet…so outstanding that it made he feel like the adventure he never asked was slowly getting into something he was hoping for, even though he was afraid. He dint do anything important or became something important to be proud on his world. He lived on an apartment and was a single plumber guy. But now things are...how can he put it…exciting?

All his negativity about himself and that entire he always wanted, how he never changed, when bad things got worse. All his thoughts inside the candle where going like a stream. Suddenly he opens his arms when he felt energy was accumulating somehow. ''Whoa! I felt many things right now'' he said.

''Good to know! Now, I want you to build an altar. This could be something as simple as a little stool or even a chair. You can get as ornate as you want to get, but anything will do.'' Kamek said.

''Really? Well, I am a simple guy you know? So I think a stool could be good.'' Luigi said rubbing his head.

''You could at least make it more interesting. Oh well.'' Kamek said.

Luigi placed the candle in the candle holder by his side and set in his not so fancy altar in the room. Then Kamek light a small fireball the size of a finger and lit the candle. It burned with a shining emerald fire that only Luigi could see.

''Whoa! This is so pretty'' the plumber said.

Then Kamek snapped his fingers and the entire room gets dark with no trace of light but the candle which scares Luigi for a brief moment but he gets back on his feet.

''This dark room represents the clarity of emptiness and the candle represents all that you are. Your qualities, your flaws, your dreams, your nightmares, your hopes and failures. All that you are.'' Kamek said with a stoic expression. ''Sit on the ground in front of your altar and burning candle, and focus on the flame. Visualize the magic energy in this candle being released into the emptiness and darkness all around you. I know you can feel it.''.

The green mustached human felt things more seriously and didn't know if this was really going to work, but he did it anyways. He sat down in front of it, and he could actually feel some kind of connection between him and the candle as he stares at it almost feeling like his soul.

''Close your eyes and feel your magic energy filling the room! Starting from the floor, up the walls, to the ceiling. Feel the warmth starting to BUILD the room!'' Kamek screamed the last part.

Luigi tries to concentrate as best he could, and surely the walls and floor slowly start to glow a green light of magic but weakly at first.

''You feel that my boy? This is your doing. Now, in your thoughts bring an idea of complete belief in yourself, and the magical energy will fill this room. The magic energy that YOU just sent out. Put aside any bad things that have happened to you in the past. Cast them aside for they don't matter right now. Grab hold of everything that is good in life, everything that you have accomplished, and everything that is possible for you with the powers you that lies within you!''.

Luigi starts to concentrate, slowly letting his thoughts flow before channeling them in his mind. The good thoughts; his accomplishments, his dreams, his goal...his destiny trickle slowly but carefully into a place that he has access to easily. But for the failures and other negative stuff that has accumulated over the years he separates them and puts them in a place in his mind that is not easily accessible but can still be accessed. He knows that failure and negativity must be conquered, not completely shut out, in order to proceed forward. In order to continue walking, but better than before.

As he starts to focus and do this, Kamek sees that it will be awhile until he is done. But can already see a faint but noticeable aura surrounding Luigi.

'Hmmm... Quite Impressive. Though faint, I can already see his magical aura strength and that does not occur in young Magikoopa trainees until intense training! Hehehehe indeed, this human has a potential for growth. He could be what the Koopa clan needs in order to full spread out over this multi-world Mushroom Kingdom''Kamek thought.

He then decides to leave his new pupil to his mental training for now until he is finished, closing the door... but soon runs into Wendy who looks interested and also downtrodden at the same time.

* * *

"Ah, you're Grace! Tell me, why are you here now?'' the Magikoopa asked.

''Humph! If you must know, I wanted to see if this human is as good as you believe him to be! I just read from my Magic Wand that humans have the potential for incredible growth in anything they put their mind to, and I want to be sure this guy has it!'' she stated with interest.

''I see...well, he has already started to produce an aura! Very faint and needs some work, but noticeable at least. That shows signs he has the raw talent and power within him, even if he has been in this world for a very short amount of time.'' Kamek said. He thought within his mind that it was due to the magical particles in the air that wrapped around the multi-worlds like a blanket.

''Seriously?! An aura?! I didn't show mine until I had about two years of training!'' Wendy said almost screaming.

''This tall plumber. He may have some use to the Koopa Clan. If we are able to make sure his faith and loyalty is to us.'' Kamek stated.

"To ME, you mean!'' Wendy corrected with a pout.

"Hmmm? Please, elaborate what you mean by that.'' the magical wizard Koopa inquired.

She looked down and answered, "Kamek...ever since that incident with the Mega Mushroom, I have been getting nothing but remarks and flak about my size! Add to the fact I have little to no Minions under my command I...I...'' She was feeling rather depressed showing that she only trusts to show her weakness to the Magikoopa.

In his mind though, Kamek was thinking that perhaps his new student can also aid Wendy in going down the right path in what it means to be a leader. Kamek had subtly seen the way Luigi looked at Wendy when she moved, walked, or bend and the Magikoopa chuckles to see something that could form between those two in the future…probably since he knows nothing about the future.

She sighs "Kamek, you do know the minimum requirement of minions I need to even be considered part of the royal line right?''.

The old Koopa nodded, knowing full well that most of the minions that Wendy used to have had deserted her due to her sour attitude and whining. It was made more apparent after the Mega-Size incident, where the minions feared that they would be squashed to oblivion by her weight & than vamoosed. Only some true hardcore loyal minions were left, but only five at best and they kind of liked it? Weird.

"I only have five of Bowser's minions still left. If the others find out what happened to the others... well any shred of respect they have with me will be gone! An-And- I just can't handle that kind of thing! I mean, sure I've grown accustomed to my new body since that spell mishap and I am really gorgeous, but that's sooo not OK!''Wendy exclaimed with another pout.

"I believe that newcomer Luigi Des not hates your body, on the other hand I think he likes your body, Wendy.'' Kamek said with a smile.

"Oh sure! He seems to like it since he is mine minion now. But everyone has given me flak about it, and sometimes it drives me crazy! If they found out I have the lowest number of minions'' the female Koopa stated, sniffs a little close to almost crying.

"There, there. Let's not fill the room with tears, okay? Perhaps this Luigi is the answer you need.'' Kamek suggested.

"Why do you think that guy is so important? Aren't you and I putting too many expectations on him?'', she asked curiously.

"As you can see, he has potential that is basically through the castle roof! It's just a start, but with the right kind of training I believe he can be a potent force to the Koopa Clan! Or more specifically, you Wendy.'' he said trying to show her. Wendy looked at him with suspicion.

"Okay so what if you say is true, how he can be a useful minion to me?'' she inquired.

"First things first, you must earn his trust and faith.'' he answered. Kamek held up a hand to stop her rant, showing he was braver than the other cowering minions and Magikoopas.

He continued, "Wendy, I know you have had issues with both of those things in the past. But you MUST be firm here! There is something about this Luigi character from the human world that cannot be ignored. And if you start to actually work with him more, there is a chance that he can perhaps turn you into the leader you need to be for the minions here!'' Needless to say, Wendy was very much stunned to hear this.

"Take your time with him, your Grace. Treat him like you usually would your other minions, chances are he'll risk injury and death to be free. But if you can be patient and attentive to him, most likely he will be a great ally to you. And also be able to change you into the beautiful, commanding Koopa lady you were meant to be. One who is at Bowser's side, not his spoiled brat Bowser Jr." the Magikoopa put forth.

Wendy thought on this, her imagination showing the possibilities of her rising back up to the top over her Koopa siblings. And also dethroning Jr. and being Bowser's right-hand lady was very appealing. Much to her surprise, she saw Luigi by her side and that in it made her heart all-aflutter, which confused her greatly.

"You are being really weird right now, Kamek. I just met him! I don't know he would be a good asset to us yet. Hmmmm well okay. I'll try to be… to be... awww! I'll try to be considerate to this Luigi character! No absolute promises though! I have a reputation to maintain! 'She said stubbornly.

"Understood. Now, let me see how my new pupil is doing now. Do you wish to join me?'', Kamek inquired. He also thought that hopefully this kind of change would be for the better as well.

"Sure! I got nothing better to do...'" she replied.

* * *

She and Kamek enter the Training Room... and are surprised on what they see before them. They see a small light ball hovering around Luigi, but the plumber had his eyes closed.

"Amazing! The human has learned the Candlelight spell! Now I can see he really does have potential!'", Kamek said with a big grin.

"What do you mean by that, Kamek? That is a novice spell. I did it after a couple of times but…''she got interrupted by the Magikoopa.

"You don't understand, my Lady Koopa! Usually, novices aren't even able to perform even a basic spell after at least a week of practice with their own magic. But this Luigi guy…he is able to do it on his first try! This shows he truly has raw talent!'' Kamek explained.

Luigi is walking around slightly as if in a daze, than hears Kamek's voice. "Oh! Magician Kamek and…Wendy?'' he stated as he was slightly confused on why she is here, and with his focus gone, the orb vanishes quickly like mist on a hot day.

''Well he needs to work on multi-tasking on the focus, but that will come later, during his advanced training.' Kamek thought before turning his attention to him.

He stated, "Luigi, from now on you are to refer to me as Master Kamek when we are studying magic. Understood?"

"Wait! So I am going to be your student in magic or something? For real?" He inquired.

''Yes that is right, feel yourself free to praise it to everyone'' Kamek said. The old magican felt something he had not felt before, and that was pride. A good kind of pride when a teacher had found his student, when a master had found his new pupil, one that held promise that they would live up to their expectations.

Luigi nods, and is looking once again at Wendy. Seeing her thick and curvy form makes him blush a little, and Wendy blushes very slightly upon seeing his gaze. It's not like this is the first time someone looks at her body, but usually they don't blush like that but they either get scared or sweat a lot. Now for Luigi? He just felt like it can't be helped that he stares sometimes. The Magikoopa smirks slightly, seeing that.

"Umm, Master Kamek why is Wendy here? Does she need for me to do something for her?'' he asked.

Wendy automatically goes back to her persona by remarking, "Well, I do need some info from you. Anything that Manson bag of bones told you that might be important?''

"Well not exactly. Just made some rude remarks about me and you, so I don't think he'll be in a good mood for quite a bit", Luigi answered, rubbing his chin.

"Drat! In any case, just wanted to see if you actually had the power to use magic. And from what I just seen right now, as well as what Kamek here told me, you got potential for it. Not bad for a human", Wendy stated.

"T-Thank you, Mistress Wendy!" Luigi replied. He saw that the female Koopa is really different from the women's he had seen in Brooklyn, and not just species-wise. While Wendy is indeed big all around, she is mostly big and thick in the right places where Luigi likes to see on a lady. He is not crude or a pervert or anything, but just can't help but take some lingering peeks at the curves and other womanly parts of Wendy.

"Ahem! Of course. Now, we must get back to training. Luigi, I would like for you to complete a task for me before we resume working on your magical strength." Kamek said cutting in.

Luigi looked to his mentor and inquired, "What do you mean, Master?"

He scoffs and replies, "Most users of magic believe that they need to only work on their mental powers to use magic to the fullest. Ha! And Ha, I say again! I believe that a wizard needs to be fit, both physically, mentally and socially in order to utilize their entire full potential! You have seen me you got raw talent when it comes to using magic, but I require more proof before I can fully accept you as my student!"

''I don't see him with great body muscles or anything.' Both Luigi and Wendy thought about Kamek.

Said Magikoopa goes to the window nearby, and points outside for Luigi to see in a telescope. The plumber goes to the window, Wendy following him, and the green-suited man looks to see a massive forest in the distance.

He stated, "That is the Forest of Illusion there, a place where it is easy to get lost… and also has a Haunted House there that is filled with Boos."

"B-B-Boos?! What are those?! And a real Haunted House?!" the green clothed man asked. All his life, had been afraid of the supernatural and now it seemed that the stories & such back in his world were actually real in the current one he was in.

"Ah, yes. I forgot, you come from another dimension. Boos are minions under the Koopa Clan, ghosts that are actually shy when someone spots them. And other minions are in the forest that has gone rouge due to ahn circumstances. "Wendy looks the other way like she is not paying attention.

"So, what do you want me to do Master Kamek?" Luigi asked.

"I wish to test your spirit and character, and also to test your physical prowess. You have two days to prepare yourself, for on the third day you are to travel to the Forest of Illusions. You are to find rouge minions, and convince them to come work for Mistress Wendy. I will leave the ways of doing so in your hands. I will be watching you with my own means. Your goal is to bring back at least five willing minions here to the castle, and also utilize your mental, physical and magical muscles while within the forest. You are to come back here after two weeks have passed. 'He finished.

"Two weeks?!" Luigi gasped.

"Hehehehe yes, two weeks. Now, I shall take my leave. "He stated before leaving the room, looking at Wendy and his potential pupil before vanishing.

"Wow! Kamek must really believe in you, little man!" the large, busty Koopa woman stated.

"What do you mean Mistress?" the mustached plumber asked.

She answered, "He doesn't send any of his other students to that creepy place until after they pass his tests, and usually when they go in they never come out due to how confusing and dangerous that place is! For him to send you out there after just meeting you… he really must have a lot of faith and trust in you!"

Luigi is surprised to hear that, for back home, many would doubt his skills until he got the job done on plumbing. Now, it seems he would have to prove himself on a larger scale. Then it hit him!

"Hey wait a minute! How I am supposed to find my way back then?" Luigi asked.

"You'll find a way, you learned the Candlelight spell. I know it's a novice easy spell but'' she answered, but was cut off.

"Candle-what? I was just walking with my eyes close thinking about stuff. Did something happen?" Luigi asked while looking at Wendy who had a shocked face.

"Y-you don't remember? You did a spell when we enter!" Wendy barked.

"Oh really? I think I didn't notice", He answered while rubbing the back of his head meanwhile smiling.

'' (Oh my God! That guy is so totally doomed!)'' Wendy thought.

Luigi rubbed the back of his head, smiling in embarrassment & admitted, "I was just following Kamek's instructions that he gave to me, and something just clicked inside. I can't explain it, but I felt like I was in a trance while doing stuff in my head."

"I see then'' Wendy replied. She said to herself on informing Kamek about this, as it could lead to something more interesting in the future.

"So, I just have two days until I go into that forest. I better get prepared as best I can!" the green-clad plumber stated.

"Wait a minute! Luigi, how about… how about I teach you a bit more on that spell you just accidentally did? And also, a bit of survival tactics that you will need for the forest." Wendy suggested.

Luigi was stunned by the suggestion and asked, "Mistress Wendy? You would really help me?"

Wendy snapped, "Tch! Of course! You're my servant after all, and as one of my minions, you need to be tough enough to take on that forest! Now come on, we'll do the physical part first!" She turns to leave the room, snapping her fingers in a silent command for him to follow her.

Luigi does so, following close behind the female Koopa. As they leave the Training Room, going down a long corridor, a silence was around them. He looked all over the place, but mostly his gaze was upon Wendy's backside. She was walking with her hips swaying slightly, her beautiful butt cheeks wobbling and jiggling slightly with her tail doing the same. He was hypnotized by her cheeks moving in a very hypnotic way, and also her thick thighs that showed a strength & beauty you could not find anywhere else on a woman. Her dress seemed so pretty and fancy too.

Wendy believed to make conversation since they were quiet now & asked, "So human, what is it you do in your spare time?" She turned around slightly to see Luigi gazing upon her, and she blushes as she sees that he is really taken with her large backside. "HEY! PAY ATTENTION!" She exclaimed blushing.

Luigi snaps from trance by her shout and stuttered, "Who?! What?! Where?!" He looks up to see her, than remembers what happens and blushes. "Ummm… sorry Mistress Wendy. I was a bit preoccupied with something'' he apologized.

"Ugh! That's alright! But next time you ignore me, I'll whack you in the head!" She stated while blushing as well, but tries to regain composure. Wendy asked, "So do you want to talk about something?"

Luigi answered, "Ummm, yes actually. I was wondering about something from earlier. That small Koopa kid with the shell, you called him Prince Bowser Jr.? And also these pictures of other Koopas" He gestured to the walls where it showed the various frames and pictures of the other Koopalings. He asked "Are they your family?"

Wendy groans and mutters, "No, they are not. As a matter of fact, I don't think any of us are related by blood."

Luigi was stunned to hear this and asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ugh! What I'm saying is that me and the other Koopalings, we're not related by blood. I mean, even though we look alike and resemble our leader Bowser, we're not a tight kind of family. I often wonder on who my real folks were and those of my 'brothers', even though each of them is a goof." Wendy started to explain.

Luigi was now thinking on the info he was just told, and said to himself, "(This is interesting. I'll ask Kamek more about the Koopalings)''. He turned to see Wendy again, and said to himself in his head that Wendy was cute.

Wendy heard his mumblings and said, "Shut up! Hey, we're here!"

They are now outside, in a large enclosed field that is flat with a fence that is strung in a circle all around the property. Luigi inquired, "Oh, what is this place? A resting place?"

Wendy answered, "Nope. This is the Physical Training area! The one Kamek showed us is for magical training and studying only. This area is where the minions and I train in physical combat. Now, I am going to see how good you really are when it comes to a fight! I don't know how you managed to take down Mason since he is a slippery Dry Bones, but I want to see what you got so we can work on how you will be handling the forest!"

"You want me to go against you!?"He exclaimed, not really sure that it was a good idea.

She only smirked at that and replied, "That's the deal! So come on, little human man! Show me what you got!" She gets ready, her whole frontal body all in position and in a stance that makes Luigi look more at her front beauty like he did earlier with her backside.

"W-wait! I only tricked Manson to fall on a random trap, that's all. I can't fight you, you'll crush me! Besides, my mom told me that I should never fight girls." Luigi said, only making Wendy roll her eyes.

"It's not like you're going to be able to do anything to me anyway. You really don't look like the muscle-type.", she said looking at his body type.

"I always thought I was better at running and jumping." Luigi replied.

"Oh really? Then let's see how well you run from my attacks!" Wendy exclaimed before starting her attack.

"Mama Mia!" was all Luigi could say at this point.

Wendy rushed in towards Luigi, showing that she is quite swift for someone her size. He makes a strangled sound as she does a small hop with her left fist extended out, intent on delivering a downward punch attack! He made the funny sound he always made when in trouble, moving his legs and running from the spot where her left fist punched through the grassy ground.

''Hmmm he takes a bit of time to run, but when he does take off he's pretty swift. That is unique'', she thought. She exclaimed that she was amping up her attacks, increasing her striking speed slightly.

Luigi continued to run all over the place, avoiding and dodging Wendy's attacks. There were a few close calls, but his leaping ability is shown as he barely avoids her swift punches. Wendy is truly impressed at his leg strength when he jumped, wondering how devastating his kicks would be if he used them offensively like that. After a few minutes of dodging, Wendy decided it was time to amp it up.

"Okay little man, you're good at avoiding stuff! But when in the woods, or in real life, they're going to be enemies that can read your moves! So you best go on offense with me now!" she exclaimed.

''I never thought I could jump so high. This place is so free of any pollution. I feel my body so light now after all that stuff!''Luigi thought. When he heard Wendy's proclamation, he was now hoping his medical insurance was still good providing it even crossed over to this new dimension he was in.

Wendy took a mighty leap, performing her Banzai Drop as her booty came down like a meteor! Luigi remembered the move, how she defeated Mason with it. So he waited for the opportune moment, even though it was dangerous and jumped high, putting all of his might into his legs just before impact! The Koopa cutie sees the plumber jump past her, looking up as he soars into the sky! She is now really impressed on his max jumping powers.

Slamming down on the ground, looking up and stating, "Whoa! To wait until at the last moment nice timing! But why?"

Her own question was answered when he does a little backflip twist, and lands on the back of her neck! She became agitated by this and tried to get him off but he hung on tight to her shell carefully to not get on the spikes. Kamek, and Mason who is peering out from a small grate that gives him a view of the action from his cell, see that Wendy is now acting like a bucking bronco in trying to get Luigi off of her.

Kamek/Mason both said to themselves, "Ha! Glad I could see something like this!"

"GET OFF YOU LITTLE PEST!" the thick but lovely Koopa woman exclaimed. She executed a powerful bucking move that managed to finally get Luigi off of her, and he lands on the ground in front of her on his feet.

"Whew! That was" he started to say when an immense shadow below overtook him. He gulped and looked up to see a grinning wickedly Wendy above him, her massive beautiful breasts now dangling just centimeters from his face.

He managed to squeak out, "Oh my".

"GOTCHA!" Wendy exclaimed. She grabbed the plumber from Brooklyn quickly, and does the Flying Slam on him, a technique she saw her king Bowser use on a training dummy once at his castle. The whole ground tremors at the impact, where Luigi is lying flat below Wendy, crushed by her front and huge breasts.

Kamek then decides to fly on his broom and intervene. He stated firmly, "What the-?! What are you doing? Making an attack like that to a novice? It could have killed him!" He was apparently not amused at all by the technique. It was effective, especially to large beings like Bowser and Wendy, but was devastating to newbies.

Wendy got up from the ground as the mustached human falls from her bosom like a squashed plumber to the floor. Feelings of pain, but a little joy mixed in his brain.

"Ohhhn my name is weegie nice to mee you "he said totally dizzy and oblivious to the world.

'"Ups! Well maybe i got a little angry at how he was running from my attacks'' Wendy admitted sheepishly.

''Look just train his body, ok? Just to get some mass on his body, not to turn into a muscle monster ok? Just some training'', Kamek suggested.

''Ugh! Fine, whatever. I have the perfect training elaborated for him.'', she stated out of frustration.

She took up the flat plumber, and snaps him like a blanket in order to get him back to regular form. ''You feeling okay, little man?'', Wendy asked.

"Ugh! Oww! w-what hit me?"Luigi asked.

"It was me, using my special technique, the Flying Slam! But, it seems I got a bit carried away'' the Koopa lady answered with a smirk.

Luigi than remembers on how he was squashed between the ground and Wendy's breasts, feeling more of the soft, very warm and plush orbs more than the ground. He blushed immensely at remembering being in paradise, and Wendy soon blushed only slightly at remembering how he felt between her massive orbs. And also under her booty, which secretly were pleasurable spots for her.

"Ahem! it would seem that you two went a bit overboard. Try SOME self-restraint next time, Mistress Wendy. And Luigi, I highly advise that you take any training she offers you seriously. Like me, you WILL do what she orders you to do." Kamek stated firmly to the two of them.

"Y-Yes Master Kamek, sir." Luigi replied. Wendy also said she would try self-restraint emphasis on TRY.

"Good! Now, I must go back to my own private training room so I can get some good magic in myself. Cannot get too rusty, especially with the Mushroom Kingdom trying to expand into our territory.'', he stated before vanishing.

Luigi gazed as his mentor teleported away, and his eyes went back to Wendy. He inquired, "Mushroom Kingdom? Expansion?"

Wendy saw this as a good opportunity to get the plumber on the side of the Koopa Clan. She answered, "Ah yes. Our arch-enemies is Princess Toadstool, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. We have been trying to co-exist with them, but they ruthlessly take our land in an effort to expand! King Bowser has tried to get her to stop peacefully, but she never listens to him!''. Wendy smiled as her lie continues to unfold, and sees that Luigi is now hooked on her words

"Hmmm and you have tried everything?" he inquired. He was a bit doubtful, especially after seeing the picture of King Bowser on the wall inside the castle. In his view, the large-shelled turtle had some serious anger issues.

"Everything! The other Koopalings have their own domains in this multi-world realm, but she has her minions the Toads, though they don't see like big deal, and herself go to take them down & their castles! In fact, I heard that Iggy and Lemmy Koopa had fallen to her & that she has torn down their castles in order to set up her own.", Wendy explained.

"I see hmm this seems rather hard. You can count on me to help you defend your castle, Wendy!'' Luigi said.

She was very pleased by this, but also a tiny bit guilty for lying to him like that. She replied, "I expect the best of you, my minion. Now, let's resume our physical training!"

She went to the middle of the area, and gets into a sumo position. Luigi saw this and asked slowly, "Ummm… what are we going to do?"

She laughed slightly and answered, "Since you do have some power in your legs, we're going to test them out. I want you to try and move me."

Luigi was stunned, very much wide-eyed at her statement and exclaimed, "M-M-Move you?!"

Wendy liked the shocked look on his face and replied, "Yes, move me. Try to get me past me" She gazed behind her and draws a line on the grassy ground with her tail. She continued, "Past this line here. I want to see your pushing strength, both with your legs and upper body. Now, come and grab me!"

Luigi turns an atomic red as he looked in front of her, at the very lovely Koopa girl. Her front was all ready and her bouncing breasts jiggling with her every breath. To grab her like a sumo and try to push her past a line… it was making his face red, and also a certain part growing also due to blood flowing in that particular area

Mason looked out still from the prison grate, a grin on his skeletal face and exclaimed, "Heheheheh! hahahahahaha! Oh…oh this I GOT to see!" After getting caught, he felt he could use a good laugh.

They got ready in their positions as Luigi was still embarrassed, he slowly got hold of Wendy's thighs and got close to her belly as he started to try and push her away with all the force he can possibly muster. Truth be told, Wendy was pretty damn heavy, it was like no matter how hard he tried she was not moving.

"C'mon! Where is your determination?" she taunted him.

"I can't help it, I am not strong enough to move you!" he replied as he panted and grunted.

They both didn't know this particular fact, but Luigi was able to move Wendy two centimeters. But he got tired and his legs gave up trying to move Wendy heavy mountain body.

"I feel like you have what it takes but you can't grasp your inner power. You need more strong parts of your body instead of just your legs, so I am doing you a training routine you are going to do today and tomorrow. A hundred push-ups, a hundred sit-ups, a hundred squats and ten kilometer running. You hear me?" Wendy finished saying.

"EHHHH!? Bu-but… that is way too much for me!" Luigi exclaimed in shock.

Wendy smirked down at the human and stated, "Maybe, but that is what I want! Like Kamek, I'm putting much faith and trust in your abilities to improve! I just hope that for the both of us, that faith is not misplaced. Now GO ON! Do your workouts, minion!"

Luigi jumped at the order, and started to do what Wendy suggested. The Koopa lady smirked, already liking how the human was taking her orders. She also remembered the part of what she did say to the plumber about Princess Peach was true. Lemmy and Iggy did lose their castles and land but it was at tremendous cost to the Princess herself & her people.

The hours soon passed, and it was now twilight, the hour where the sun was setting now. Luigi was exhausted completely, having done all that Wendy asked for and more. Even though he liked running, the challenge of doing all those kilometers around the circle of that training area made him sweat a lot. What really hurt were the other parts of the workouts came that utilized not just his legs, but the rest of his body. After the physical workout, she started to show him the Candlelight spell properly. On how to keep focus but to also be away of the situations around him while maintaining the magic. While the plumber did get some of the basics down, he was still a novice. He had the raw talent, but it would take intense training on both ends to bring out his full potential, which could take years.

Once everything was done, she carried an exhausted plumber to his new chambers. She said, "I have to say, you surprised me little human. You're more resilient than I thought."

Luigi was very tired and sweaty like never before and weakly says, "Heh…I…I did my best''. While breathing hard to catch his breath, he inhaled the scent coming from Wendy and it really calmed him down, it smelled like berries.

The busty and booty-ful Koopa girl said, "Here you go."

Luigi looked around to see that the room, while small looked comfortable enough for his taste. Wendy than tossed him on the small bed, the plumber yelping from the sudden movement and now bouncing up and down on the object.

He exclaimed while still bouncing, "Whoa! Hey! This bed…is more… springy… than I thought!"

Wendy smirked and said, "Heh, this is worth a laugh or two. Okay human, get some sleep. Tomorrow, Kamek is going to train you in the morning and mid-morning. Afternoon and evening you're all mine!" She smirked still as he gradually slowed down on the bed, loving seeing the look of shock on his face.

She leaves the room, loving how this entire day turned out. Than remembered she had a prisoner to look into. She gazed back at the bedroom Luigi was in, than made her way down to the dungeon where Mason was staying at.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep Luigi is magical now. The spell he learn is from Skyrim. I will probally use stuff like that from Skyrim or The series of Darksouls. whiever i think its best but you guys are on to talk to me what you think would rock.**


	4. Entering the Forest of Illusion

Previously...Luigi open up his magic self after a time on The amazing multi world as Wendy would say, mostly about the Mushroom kingdom they talk more. After that he learned a novice spell very easy withouth realizing. Now he had became Kamek apprentice with the mission of getting on the Forest of illusion to get five minions for Wendy. Will Luigi survive Two weeks on the tricky Forest? Or Wendy will slam him again?

* * *

 ***Kamek training room***

''Now semi Apprentice. i heard that you lack concentration on multi tasking. We should fix that'' He said looking at Luigi who sit down in meditation position.

''Can you please ask Wendy to Cut My exercices by half? I cant do all that she asked at once...especially in the arms'' Luigi said rubbing his poor arms.

Kamek chuckles briefly, but soon adopts a serious expression and states, "No, I cannot do that. Like myself, Wendy expects much from you. But you should not see it, or her, as being cruel and unnecessary. She believes that you can handle her kind of training, and I believe you can. It is up to YOU that you believe it as well. So, what is it going to be?".

The Magikoopa was truly unlike the other Koopas who practiced magic. Most of them were reliable but goofy and often humorous. But he was different; along with being the eldest so far of the Magikoopa group, he was also strict and disciplined. Fair but also blunt and hard, with a tinge of humor spread in there. He was also in a class all his own, but what separated him from the others was his loyaalty and friendship with Wendy. Kamek would saw that out of the other Koopalings, she had potential to truly shine. That is why he stayed with her all this time. Not that Luigi know that.

Luigi thought on it, and realized that his master made some sense in that statement. Kamek and Wendy were pushing him hard yes, but it was that they believed in him. Back in Brooklyn, the ones who called him to fix their plumbing often doubted him at first until he showed that he could get the job done. These two beings had faith in him. Sure he was in a tough situation with the bracelet but he felt like not letting them down!

Even if it meant much physical pain. He answered, "I believe it will take some time to get used to... but will keep at it and do my best!".

Kamek smiled slightly and remarked, "That is good. Now, we will focus on how you can maintain magical focus on your spells while also being aware of your surroundings. In either battle or other situations, you need to always be aware of what goes on around you. So, let us begin.".

''This spell is greAt to iluminate dark areas and even thought you can use a lantern this is also a magic with a little of light element to it since its from your mana and the light is stronger then normal lantern. You need to focus so it wont go away but you cant just close your eyes all the time. I want you to train until you can do this spell with your eyes open and walk around with it for at least one minute'' Kamek said making one of his own.

''hmmm You think i can do that still today?'' Luigi asked

''Wwell who knows? just try hard and maybe you get it right'' Kamek said

Meanwhile Luigi was training with Kamek. Wendy was outside of Mason Cell talking to him.

* * *

''Tell me again why i need to be your minion?'' he asked.

''Because you lost to me and we had a deal'' Wendy said.

''Well I dont care,i just want to get out of here'' Mason said not getting interested.

''Like you are going to have a better chance outside with bounty hunters on your back''

Mason glared at Wendy and exclaimed, "Like Hell, Wendy! Look, I slaved and worked hard for your dad! But he worked me to the bone completely, and also cheated me of my hard earnings! So just to be fair, I took what he owed to me! And besides, even though I'm all bones now, better that than living underneath your idiotic father's shadow!".

Wendy was livid upon hearing this, but the small reasoning part of her brain told her that he had a point. Bowser often cheated his own minions after they did something for him, so to her this was not too big a news to hear. However, she was surprised to hear that a minion had actually turned on him. Nothing like this ever happened since the idiot Fawlful along with Cackeltta tricked the minions into going against him with a gas.

The thick and sexy Koopa lady looked to Mason and suggested, "Look, how about another deal instead? One that will work for both of us.".

The Dry Bones kept glaring at Wendy, but he answered, "I'm listening...".

Wendy stated, "You work for me, and I'll actually pay you twice as much as my dad pays his minions! And also, I'll throw in a bit extra if you help my new minion Luigi get into shape."

''You want me to help they guy you end up turning into a slave? Wow you must be falling for him already'' He smirk.

''What!? No that is not it you idiot ughh! You either say yes or you end up here in the cell''

Mason was not completely convinced and put in, "I'm still doubtful about this... arrangement you're trying to put me in. How do I know you won't go back on your word and just dump me to a nearby bounty collector, and turn me over to your dad?".

Wendy had a stoic, serious look on as she answered, "You don't know. You'll just have to trust me on this. Its either this deal, or staying in that cell. You maybe a Dry Bones and are more or less immortal... but even that is a curse if you don't have any freedom to use said immortality.". She knew that Dry Bones could not be defeated by conventional means, and that they truly could outlive mortals. But everything had a pro and con to it, and she found his.

The Dry Bones metal crafter growled, and grumbled. but even he could not deny what Wendy said. The cell was built solidly, cutting off any chance of escape. Also, he would go mad in a place like this if left alone for too long. After some moments of internal debate, he turned to Wendy and answered, "Okay big and thick, we have a deal.".

Wendy smirked, but also growled at the little jab. She looked to her new minion and said, "Good! Also, I looked over your file that Magikoopa gave me. It seems you're also a metal crafter, one who makes items and such from raw materials. I think I can find a use for you as well as my personal crafter.".

Mason chuckled, than soon laughed out loud! He smirked and looked at Wendy before remarking, "Hahahahaha! Good one, your Thickness! Look, even if I WANTED to be your personal crafter, you have no materials at all for me to work with!".

The large but sexy Koopa lady glared at her latest minion and demanded, "What do you mean?!".

The Dry Bones answered, "Before being caught by that green-clothed human you now have an interest in, I saw that your own mines were empty. No other minions there. I take it those particular mines have been empty for years, right?".

Wendy knew that he was spot on; before the Minion Exodus, she had managed to make mines that hauled out precious minerals and gemstones nearby. However, they soon ran dry as the materials were refined and made to construct her castle entirely. However, there was still a mine she had...but sadly a Haunted House had cropped up to be near said mine. None of her minions have managed to get close to the mine thanks to the spooky house, and thus it had been all but forgotten.

The Koopa lady looked to Mason and stated, "You're right. But just wait a few days or so, and I think I can have a mine reopened for you soon. Until than, just stay tight until I can make some final arrangements with Kamek.". She than stomped off, her luscious and large ass bouncing as left the premises.

* * *

The Day had Pass faster then one would think. Sooner it was Time for Luigi work out With Wendy and He was doing what he liked most. Running and running and jumping the obstacles in the training zone. Jumping off Spikes and Koopa shells.

''Cmon! Keep running because them we go to squats '' Wendy said using sunglasses and drinking some juice looking at Luigi Running.

''I never thought i would be so good at this jumping and dodging. I think this is too easy'' Luigi said.

''Dont get cocky. That is step one to failure'' Wendy said

It was a hot day So luigi was Running withouth his shirt. he Still looked skinny since you cant expect muscles if your just working out for like what? A day in a half?

Wendy looked at Luigi as she drank her juice, She take a look at himw through her tinted sunglasses. She said to herself, ''Hmmm average body mass But I bet after a few weeks under me, he'll be better! He doesn't have expectant muscles, but he did tell me earlier that he used to work as a plumber who fixed pipes. So he does have a little muscle, but not that much''

After completing the exercise, Luigi is tired but still willing to do Wendy's squats. She does it with him, as she wants to stay in shape as well and perhaps give him a bit of a tease & make him see why its good to be working under her. So to speak.

She goes in front of him, her back to him and showing the lucky dude her thick and full backside. She commanded, "Okay than plumber, let's go! 100 squats! Ready...now!".She started to bend her knees and squat down, Luigi soon getting a view of some very plump booty action! He mimicked her moves, but his eyes were full set on her glutes.

He said to himself, "(Mama Mia! That is a whole lot of thigh and booty! She's gonna kill me not just with these exercise stuff, but also with her body! My hormones are going into hyperdrive!0". It was a true, as a healthy and true red-bloodied man, he was driven wild by seeing beautiful women. And Wendy was starting to top them all!

The Koopa lady looked behind her, and saw what he was doing. She blushed from the intense stare, but remembered that they had work to do. She gave a command bark and a glare, causing Luigi to snap out of his trance and get back to put his focus on his exercise. Little did the green-clad human know was that Wendy preened underneath his stare. This was the first time in a long while that someone actually liked her current body like this, and she enjoyed the feeling.

* * *

 **~Two hours later~**

The sun was now setting, the day through with night coming in. Once again, Wendy carried the tired human visitor back to his chambers. He was covered in sweat, and also having some light bruises on his body. He had gone head-to-head against the massive beauty, and saw how strong she really was. She was holding back, for sure, but also displaying that she was no mere push-over. The bruises most likely would be gone in a couple of days.

He looked at her and made a small crack, "You know. its us men that carry the ladies bridal-style like this, not the other way around. But, not complaining.". He was trying to lighten the mood, since nighttime meant that the castle was very quiet now.

Wendy smirked down at her new minion and remarked, "Heh, don't get too comfortable little man. Hopefully when you get strong enough, it'll be you carrying me! In fact I think that should be a new exercise in the future!"

Luigi gulped, feeling that his little joke would bite him in the end and he was right. When they made it to his room, he was tossed once more on the bed. This time, however, he managed to get in control of the bouncing after he rebounded the fourth time. The plumber sighed and said, "Whew! another day done. And after tomorrow, my test comes"

Wendy looked down at him an stated "I have to admit you're one resilient guy. Still a bit weak, but resilient.". Indeed, most minions in any of Bowser's army would have quit. But Luigi showed he had determination, conviction and patience to endure. And that was a big plus for her.

Luigi looked at Wendy, still blushing at seeing such beauty. He shook his head slightly and asked, "So Wendy, what more can you tell me about this world? You keep saying that its multi, but still not figuring that part out.".

''Well for starters this where we are is chocolate island, Not really chocolate though its World 5 my territory. This planet has many different worlds in all kinds of shapes and different stuff like weather,power ups and pipe colors and their princesses'' Wendy said.

''Power ups? what are those?'' Luigi asked

''Kamek Dint tell you? They are magical items that sometimes appears on the flying question block that hover around the place. Though dont expect to always get something cool out of them since its mostly random sometimes depending on the place'' Wendy said.

''Hey that sounds really interesting. Do you think The forest of Illusion has some of those?'' Luigi asks.

''Totally but they dont last forever you hear me? most of their effects are over if you get hit one time'' She said.

''Oh...that is a bummer''

Wendy then takes something from behind her and show him a small bottle with green liquid on it.

''This is a healing potion. It cures half of your damage since its not a 1-UP mushroom but it does the deal''

Luigi is amazed to hear about the power-ups and worlds that inhabit this strange land he has slowly started to become a part of. And when he sees the bottle, he peers at it and says, "Oh wow! Now that is something! I bet its better than taking medicine back in my world!".

Wendy smiles just slightly at his reaction and puts the bottle back behind her shell. She stated, "I have no doubt of that''

The plumber thought on it for a moment, than replied, "Guess I'll have to ask Kamek about that. The guy is a good teacher so far, but really knows how to lay on the challenges."

Wendy said, "That just shows he sees much in you. The greater the challenge, the more faith actually has in you in completing said challenges. Now, you go and get some rest little man. We got a lot to do tomorrow before you're ready to face the forest!"

Luigi nods. but than his stomach growls as he shows he is really hungry. He blushes in embaressment, but Wendy secretly thinks that is kind of cute on him. She says, "Ah, yes. You haven't had dinner. you wait here. I'll go get one of the chefs to make you something to eat. By the way...what do you eat?".

''Well i think i eat anything you serve me'' He said

''Fine then i ask the koopa that is the cooker to make you some cabbage potato soup'' She said leaving the , Luigi got a look at her bouncing, jiggling backside and tail.

He would be having good dreams tonight!

When she left the room and got a good distance from it, Wendy was wondering on what kind of world her new minion came from. She sighed and said to herself ''Im Sure he will eat anything we thrown at him''

As she walked down the hallway towards Kamek's chambers, she remember on how Luigi did this afternoon. He was really giving it his all, but more room of improvement could be made. Still, she liked his dedication and also the way he was developing. It was slow of course, and gradual, but even she could see that he was getting stronger. When she got to Kamek's chamber, she opened the door and found the aged wizard looking over one of his large tomes. He turned around upon hearing her enter and asked, "Ah, Mistress Wendy. What can I do for you today?".

Wendy looked to Kamek and stated, "I would like to know more about the world that Luigi came from. Do you know of a viewing spell to see what kind of place he lived in before being dropped here?".

The elderly Magikoopa stroked his chin and answered, "I do know of a spell that can do the trick. But first I need to scan him briefly with my magic. Than, I can find the exact dimensional frequency his body runs on. From there, it should be easy to find the dimensional area he was in before coming here.". Now Wendy was impressed with Kamek, and also thankful that he was part of her command. While most Magickoopas just loved to sling spells here and there, and also just be zany with their power, he was different.

Kamek was among the very rare Magikoopas that knew about the potential, and also dangers of magic. So he studied hard and long, again a rare trait amongst the Koopa Troopas. So it was little wonder why Wendy was glad to have someone like him to trust, especially in this day and age.

Said magical bi-pedal turtle looked to Wendy and inquired, "May I ask why you want to view the human's home world, your Majesty?".

The booty-heavy Koopa girl sighed and stated, "I just wish to know what that guy loves to eat. I know we make anything here, but I like to be sure he at least gets some of his favorite dishes.". This caused Kamek to smirk, which made Wendy raise her left eyebrow a little in suspicion.

She asked, "What?".

Kamek chuckled softly and replied, "Nothing, nothing... just thought it was amusing to see you go to such lengths for this new member of the Koopa Troopa. Quite an interesting change of character, I think...". He knew Wendy O'Koopa very well, and she had never gone out of the way to learn more about any of the minions that used to be under her. To see that she was doing this for the green & blue plumber... he knew that a subtle but clear change was occurring with his leader.

Wendy scoffed at this, but a tiny blush could be seen on her beautiful face. She stated, "Whatever... can you do the spell now or not?".

Kamek kept the smirking on, making Wendy fume as he strolled past her. He remarked, "Of course I can. Just tell me where the young human is doing now?". She answered that he was most likely back in his bed chamber. He knew where it was, and thus went out on his own to see Luigi while Wendy went to where the kitchen area was at.

Again, Wendy had a lucky break. Even though a vast amount of her minions were gone, she still had a couple loyal ones... ones that knew how to cook! So she was going to tell the Chef Koopa there, Finnigan, to try and make something for Luigi after Kamek got what he needed.

As soon as the elderly magical Koopa arrived to Luigi's chambers, he knocked on the door. Another thing that Kamek had was politeness, which was again a rare trait among any within Bowser's army. He heard Luigi answer to come in, so he did so. Kamek saw his student lying on his bed, resting and also sporting some light bruises. He chuckled and inquired, "Another rough day of training, I see.".

The Italian-American plumber nodded and answered, "Yup... its more rough than any kind of thing I did back in Brooklyn, but I ain't quitting.".

Kamek stated as he went to face Luigi, "That is good to hear. Again, you surprise me with your resilience, Luigi. Not only do you possess magical potential, but also physical ones as well. After some months, if years of training, you will be quite a force to be reckoned with.".

The plumber was blushing slightly in embarrassment, not having used to hearing compliments like that. He than asked, "By the way, why are you here? Is there another lesson to be learned?".

Kamek answered, "No, no lesson for the night. I just came here to get a quick scan of your body. I wish to learn more about, young apprentice.". He waved his wand only once, dipping it a little at the end of the wave with a red circle appearing from the wand.

Luigi stood still as the circle went to his head, enlarged and slowly scanned over his body. In Luigi's view, it was like being in one of those medical machines that he saw back home on TV. Where patients would have their body scanned completely by being in a metal tube of sort. Once the red circle slid past his feet, it went back to Kamek's wand and was sucked back in here.

Kamek stated, "Done. I have what I need. Thank you for being patient, student.".

Luigi answered, "No problem. But... before you go, I do have a few questions for you. If you don't mind, that is.".

The magical teacher answered, "A teacher doesn't mind being asked questions from his student, so long as they are productive ones. So, what is it that you wish to ask?".

Luigi inquired, "Wendy told me something about Power Ups and Question Blocks. Since I am new to this world, I would like to know more about them. Especially since I will be heading into the Forest of Illusion soon.".

Kamek indeed liked how his student wanted to learn more about the Dinosaur World area he was now in, and thus started to tell him about the various Power Ups that were in the current world he was in. Also on what Question Blocks are, how they are made and also what purpose they fulfilled in the world.

''Question Mark Blocks also known as a Mystery Block is one of the many blocks you can end up finding. They are quite common but they don't have the same content you see? They are usually seen floating in midair, often containing many different things like power ups or maybe some gold coins. They may also be invisible sometimes so you can end up finding one by accident. It's not very clear why they are here but all we know that it's a feature of our world'' He said.

''Wow that is really interesting, how you activate them?'' Luigi asked.

''All you need to do is hit them, them see what they have to offer, there is many power ups like the fire flower that allows you to be able to shoot fireballs the size of your hand I suppose. Some power ups will activate right away if you touch them or maybe eat them, also some of them don't stay quiet but they move away so be sharp. That reminds me I have a book for you that has all the power ups find out so far. You can take a look at them Later to learn more about it'' Kamek said

The plumber sees The Koopa getting a book about Power ups and give it to Luigi.

''Wish you luck tomorrow morning'' He said in the way out.

Luigi said to himself, "I have to say, this world just got a whole lot more interesting if they have something like these items here! Let me see...". He started to read the info written in the tome, and finding something interesting. There was some power-ups like the Mega Mushroom and Mini-Mushrooms that were located only in certain worlds on the planet, and not anywhere else. They could be found and brought over to other places, but usually it would be a bit costly to do so.

Luigi continued to read, finding out that in the current area he was in now, the Power-Ups in the land were Mushrooms, **1-Up Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Star, and Cape Feathers**. The plumber read that normal Mushrooms were red with white spots on them, and with a face! Well, not a face per say but they did have eyes. And touching another living being, the mushroom would be absorbed into the body and make one bigger! At least twice the size they originally were!

The 1-Up Mushroom was green with white spots, and served as an ingredient for healing remedies. In short, it gave the user a 1-Up on life when they were severely injured. Luigi could see why this particular power-up was considered a treasure, according to the book.

He turns the page to see the info on the Fire Flower, and is amazed to see that it would give any who merely touched it the power of flames! The most noticeable was the changing of colors, such as the shells of any Koopa Troopa would turn red and they would fling the fireballs from their hands. It did say that it would change the coloring of clothing, but it has only been seen by Princess Peach in some battles. Luigi didn't see a picture of her in the book, wondering what she looked like and how she would utilize the fire power.

He went to the next page to see the Star power-up, which was a golden star with black eyes on it. Luigi read that the Star was incredibly rare, and for a good reason. Whoever touched it would be totally invincible and invulnerable to any attack! They would flash brightly like a star in the sky at night, but the power-up was brief, about 10 or so seconds before it faded away. Luigi chuckled, saying to himself that he would have loved to have that kind of power-up while growing up.

The streets of Brooklyn were rough and tough, especially for one growing up. Luigi had run from bullies, and most of the times, he got away. The other times... well, that was when he would have wished for a Star to help him out.

The next item that interested him was the Cape Feather, which was a unique white and orange feather that resembled those on eagles. He read that a Cape Feather would have the user to wear a cape like a superhero, and they would have the ability to glide, reflect projectiles or even smack around enemies via a technique called "Cape Spin"! Another technique was the "Ground Slam", which was rushing fast to the ground from the air and slamming the ground with terrific force!

Luigi said to himself, "Hey, not some bad power-ups! Stuff like this could be useful on my first test! And these other power-ups... have to ask either Kamek or Wendy more about them.".

Meanwhile, Kamek was heading towards the kitchen were Wendy was at. He had what he needed, and now was going to deliver the info to her. When he got there, he saw Wendy actually putting the ingredients in the pot and cooking them! True the main chef was there overseeing her, but this was new for Kamek since the big booty beauty had NEVER tried cooking at all!

He thought, 'Now its official... this Luigi guy really did something to make Wendy actually attempt something like this! That, and also its amazing to see the kitchen still in one piece!'.

In the end Luigi eat the soup that Wendy made for him (not that he knows) it was a little burned but tasty notheless. He slept well for the rest of the night. He had some interesting Dreams that he is totally going to remember in the morning.

* * *

 ***Luigi Dream***

Luigi was on Brooklyn and was chilling in his old room, such room was the basement of his plumbing services. It was wide and very spacious. Sure it was noisy due to the many utilities there such as the furnace and many pipes that run to the ceiling & to the other places in the apartment complex but hey! A plumber needs his stuff right?

''I don't know why but today feels great! I'm glad I got out of bed today'' and goes to the kitchen to make himself some pizza for the night.

However before he could heat it up someone knocks on the door. He wonders who it can be since he is not waiting company; a melodious voice can be heard and catches his attention.

''Maybe is someone looking for someone to fix the pipes of their homes'' He goes to the door and opens it expecting a customer.

But when he opens it all he sees is a huge pair of tits and right down thick thighs?

''Wait what?'' He asked

Then such giant body shows its face and it was no one else but Wendy O'Koopa.

''Hey there Luigi can I come in?'' She said winking at him.

''Wendy? I thought I was back but…ah yes?'' When he said that Wendy just comes in destroying Luigi door and getting inside the place. ''Oh boy this is going to cost me''

Wendy was wearing a pair of black yoga pants skin tight to her skin and a dark pink shirt with small straps holding on. It looked like it was holding ok on her huge tits. His eyes were glued to her backside. The tail only adds to the allure as she sways in a hypnotic way that totally grabs his attention. He swallows thickly, his heart pounding and also blood going to his head & heart...and also the other head down below!

''S-so what do I get the pleasure of having you here?

''I am having some trouble, my pipes are all clogged up and only you could fix it'' She said.

The plumber turns around facing the floor a little embarrassed and says.

''W-well it's a little late so maybe tomorrow I can do that first thing In the morning what do you think?''

When he turn around Wendy clothes had totally changed, she was now wearing a sexy transparent Black nightgown and was smiling. That makes Luigi turn red in a way that would make an angry Wiggler Worm green with envy.

''M-MAMAMIA!'' Luigi said surprised

Wendy huskily states, "Oh Luigi my pipes need some inspecting. Can you do it?" She bends over displaying her magnificent big Phat jiggly butt. Luigi almost faints from sheer pleasure at seeing such a sight. When such creature did became such target of desire from him again?

''SURE! Let's d…'' But when he run towards her he ended up waking from his dream. **  
**

* * *

''Uh? w...oh! It was a dream'' He said kind of sad and then go back to sleep.

Next morning he wake up still feeling the pain of his workout but he got up anyway.

For breakfast he got Orange Apple Slices and red Berries in a bowl. It was quite the fruity breakfast, though he got no coffee which he really missed. Maybe they don't have it? Anyway, today was the day and he needing it to get ready for it.

The only exercise he did was was stretching his body to warm it up. He then gets a backpack that he got for this moment and put a series of objects in it.

He got the permission to get out of the Castle meeting Wendy and Kamek outside of it.

''You did nice so far Student but now its time for your test and its notta gonna be a walk in the park. So i hope you get all you need it for this challenge'' Kamek said.

''Dont come back empty handed or i double your training'' Wendy said.

''Ehh! I die if you do that'' Luigi said.

''One more thing to motivate you to come back with victory'' She smirked.

Kamek Sweat dropped in anime style hearing all this as he then cough getting their attention.

''Here get on my broom,it can take both of us. I will bring you to the forest of air since its easier like this,you can see some of the world aorund you too as long as your not afraid of some heights'' He said

''I guess not? (I mean i never got reall as much high as the elevator in a shopping though)'' He thought.

The green mustachio plumber looks at Wendy giving her a smile and waves to her as he get on Kamek Broom together with him.

''Wish me luck, i make sure to do my very best'' He said.

As soon as he said that Kamek took off on his broom in speed. Wendy just keeps looking at it until they are far away.

* * *

Luigi looks down as they fly over Wendy's territory, still amazed that he is ACTUALLY flying on a broom in the air! He said to himself, "Boy, would kids back home be envious of me!". He remembered the days of Halloween when he was little, seeing some of his friends dressed up as vampires, mummies, superheroes or witches. Now that he was flying on a broom in another world, he imagined that the kids would be envious of him now.

Kamek stated, "So, how do you like Wendy's territory after seeing it like this?". Luigi looked down, experiencing a moment of vertigo for a moment before regaining himself. He looked down to see that much of the landscape was rocky and full of mountains, yet at the look of chocolate from his point of view.

Luigi answered, "I can see why Wendy's area is called Chocolate Island. Kinda cute, in a sort of way.". He than looked in the distance, and saw massive forest up ahead. He pointed at it and asked Kamek if that was the Forest of Illusion.

The old Magikoopa answered, "It sure is, and also the territory of Wendy's fellow Koopaling, Roy Koopa. He is more or less a big bully to the inhabitants of the land, and he has strength in spades!".

Luigi had read up about the Koopalings from one of the books that was in his room, and after seeing a picture and description of Roy, he was in no hurry to meet the brute. Soon, Kamek flew over the castle that belonged to Roy and luckily for them, the Koopaling was nowhere in sight to spot them.

The forest was right there and Kamek dives in with his broom bringing Luigi to inside the forest depts. Landing there The plumber gets out of the broom and looks around the forest,it seemed quite normal so far...except for the trees who seem to have funny faces.

''Well student here we are. Take care and watch out for any major trouble,if your lucky maybe you can end up finding something interesting and learn more about this world'' Kamek said.

''Well this sure is gonna be an adventure,cant say i am not nervous but i manage. I come from a tough place'' Luigi said.

''Well student this is goodbye for now. Let the test begig and i wish you good luck'' Kamek said before going away in his broom.

Luigi looked on as Kamek flew away, now facing the entrance to the thick forest that would make any forest he had seen or heard about in his own home world look tame. He gulped slightly and said, "Well... this is it! Let's see what I can do...". He slowly walks into the Forest of Illusion, soon being swallowed by the darkness.

The forest was so thick and dense, it was a surprise that any kind of sunlight would come through the thick foliage above. What Luigi did not know was that the Forest of Illusion was part of the land mass that he was now on called Cookie Mountain, so the ground did look like cookie dough. In any case, he continued his trek through the forest path. He looked around and muttered, "This place... it is creepy! I hope that no ghosts or goblins show up...".

He continued onward until he saw something unusual... which was Goomba in a bubble! It was a Galoomba, a type of Goomba that looked differently than normal Goombas. It was smaller, and also floated around in a bubble. Luigi looked at the strange sight and stated, "Wow... now that is something you really don't see every day.".

He raised his hand to try and stop the bubble from being blown away, thinking the Galoomba inside was trapped and needed help. His touch popped the bubble, depositing the minion on the ground with a small plop. The plumber looked down and asked, "Hey there, you okay little guy?". However, the small minion of the Koopa Troopa was not pleased with this.

He exclaimed in a tiny male voice, "Hey! I was having fun floating about until you popped me! Grrrr... now I'm made!".

Luigi backed away and tried to calm the little guy down, but the minion was having none of it. He whistled loudly and exclaimed, "Hey everyone, we got an intruder in our forest! Get him!".

The servant of Wendy looked up, and saw that coming towards him was a pack of Chargin' Chucks and some Bob-ombs that also floated in on bubbles! Luigi saw the hefty linebacker Koopa Troopas, all three looking like they could join the NFL back home with no problem at all. But he read in the book back at the castle that they were the muscle of the Koopa Troopa army, and their tackle attacks were truly bone-jarring! He also looked at the Bob-ombs, remembering what the book stated about them.

Luigi remembered in the passage concerning them, 'Bob-ombs are truly powerful minions, living bombs that will explode either on impact or after a certain time as passed. Once they explode, they can destroy anything within its blast radius. The bigger the Bob-omb, the greater the explosion. EXTREME CAUTION is needed concerning any form of Bob-ombs!'. He gulped, seeing that each one in the bubbles were about the size of a soccer ball.

''Ehh?'' He just entered that very green forest and just tried to do something nice. Now he is surrounded by some hot headed minions. Getting in confrontation was not part of the mission but they dint look like they wanted to talk.

He Then get on position in the floor like he is ready to run a race. In one moment he run so fast he got next to that Galoomba.

''W-what?'' He said.

Luigi Took the little minion on his hands and throw him to the chucks who got confused by that and kind of try to get him in mid air still screaming.

''That will do for now'' Luigi then looked up the tall trees of the forest and get on one trying to climb up until he gets up on a branch. Looking at his side he sees a big fruit that was red like a apple. That was a red berry and was Big,he grabbed one and thinking for a moment he launches it on one of the bob-ombs bubble.

The bubble then pop out and he falls down in the ground. For some reason the wick started to turn on and it means it was going to explode.

''Sorry Guys but i cant get in trouble for now so just bare with me this moment and run away before that goes Kaboom'' Luigi said in the top of the tree.

The minions get away from the Clocking bomb,it explodes making a noise. They dint got in the way but then the other bob-omb bubble pop suddently and he falls upside down ready to explode too, they dont look like they are smart beings.

''W-we will remember this'' The male Galoomba said as he runs away and the chucks do the same running from more explosions.

''Talk about funny. Who puts feet in bombs? next time i better ask if someone wants to get out of a bubble'' He said getting down the tree carefully ''Now those are out of the question,find five minions to join Wendy? how hard can it be?''

* * *

 **A/N: I am here to say how thankful i am to have my friend DJ Rodriguez Helping me in making this story as fun and good to write as much as it feels even though i am better at writing lemon scenes. I recommend you all go to his profile and Read his stuff There is full of his determination ;)**


	5. Wiggly Friend and Spiny balls

**A/N: Hey guys you enjoying the story? I just here to tell you that its better if you imagine all the characters appearance here in a more modern fashion like in New super mario bros,Super mario world 3D or even Super Mario Oddssey since its better then just imagine all this in Super mario world old style right?**

 **Co writed by DJ Rodriguez**

* * *

After the previous Events Luigi was having some hard time finding a minion that could join, then again just one day had passed so far. He had to sleep on a tree branch and had to put a rope around his body and knot it so he would not fall when moving.

Once he wake up and got ready to start the day he continues on through the forest, looking for the next area. He starts to wonder around; looking around to see that the land,to see blocks that looked like they had eyes on them. And also juicy berries that are growing on the trees above. He says to himself, "How unusual this land is. Some possible enemies or friends in bubbles? Yellow Blocks with eyes? I bet that if this place had forest rangers like back home, those guys would have a handful with this place."

He continues on, than finds a strange coin floating in the air, one that is different from the coins he saw in Wendy's castle treasury room. He looks at it and sees the face of what appeared to be a dinosaur on it. He commented, "Wow a Dragon Coin! I read about them, but it's cool to see it close. It has the shape of those coins I once read that are in Japan." He prepared to jump and when he leaps up he takes the coin. He looks at it and sees the carved face of what seemed like a friendly dinosaur. ''I also read that Dragon coins are worth twenty gold coins. Get five of them and you get worth one hundred coins. Sweet! Real gold, this looks like a video game hehe'' He said putting it on his backpack.

Luigi soon arrives to see his first Question Blocks, which are situated near a gap in the ground where a large pipe is at. He scratches his head and says, "Okay three blocks here, and quite a gap in front of me. It looks like I need to use the blocks to leap onto the pipe to continue on. Well Wendy's training got my jumping real well but first, let's checks out these blocks!"

He goes to the first one, takes a deep breath and jumps up to bash it with his fist! It was not as hard as rock though. The block pops up, but only coughs up a single coin. He grabs it and puts it in his pocket this time, than takes a shot at the middle one. Then surprise! It's a Super Mushroom, which slowly comes up and starts to slide to the right. The plumber is very much surprised to get a Power-Up on his second shot, runs and grabs the item before it could slide down in the gap.

Once he touches it, he feels tingly all over as his body gains a slight white aura. He states, "W-W-Whoa! I feel all tingly, like I just got out of an electric massage chair! Whoa!" He then grows, doubling his height and he feels the power coming to his legs and arms! He looks down at himself, and sees that while not exactly NBA material, he is taller than he used to be.

The blue and green-clad human from another world says, "Now I know why they are called Power-Ups, because they really power you up!"

A voice from behind calls out to him, "Hey! What the heck are ya?!" Luigi turns around to see a Charging' Chuck, but sees that the minion doesn't look as large as before. It was due to the Super Mushroom, which made Luigi taller and a little bit more or less on equal footing with the massive linebacker when it came to size.

Chargin' Chuck looked over the plumber hard, than commented, "Hey! You're not a minion or native to this world! You be a human, like that princess!" In his view, it was extremely rare to see another human besides the princess that his boss always kept going after.

Luigi replied, "My Name's Luigi and I am a servant for Wendy O'Koopa!"

Chargin' Chuck scratched his head and remarked, "Wendy? That Koopaling has a servant now? I thought all of her minions left her because she was such an annoying and unbearable ruler'' He said.

The plumber muttered that he wasn't exactly wrong about that, but the Koopa football minion didn't hear him. Luigi stated, "Well, not all of them. And I am helping her to gain more minions. Trust me, she's learned her lesson and wants to show it to them! Would you be interested in becoming her minion?"

The Chargin' Chuck being replied, "Not really, but...besides being boring to patrol the forest for Roy Koopa I am kind of lost in this place. I'll tell you what, you beat me and I'll go and work for Wendy!"

''You got to show me you're Power. Yeah that's right'' The charging chuck said flexing his muscles. He was wearing that protection for Football so any attack would get less damage for someone with not all the power for it or defense too.

''Oh man is this one of those situations where I got no choice? Well i am against all no necessary confronts but i make an exception'' He said.

''YEAH! Now c'mon!'' the minion said getting on position.

He charged towards Luigi, Seeing this plumber actually does the same but not as fast. When they are about to collide he does an acrobatic move putting his hands on the ground and then moving around left letting the Charging chuck go forward.

''Wait what?'' he said.

Luigi now behind him runs fast and jumps up stomping his two feet on his helmet who ends up getting stuck on his head.

''Sorry for That but charging directly is just easy to predict, you are open so maybe try something like strategy is good'' Luigi said for an advice.

The minion tries to remove his helmet from being stuck and finally does it.

''Dammit i was not expecting for that, i lost? Damm it'' The chuck said.

''Well i defeated you. That means you're going to keep your promise right?'' Luigi asked

'' T-this was just a luck shot I am not totally done but yeah yeah i am no liar, but next time i won't be so foolish'' The defeated charging chuck said.

Luigi was very pleased with himself, a smile on his face that showed he was very glad that he had won a brief but important fight. He had managed to get a minion for Wendy and a powerhouse at that! Not very bright, but having some muscle is at least something. He looked to his new acquaintance and replied, "Thanks for keeping your word! Also, you aren't foolish. You just underestimated me that's all"

This made Chargin' Chuck puzzled, as most enemies would have vowed revenge or did some smack talk to the winner. But to get something that was akin to a compliment even after losing. It felt weird, but nice which made the Koopa more perplexed.

The plumber looked to him and asked, "Can you get back to Wendy's castle from here?"

Charging' Chuck answered, "Ummm...yeah. I have to get past Roy's castle, but luckily for me that he doesn't keep a good eye on his own land's boundaries." Seeing the confused look on Luigi's face, the large linebacker explained that the Koopalings often made sure their own minions don't go into another's territory, so that keep their own troops while denying their fellow Koopalings others UNLESS ordered by Bowser himself.

Luigi replied, "Thanks for telling me that, it really means a lot to me." It did indeed, for knowledge was something valuable to a sorcerer and he would need any he could get at this point. He wished Chuck good luck in getting past Roy, the linebacker remarking that often the Koopaling would be too busy inside his castle to look outside for any intruders or minions going to another's place.

Before he could leave Luigi learn that his name was Bucky. Seeing the bruiser leave the area, Luigi sighed and continued on his quest to find his way through the Forest of Illusion. He continued onward towards the east, and came upon which, according to the map he had, Forrest of Illusion Area 2. Before him was a huge lake, and it was quite deep. He checked the map once more, and found out that the area he was at was really an underwater one.

He commented, "Oh! Interesting that looks really deep, I wonder if there is any fish there'' The moment he said a Cheep cheep fish jumps out of the lake and ends up hitting him in the face.

''Ouch!'' He said as then suddenly he goes back to his normal size. He looks confused at himself as the fish shakes with no control in the dry land trying to go back to the water which succeeds. ''Oh geez what happened? I am no longer big like before? That fish sure can jump high ugh…I hate surprise attacks on me. I think I'll skip this area for now. I don't have anything to help me underwater yet." It was true, as the young plumber had just gotten used to this new world's land. He wasn't ready quite yet to tackle an underwater area.

He turned around and saw a straight path that maybe would get him to another place of the forest. Making up his mind, he took the path while he started to think on what he had encountered so far. He also remembered the dream he had about Wendy, his face turning red as it was something he would never forget.

''Focus Luigi you are not here to fool around'' He said shaking his head.

As Luigi continued down the path, going through the dense forests and seeing the peaceful nature all around him, the plumber was again amazed at the contrast he was facing now and just a few moments ago. He said to himself, "Wow... talk about a good change of pace. I fight against some strange enemies, and managed to make a football-like Koopa turn over to Wendy...Well not really fighting more like jumping on their heads but Now, its as peaceful as can be''

The blue and green-clad citizen of Brooklyn soon came to Level 4 of the Forest of Illusion, emerging from the dense forest and coming to a place that had many medium to tall cliff spots. He said to himself, "Wow! From forest to rocky terrain, again weird. Oh well, time to keep on going forward!". He continued to walk until he saw a shadow fall on him. He looked up to see...

A being floating on a cloud with a smiley face, holding a fishing pole that had a green mushroom on it?!

Luigi thought it over hard, remembering back to the book he read some nights ago thanks to Kamek. He snapped his fingers when he finally remembered and said, "Oh! That is a Fishin' Lakitu! I have to say, all of the beings I have seen so far, he is definitely in the top 5 of weird beings.". Even though he had seen that Dry Bones thief some days ago, which was strange enough in itself, it was weird to see some being floating on a smiling cloud and not falling through.

The Lakitu called out, "Hey buddy! I got myself a rare find here! Check out this 1-Up Mushroom!". When Luigi finally saw the mushroom more clearly, he couldn't believe his luck!

The sorcerer-in-training said to himself, "Wow! It is a 1-Up Mushroom! Talk about rare!". Indeed, seeing such a potent healing mushroom and after just a short trip through the woods was indeed lucky! Lakitu gestured for him to jump up and take it, which made Luigi very pleased. He believed that getting such an item, and bringing it back to Kamek would get some points in with the aging Magikoopa.

Also in scoring some, hopefully, lucky points for Wendy. Remembering the thick beauty made him blush again, but he shook his head to clear it up. There was still a training trip to be done! So he leapt up and took the prize... and that is when things got intense!

The Lakitu exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Enjoy the mushroom fool, cause you're going to need it now!". He than started to toss down red Spiny Eggs at Luigi, which when they hit the ground turned into Spinies!

The plumber yelped and ran as fast as he could, the floating enemy chasing after him while tossing down more Spiny Eggs. Luigi berated himself, "Mama mia, I forgot what the book mentioned about Lakitu's! They drop those weird spiky balls that turn into spiked-shelled Koopas! I should have remembered that!".

He continued on, running fast as he jumped over Paratroopas, chasms, and also Lakitu's that were in tall, purple pipes. The fruits of Wendy's training was showing, as he was running quite fast and leaping higher than before! He managed to jump over a pipe and over a chasm, which he knew he could not have done it at all without the training. Luigi thought, 'I really need to thank Kamek and Wendy for those training sessions! They are really paying off even though it was two days".

He soon arrived to see a clear block, that was flashing through a Mushroom, a Fire Flower, and a Cape Feather! They were flashing quick, and remembered that hitting a block like that would release the Power Up. He looked up briefly to see that the Lakitu was catching up to him! He muttered, "Well...here it goes!".

He rushed to the block, jumped and smashed it with his fist! The Power-Up popped out, changing from a Mushroom to a Fire Flower. Reacting quickly, Luigi leapt and grabbed it! He felt the power trying to change him, so he acted fast and put the item in his Backpack. He believed that he would need the Power Up later on.

 **L** uigi continued to run now, rushing past the various minions of Bowser so he could outrun the Lakitu. He came upon a row of golden Question Mark blocks that would be a shield for him, at least for now. It was than he came upon a another Dragon Coin "Cool i better grab then its my chance.". He grabbed the currency and put it in his backpack.

He looked up to see the blocks and said, "Hmmm... wonder if these blocks have anything. Let's find out!". He started to jump at the blocks from below, turning them into brown blocks from the strikes. Several small gold coins popped out from them... but one of the blocks held a Power-Up, which was a Mushroom! Luigi grabbed it, which was absorbed into his body and turned him back to Super Luigi!

The plumber liked being tall again, and looked up to see the Lakitu still floating about, searching for him. He said, "Oooh... not good, not good... Even with my training, I don't think I can jump that high to meet him in battle. What do I do...?

He saw a yellow pipe that held a Lakitu within it, and remembered from his book reading that certain pipes here in this crazy dimension were Warp Pipes that could take the user to another place! He swallowed his fear, took a deep breath... and after getting the coins in the ground he ran over to the golden pipe quickly! He jumped up, landed on the top, and pulled out the stunned Lakitu inside of it before tossing him to the ground.

"Here I go! Look out below!", Luigi exclaimed before going into the pipe, which made a strange sound just as he entered into it.

* * *

 ***Yellow pipe***

Luigi was a little dizzy after he get up from jumping like that in the pipe.

''Ughn...That was not so great of a landing'' he said

But someone else was there too and was not happy as he was attacked.

''Hey! What is your deal? You think you can just jump on someone like that?'' The lakitu he got there with him said.

''Oh! Im sorry i was being chased by another Lakitu who offered me a 1-up mushroom and...''He got interrupted.

''A what? man...that guy is tricking you, no one would give something like that for free to a stranger. Look! take a look at such item'' He said

Luigi takes the supposed mushroom from his backpack and look at it. It seemed weird like it had some stiches and...it was a plushie. A damm fake one up mushroom.

''Yeah i feel you. That guy goes around fooling anyone new with the fake one up mushroom so i bet your new here'' The lakitu said

''That was so not cool! i was minding my own bussiness and he came out of nowhere doing that'' Luigi said a little grumpy.

''Hey tell you what,can you help me get rid of his cloud? that way he wont be able to do anything so bad and i take the cloud. I hate being on pipes hiding,a lakitu withouth its cloud its just a nerd looking koopa troopa copy with a round face and glasses'' The lakitu said almost desperate.

''Geez ok calm down. I mean i was fooled by him and he is doing all that for fun? someone can get hurt i gotta stop him'' Luigi said thinking.

Luigi looked to his new companion, and than at the Lakitu on the cloud above that was still searching for him. He looked to the minion of Bowser and said, "Weird how dint thought of throwing his spikes in the pipe. By the way, what is your name?".

''My name is Steve and i am a Lakitu'' He said with pride

The plumber said, "That's your name? sounds cool. So, I think I have a plan to get that bad Lakitu off that cloud so you can take it. But for it to work, I will need your help.".

The new acquaintance of the human inquired, "Sure! But what can I do?"

Luigi asked, "First, let me ask you something. This pipe... does steam or water come from it?".

The cloudless Lakitu answered, "No, not really. Its not connected to any water system, if that is what you're asking. However, a lot of air comes out of it at certain times. I hang on to the inside of the pipe with my hands, which are quite sticky.". He explains that Lakitu's have a special secretion that forms on their hands, a thin but strong substance that helps them to handle the Spiny Eggs they throw down.

Luigi was amazed to hear this, since he did know about certain animals back in his original world that also did something similar to avoid getting poked by sharp thorns or spikes. He than asked, "Okay, that is good to hear. When is the next gust of air?".

The minion checked his watch, and answered that the next geyser of air would come in a couple of minutes. The sorcerer apprentice stated, "Good! Now, here is what I have in mind...". He whispered his plan to his new friend, who had his eyes go wide and told Luigi that his plan COULD work.

Before they got ready to put the plan in action, the blue & green clad plumber asked if he was a minion to any of the Koopalings. Steve answered, "No, not really. I may live in this part of the world under Roy, but I'm not officially part of his minion division,some of us just wait to be in some koopaling territory or more''

Luigi than asked if he would be willing to go to Wendy's domain to be her underling, in exchange for giving his new friend the cloud.

The Lakitu was perplexed to hear such an odd request, and that is when Luigi told him his story. After hearing it, and understanding that the plumber was now a minion of the Koopaling girl, he said that if he got his cloud back, he would go to be under Wendy's rule, even though he heard she can be hard to deal with. Now that pleased Luigi big time.

Shortly after that, the duo heard some wind below them... signaling that it was almost time! Luigi said, "Okay pal, get a-ready! Here it comes!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lakitu on the cloud above was still looking for the chump who took the bait. He had a Spiny Egg in each hand, ready to drop them down on his victim. He looked around and stated, "Okay now, you human punk... where are you?". Truth be told, the minion was surprised to see a human since the only known human in the Mushroom world was Princess Peach and...

When he got close to the golden pipe, he heard some yelling. Looking down he sees his target, standing on the outstretched hands of the Pipe Lakitu as they shot from the pipe like a cannon! He exclaimed, "What in Bowser's shell-!?".

The plan Luigi had was a simple but ingenious one; to let the wind pressure from the pipe shoot both him and his new friend out from it like a cannon, with Steve under him with his arms stretched out as far as he could above his head. Luigi would use his acquaintance as a spring-board of sort, getting extra air-time when they would be at max peak after being shot from the pipe.

The sorcerer-in-training felt the two of them slowing down, looking down at his buddy and exclaimed, "Okay, here we go!". Steve nodded and threw Luigi as far as he could, gravity soon taking over as he started to descend towards the ground. Luigi rushed up, and went past the stunned Lakitu who was too surprised to even throw his Spiny Eggs!

All he could see was what it looked like a green missile or bullet bill in green that hit him on making him fall from his cloud and hit the ground as well as Luigi got his head on the dirt.

The green clad plumber gets his head out of the soil a little dizzy after that improvised move on the air. Cant say that the other lakitu was happy.

''Are you trying to kill me? You damm green mustachio bastard'' He said

What he was not waiting was when someone whistle to him making him turn around and See Steve on the cloud now smiling.

''A true lakitu knows how to use his magical cloud...with respect'' Steve said

''Hey! That is not yours,give it back'' The other lakitu said

''Your days of being such a jerk are over now get out of here you punk'' Steve said throwing the spike eggs at him that would turn into spinels.

The only thing he sees is the lakitu running away screaming trying not to get spikes on his face.

''Haha! Did you see his face? i always wanted to make him taste his own medicine'' Steve said

''I think he wont be bothering anyone for a while with fake 1-up mushrooms. Your sure you know how to get out of the forest?'' Luigi asked

''Yeah i know a way to get out but i need to do something first,thanks for the help'' He said

''Your welcome,is always nice to help''

The lakitu starts to fly away but then in the last second he returns.

''If your looking for a place to stay i know a place you can stay. The guy there is kind of serious and diligent but its a good place'' The lakitu gives Luigi a map to a cabin in the forest of illusion

Luigi took the map, taking a good look at it before putting it away. He looked to Steve and replied, "Thank you very much. I might go to this person's house.".

Steve remarked, "I would hope so, and soon. Nighttime here is crazy, and also the forest seems to come more alive it seems when the sun goes down.". The plumber gulped, not wanting to see a forest at night. And with the crazy things he had seen & experienced so far in this new world, he really didn't want to be around at night.

The friendly Lakitu than waved goodbye before going away on his new cloud. Luigi waved and saw him off, going back on the trail as he continued on his goal. He didn't want to let Kamek or Wendy down, so he decided to keep on going until he reached his true destination.

He brave plumber continued onward, jumping over chasms and also avoiding minions where ever he could. The hours soon passed, and Luigi saw that nighttime was setting down. He quickly took out the map once more, finding the location and going towards it once he managed to get his bearings. Luckily for him, the home was not too far away.

''Man Im tired i need to find the place soon'' He said

Luigi then sees in front of him a little far away his objective. A beautiful Cabin that was made with love,not one of those so called cabin in the woods you see in horror movies, it seemed like a good place to go.

''Oh Lucky! I managed to find it'' Luigi said starting to run towards it.

Once he reaches the place he sees more up close of the place and seemed simple but with an air of classic and just about enough for this place.

Luigi looks around, very much impressed with the home. It was cozy, snug in a good way, and well maintained. He looked around and shouted, "Hello! Is anyone home?!". He got no reply, which indicated that the occupants of the abode were away.

The plumber wiped his shoes on the rug that was underneath him, not wanting to be a rude guest or anything similar to that. He went to the living room, seeing a rather long reclining chair that looked to be made specifically for a tall person. He went to it, sitting down and relaxing a little. He switched on the lamp that was next to the chair, and the room was bathed in a warm glow.

He sighed and said, "Mama mia... now this is how to relax after a day of going through a forest that is filled with crazy minions and wacky enviroments...". Luigi vowed to chronicle his adventures in a journal once he got back to Wendy's castle after all of this.

He believed that his adventures should be recorded, and read to by future generations... maybe even his kids and grandkids, IF he had them of course.

''Hey there stranger''

A voice had spoken making Luigi jump from the chair and look around him seeing what appears to be a caterpillar-like insect with a segmented body and comically large nose. It had sections in his body that are in the shape of a sphere. It was a Wiggler.

''Oh i...im sorry for entering like that but i knock on the door and no one was there.'' Luigi had read about a wiggler. A large caterpillar characterized by a flower on its head and a huge nose. Wigglers typically just walk around minding their own business, with no hint of malice. However, they lose their flowers when jumped upon and fly into a rage, turning bright red

The Wiggler spoke, "Heh, its alright. Most of the time I do live by myself, so its actually good to have company over.". Luigi was surprised at this, since most beings he knew would freak out over seeing a complete stranger in their homes, not knowing at all if said stranger was good or not.

Luigi asked, "That is good. Sorry to intrude, but since it was getting late and this is the only civilized spot in the whole forest...".

The large segmented insect minion waved it off with his front foot and stated, "Its okay, I understand. And thank you for the compliment. Most of the other minions seem to like living all-natural in the woods, but me... I prefer a bit of civilized living.".

The Wiggler looked to Luigi and asked, "By the way, my name is Nicholas. What is yours?".

''My name is Luigi and i am in a quest you know? i would love to have a room to spend the nights instead of the trees'' He said looking at the wiggler who had the kind of glasses in his eyes that somehow said outloud that he is smart.

''Well your lucky,i have a room where is just perfect for tired bones like you. A night is here is worth ten coins'' The wiggler said

Luigi had forty coins since he got two dragon coins and some normal coins for the blocks so he could spend some nights,although getting more coins from the question blocks would be wise.

Wiggler checking some of his currency and looked to him, "It looks like you have enough, especially with these Dragon Coins. So, are you sure you wish to spend the night here?".

Luigi answered, "Yes sir, I would. Also, is there any food here? I am a bit hungry...".

The wise minion answered, "Of course we have food, lad! Like I told you before, I like to be a bit more civilized than my fellow minions! Just wait half an hour or so, and it will be ready.".

The plumber gave the correct number of currency to the keeper of the establishment, than was pointed to the room that was now his for the night. Luigi thanked him, than went to his new abode. The room he saw was well-kept and maintained, showing that truly this Wiggler minion was keen on clean.

He went to the bed that was just the right size for him, flopping down on the cushion and looking up at the ceiling. He said to himself, "I wonder how Wendy is doing... and Kamek... heck, even that Mason fellow. I hope they are doing well...".

His thoughts slowly drifted towards Wendy, to the Koopaling woman that had captured his attention. While she was an anthro reptilian of sort, she had a quality... a certain charm that Luigi could not ever ignore. Something about her got his interest, and it wasn't just her body. Well... her body had about 50 percent of his attention, since hers was something to REALLY admire.

''Man since when did i started thinking about her all the time?'' Luigi wondered that she was all in his head sometimes. ''I need to find some time to work on magic, Kamek will get grumpy if he sees me slacking off'' He said.

Time was running and after a time Luigi start smelling something good and sweet coming through his nostrils.

''Ohhh! I must find the source of this smell'' He said like he was hunting a treasure, the berries in the forest where good but eat berries all the time was getting to him,he wanted something else.  
Once he gets out of the room and walks to what seemed like the dinner room since there was a table made out of wood well crafted.

''Hey there lad bet you smell these huh? Its been a while since i had a visitor so i wanted to give you some nice food, dont worry i wont charge extra haha''

The wiggler show to Luigi a vegetable dish that he called Honey glazed baby carrots. Then he started saying how he Melt butter in a large skillet over medium heat. Added carrots, honey,brown sugar, dill and thyme and gently toss to combine. Cook, stirring occasionally, until carrots are tender, about 15 minutes.

Luigi looked at the food before him, taking in the sweet scent and also licking his lips. He stated, "Sir, this food smells and looks good! I can't wait to dig in!". While he was a fan of Italian and American dishes, he loved green food and thus why he was very much appreciative of the dish before him.

The Wiggler smiled and stated, "Then go on, son! I have plenty of food cooking, enough for seconds for the both of us! So go on...".

Luigi nodded, saying thanks before taking a fork and putting the honey-glazed carrots in his mouth. His tongue exploded with flavors of sweetness and tanginess that really got his taste buds going! The plumber started to devour the meal, his first real meal since Wendy's attempt at cooking. While the beautiful Koopaling was good with many things such as magic and fighting... well, she needed a bit more work in the cooking area.

Wiggler started to get to work on his own serving, looking to the human and glad to see that the being very much liked his simple but well-made meal. Once he had his own food, he sat across from Luigi and started to eat. It was a bit of a hilarious sight to see a long caterpillar sitting in a chair, but Wiggler had managed to do it.

The minion looked to his guest and asked, "Pardon me son, but do you think you can answer a couple of questions for this old worm?".

The sorcerer-in-training stopped eating his food for a moment and replied, "I can try to, sir. Least I could do for all that you have given me so far.". He really wanted to be a good guest for this minion, who was not as feisty as the others he had seen earlier.

Wiggler smiled and asked, "Thank you. My first question is... well... are you really human? Like that Princess Peach character? And also, why are you here in the Forest of Illusion of all places?". The elderly forest-dweller was indeed puzzled to see Luigi from the get-go, and wanted some of his questions that had been in his head for some time answered.

''Well i never met that princess peach you said but i am totally human, i cam here on the forest because its part of my training you see? I dont know what you opinion would be but because of some circunstances i am a minion from Wendy koopa castle and i need to get five minions to join'' Luigi said trying to be short.

Wiggler was surprised by this and said, "You are a minion of Wendy O'Koopa?! I have to say, you must either be very patient or a glutton to take orders from her.".

Luigi looked at him in surprise as well and remarked, "Wait! Are you saying you know Wendy?".

The caterpillar with the flower on his head answered, "Of course I do. I was under her rule before I left on my own.". He explained that he used to work with Wendy in the past, but he often found that her orders and manners were too brash and arrogant. She also wasted money, which made him very angry considering that his passion was into accounting.

This surprised the plumber, not only running into a former minion of Wendy but also learning that he had a passion & gift for money. In his view, someone that was able to keep up with expenses, accounting, numbers and money was someone to be respected. Math was never his best subject back home, so he grew at least respect those that were good with numbers.

He finished his story, "And so about five years ago, I just up and quit. I couldn't take that little whippersnapper, so I just wiggled away and have made the forest my home. So again, I am surprised that you would be willing to be under that girl.".

Luigi stated, "I see...I am sorry for what happened to you. But I can assure you, that Wendy has changed. After all Five years is a lot of time for someone to change right?''

''I dont know lad, i mean if all minions just quit when their bosses are annoying that would be terrible but with her was a special case, i pratically hided so no one would go looking for me, thats how she was annoying'' He said

The plumber relented and said, "Well I won't bother you anymore on that. If you wish to let it go, okay by me. But... just trust me on this one, sir. She has changed from the Koopaling you once knew back than. (maybe not a lot since is hard for me to know)''

The Wiggler was thoughtful, still doubting the human but at least considering his words in his head. The two ate the rest of their meal, the minion of the Koopa Troopa asking more about Luigi. Needless to say, the caterpillar was stunned to hear that the human was an apprentice to Kamek. The elderly walker knew the old Magikoopa, and also knew that him taking an apprentice now after all these years was incredible.

Wiggler stated, "I must say young human, you must be full of potential and promise to be educated by that old sorcerer! Usually, I hear moans and groans from other young Magikoopas that failed his tests. To hear you are his apprentice is... well, amazing!".

This got Luigi blushing, as hearing such praise was good for feeding his confidence. Hopefully, it won't get him an overflated ego.

After finishing the meal, Luigi helped his new friend to put up the plates in the kitchen. The elderly minion was grateful for that, and when the plumber gave him an extra Coin for a tip, that really made the old walker's night! They stayed up and talked for a little while, Wiggler telling some of his stories on his adventures in the Forest of Illusion. It appears that he had seen a lot, and done a lot as a former minion of Wendy.

Soon, it became late and Luigi felt it was time for bed. He looked to his new companion and said, "Well, time for me to hit the hay! Goodnight, old one. Thanks for the stay, and the food!".

The Wiggler chuckled and replied, "You are welcome, Mister Luigi. I hope you have a pleasant night.". He saw the human go into his room and closing the door, than he went to the fireplace to warm up. The elderly minion was lost in thought, looking at the flames as visions started to abound in the fire. He saw Wendy, before the Mega Mushroom incident, who was laughing and ordering him and many others around with arrogance and feeling superiority and also a short temper.

He looked to the flames, than turned his head to see the room where Luigi was sleeping at. He said to himself, "I really wish I could believe that Koopaling has changed But... I need proof with my very own eyes".


	6. Diary,Coins,Minions,Ghosts

**Co writed by the awesome writer! DjRodriguez**

* * *

 ***Luigi Diary***

 **One week has passed after i entered the forest of illusion and also one week i am in this world too,everything is just so interesting, I wonder what else this world has to show.**

 **I learned many things like just because you managed to recruit two minions it doesn't mean you won't be one week failing to get more *Sigh* fun fact about power ups,after sleeping the whole night i saw i was at my normal size again. The power up seems to have a time limit too and not just by getting hit with. I...i also learn that The fire flower even though being a magical item it's still a flower so just take it trying not to use it and put it in your dark backpack for a whole day with no sun really is a bad idea. In other words,i lost my fire flower ahnn..i wanna cry now This sure sucks.**

 **I never saw myself as a dude with huge amounts of muscle but i was not such a novice at working out. I love to run and plumbing work takes some arm working too, i am not lazy if you know what i mean. There was this time were my new wiggler friend saw me doing my workout routine outside of his house and he decided to talk to me why i was doing that kind of exercise so soon, it's not like it was super hard but i dint look like i had everything in the bag. He said that the simple routine of push ups, crunches and squats focus on the three key areas of upper body, core and lower body. while the 10km ensures great cardio too. It's a well-rounded workout that works on all the necessary muscles in your body. Your muscle conditioning and fatigue threshold would also improve phenomenally. The crunches help burn lots of fat, while the pushups and squats help build stronger muscles. Wow he sure is smart to know about something that i don't think he need to.**

 **But there were some cons, like if your looking to building extreme muscle mass, this is not your best bet. While you will see positive improvements, the entire routine does not focus on building muscles. Well i don't got disappointed though i don't want to have so much muscle. He asked me why i was doing a hundred everything i just said that i thought i could force myself to it and get stronger. Instead of saying Wendy asked me to it since i dont want him to see her as someone who would ask so much from someone right at first.**

 **Then he was straight with me as i still remember what he said. You want to traumatize your body and get cramps? True be said my legs were slightly sore doing the squats, and the push-ups went much slower. The worst was trying to do the sit-ups, I started to feel pain in my lower back trying to do them and I discovered that my skin was actually starting to blister. I did try hard but in the end he asked me to do 50 instead of 100 from each if i want to keep going forward, i could not do my running because the forest was huge and i could get lost, so now my joints were going to get that rest from the ten kilometer run. Well after one week i could feel that The squats felt almost as if my hip bones were grinding in their sockets on the way down to the floor Each one of the calisthenic exercises felt like an absolute ordeal to complete Every limb of my body felt exhausted. So much for trying to be the very best and that's why i took his advice and rested for the day and got to work less harder to let my body adapt. Man i hope Kamek does not have anything here watching me or who knows what they do if they know i decided to change the training, Wendy would be peeved.**

 **Luigi thought for a moment, and decided to write down more:**

 **"While it is tough for me to be here in an entirely new world... its not that bad either. While the training is tough all over, at least Wendy and Kamek see potential within me. Back in my world, I was often told that I would be average at about everything. Even plumbing, and it was my passion! Though, living in a place that has Warp Pipes and all, I guess a plumber would have to be careful when messing around with them.**

 **Wendy is... well, she is really unique from all of the other ladies I have seen back in own world! And I'm not just talking about species. She is large and rather... well... tempermental. But after hearing on what she has been through, I could understand that. And also, she tries her best even though it does have consequences to it. But she is a good one, that much I know despite her attitude. I do wonder what it would be like to really love a big beauty like her...wow i am falling that easy?**

 **In any case, it seems I still have much to learn about this new World. And also to see on what is really going on. Wendy and some of the Koopa Troopa inhabitants tell me that this Princess Peach character is bad news, but... I want to find out for myself. Also, it seems that Wendy's brothers are bad news in of themselves, so I want to see why its like that.**

 **I do have to say this about this world... its unique and special as it gets, and a WHOLE lot more interesting than back home!**

* * *

The green clothed plumber finishes his diary and puts it back on his backpack. He decided to skip his workout for now by doing some simple warm ups and then going into the forest to find more minion candidates for Wendy before the last week ended.

''I never get tired of this fresh sight of forest, even though its suppose to be a ilusion trap? hmm more like hard to get out'' He said walking

Most minions who know him so far after this first week already know why he was there so they just ignore him or run away as they dont want to be working under Wendy, man he would need some extra luck for this one.

On his way, he found an area that had purple pipes lined up in a row. Five of them; the first was small, the second one slightly taller, the third one quite tall, and soon descending back down in the same order the first two went up. The sorcerer-in-training scratched his head and stated, "I can't believe it... what are the odds...".

You see, Luigi reminded him of a place that Wendy had set up for him back at the castle; it was a small field that had long poles built up. The poles were meant to build up his leg muscles, by jumping from small pole gradually to the tallest one without stopping. He said to himself, "Almost reminds me of the old playground back home, but the poles were small and in place. This one has me really going!".

* * *

 ***Flashback on***

Indeed, Luigi hopped on the smallest pole, gaining his balance first before leaping to a slightly taller on. Wendy had told him that this was to not only develop his leg muscles, but also to develop balance and coordination. She told him, "When you're on your own in this world, you gotta be quick and agile as well. So try to get balance quick before hopping to the taller one. And if you fall, I'll butt-slam you so hard and deep into the ground before making you try again!".

* * *

The green-clad human plumber from Brooklyn sighed as he remembered those words... and also remembered when he did fall from the third pole. Wendy was over him... and gave him an excellent view of her big, bubble butt before it slammed down hard on his body! A resounding boom had filled the air, and the land shook a little from the impact! When Wendy got up, Luigi was as flat as can be. Almost like a cartoon character!

So that is when he focused first on balancing on the poles before leaping to the next one. Rolling up his sleeve, he said to himself, "Okay, let's see how I have improved!".

Luigi regained his balance on the second pipe, but when he looked to the third on... it rose to such a height! It stayed there for a few seconds before lowering down to a level where he could obtain the proper peak jump to it. He concentrated and said, "Okay... gotta time this just right.". He waited until the pipe rose up once more, than started to count.

The plumber mentally counted to three, than jumped just as the purple pipe was lowering down! He put all of his muscles into it, and managed to touch the rim of the pipe... and he was flailing his arms about so he wouldn't lose balance and fall. After some moments of hilarious waving to maintain his balace, he finally managed to straighten himself up.

"Whew! That was a close one... now, let's see...". He looks down at the pipe, and sees that it is completely black. Like it was endless. He remembered the words of Master Kamek, who told him that pipes that looked to be endless looking into it was most likely a Warp Pipe.

Luigi said to himself, "I remember reading about them in the books back at Wendy's castle. Warp Pipes are unusual modes of transportation, and they go all through the planet into various worlds. No one knows who set them up, and why pipes, but they can lead to secret areas and passageways. Sometimes...".

The plumber looks down, and wonders if this Warp Pipe would lead him to another area of the Forest... or to another secret place entirely. It was completely random at best to see if it was a regular or Secret Pipe.

''Well the best thing i saw on this forest that seems like a ilussion are the funny faces on trees and this pipes going up and down so maybe...Cmon lets gamble this one up''

Feeling adventurous today Luigi decides to jump on the pipe and see where he was going to be warped.

The plumber found himself sliding through darkness, feeling like he was on one of those water slides he been on as a kid back in Brooklyn. The ride seemed to last for some time, until a few minutes later, he popped back on the other side of the pipe as the pressure pushed him out like a cork from a bottle.

Luigi landed on his feet and said, "Mama mia… that was quite a slide! Now where...oh wow!

The green-clad hero-in-training found himself in a building of sort, one that was filled to the brim with golden coins! What he did not realize was that the Warp Pipe had taken him to a Secret Treasure Room, a vault of coins that was the hidden stash of Wendy's brother Roy Koopa. The burly bully of the Koopalings had swiped some coins that he had found on the sly, wanting to keep a part of his treasure for himself rather than give the normal tribute to their leader/father Bowser.

Luigi whistled as he saw the many coins that were stacked in the room. He said to himself, "If the U.S. had Fort Knox, this must be the world's equivalent of one! Look at all of this stuff!".

He thought of taking all of the coins back, but sadly remembered that his pouch did not have the capabilities yet to hold such an amount. So he had to take only some of it with him, but making sure that it wouldn't weigh him down too much on his quest.

He started to jump and collect some of the nice shinning coins to his posession now, he thought this was some treasure vault he discovered. If only he know that he was pratically steling Roy Koopa money hidden stash. Once he had enough to put on his backpack he look back to where he came from and feeling the backpack full with some yoshi coins and normal gold coins he decides to leave.

When Luigi made it back to where he started from the Warp Pipe, he hopped down and started back on his way within the Forest Of Illusion. After some hours of travel, he looked down from a cliff he was on and saw the Wiggler's home. He said, "I have to say, its a good view from up here. Now I need to find mroe minio...''

He would have said more, but he failed to look where he was going and tripped on a rock. It wasn't so bad... if he was on a flat stretch of land, but he wasn't. He tripped and fell on an incline that was going downward, and gravity combined with the weight that had increased on his backpack, took care of the rest! He yelled as he tumbled and rolled down the incline like a boulder, a rather comical sight for anyone that was watching. He continued to yell, but unfortunately it seemed that his speed was increasing!

He soon made it down to ground level, but the momentum was still carrying him along! He started to bump and smack into trees and rocks like a pinball, oddly enough the sounds that usually comes from a pinball machine sounding off on each object he hit. After a few minutes, he soon uncurled and came to a stop... his eyes showing the TILT sign for a few seconds before he blinked them away.

Luigi slowly stood back up, shaking and clutching his head as he was dizzy and hurt from what occurred. He mumbled, "Oh boy... I don't want to experience that kind of ride again any time soon.". He than noticed that it was now dark... but he looked behind him to see that it was still light, the sun coming out brightly, but for some reason it stopped at the area he was at.

He was very much puzzled... until he heard the sounds of echoing laughter in the distance, and a cold air was now blowing from the forest he was looking ahead at.

''Oh man that sounds a little spooky, maybe i should turn around?'' He said as he thought for a moment but then he started thinking that nothing super deadly or scared was around anyway he dint see anything scary enough to make him shit himself right? Also he had a lot of things now to prove to himself and that was also Bravery but...let that little shaking legs moment to pass through right?

The Plumber walks inside the dark part of the forest, the trees where so big and hided every light, he was sure that this would totally lead to a haunted house. Maybe the Boos where friendly? His line of thought was interrupted when he heard sounds of a discussion not so far from some bushes and trees where he could see two figures, he hided behind a tree to hear what that was and to not make a single sound.

''I told you we should had gone to the green pipe but nooo! you want to go to the yellow one really sure it was the right one'' The first figure said.

The second figure who seemed small and also seem like it was flying with the sound of flapping wings counter the talk.

''Shut up man you just dont understand, this is the closest to the main goal, we are just...having some interference'' The smaller figure said

Luigi thought, 'What are they talking about? Interference? And WHO is it that are talking?'. Mustering up enough courage as possible, the green-clad plumber slowly made his way towards where the voices were at. The trees were a plus as they hid within their vast branches, and also made each step carefully and cautiously. His innate fear of the supernatural was actually aiding him, as he wanted to see and hear without getting caught.

The minion of Wendy peeked out from behind a tree, to see a very unusual sight.

It was still very dark but he could see what appears to be a koopa troopa like the ones wendy had but he had a green shell and it had spikes? He wonders if the just grow like that or something. The other one was one of the so called Goombas that where the generic and also backbone of the minions around like Wendy would say sometimes but this one was different he had WINGS! and he could swear that he looked a little blue, arent goombas suppose to be brown?

''(It seems like a paragoomba and a Green shell koopa are talking, maybe i should introduce myself and ask them iff they want to join the Wendy castle?)''

When he walks some more he steps on a branch and makes a crack which makes a noise.

''Ahh! what was that?'' The koopa said

''Dude dont be so scared,dint you buy that spiked shell to show off how shady you are?'' The paragoomba said.

''(Hmm they seem harmless, maybe if i do this)''

The plumber then starts to get his hands together and makes his spell Candlelight very easily and with his eyes open, he had pratice that one for some good time and he made a big one to iluminate the dark place as it hovers around.

The Spiky Koopa and the blue Paragoomba saw the light coming from the place Luigi was at, but instead of being suspicious of the origin of the light, they started to panic! The Spiky Koopa exclaimed, "Oh no! Its a Big Boo! Its here!".

The Paragoomba exclaimed, "What the-?! I thought they stuck to the inside of the Haunted House, not go outside of it!".

His colleague remarked, "Who cares?! In this weird forest, anything is possible! I'm getting out of here!". He than beat feet and retreated, his flying companion flying fast to catch up to him.

Luigi looked around now from his hiding place, and saw that indeed the two minions were gone. He said to himself as he maintained his magical flame, "I don't think they would be good minions for Wendy to recruit if they get scared easily like that. Although... that flying Goomba… he sure looked rare enough that maybe Wendy would want to recruit him?".

As he thought on that, he started to walk more into the dark part of the Forest of Illusion, but more carefully now that he had his spell to light the way. As he started to go down the grassy path, his mind started to wander. His first thoughts were on Wendy, the busty and booty-licious woman that had caught his attention the moment he fell into this crazy dimension, almost like he just cant stop thinking about her?

He asked himself, "I know Wendy is... well, hefty due to her condition... but she is still one of the most beautiful wo...well female I have seen in my life! I wonder what the other women of this world look like.". He knows that Princess Peach was a human from what was told to him, but he had no idea exactly what she looked liked. And also on how she acted, if the ones that Wendy's current minions told him were true.

As he continued to let his mind wander for a bit more, he soon heard some laughter up ahead and that caused him to stop in his tracks and come back to reality.

"I know they might look like scary cats but i really need to finish the job. Best bet i have is to find them and maybe later they will have something to do there. Cant blame them for being on edge. Now what is this laugher anyway? Boos are suppose to be on haunted houses...i gotta find them before they get in trouble" He said as his good nature starts to kick. He wanted to give them a chance like he wanted for him a long time ago.

When Luigi came back from his thoughts, he looked up to see a large manor in the distance about 50 yards away. He looked at the building and said, "Mama mia… talk about run-down! This place looks like it hasn't been lived in for years. Who made this house?'' He wonders.

The manor looked to be in a Victoria-style setting, wooden and large to be imposing. However, it had an air of gloom and desolation to it that made it highly unlikely that any living soul would stay there willingly.

Luigi heard more cries of laughter from inside the place, and he was now on edge as his whole body was quaking. He gulped and said, "W-W-W-Well... time to... gulp... earn my... courage... oh boy...". He knew it was either this, or go back to Wendy empty handed... and while he did like her booty and body, he rather face the ghosts then that falling down on top of him hard.

He swallowed down his fear, and slowly made his way to the manor. Little did he realize that he was already spotted from the top window by two young Boos who were surprised to see another human other than Princess Peach!

The two Boos laughed hided in the darnkness as they saw Luigi approaching the manor, one of them having black eyes exclaiming to his friend, "Hahahaha! Lookie, lookie! A human! And it isn't Princess Peach!".

The other Boo, one who had small dots for eyes, laughed and replied, "Hahahaha! Its been so long since we have had anyone else around here! Its going to be fun scaring this dude!".

His companion nodded and exclaimed, "Come on! Let's go tell the others! I bet Big Boo is going to be glad to hear this!". With laughter, they vanished from sight.

Luigi approached the manor, very scared but still willing to go in. He knocked on the door a couple of times and called out, "I-I-Is anybody h-h-home?". He got his answer when the doors slowly opened ominously. He leapt up in surprise, but thankfully it didn't break his concentration on his Candle light spell.

* * *

A\N: Hey guys Long time no see? Here we finally get one more Super Luigi world Story and also the results of the poll of Which game is the best to have its items in the story.

 **1 Mixed Skyrim Magic and Dark souls Weapons: 3 votes ( 37%)**

 **2 Dragon Age Weapons and Magic: 2 votes (25%)**

 **3 Dark souls: 1 vote (12%)**

 **4 Skyrim: 1 Votes (12%)**

 **5 Mixed Skyrim weapons and Dark souls magic: 1 Vote ( 12%)**


	7. Spooky Ghost House

**Co writed by DJRodriguez**

* * *

As Luigi walked into the manor, he could see that it was truly desolate. Inside were boards and stone walls, giving it a much gloomy appearance than it was shown on the outside. The plumber & sorcerer-in-training continued into the manor, shaking slightly as he looked this way and that for any signs of life. His footsteps echoed throughout the place, the hovering light around him illuminating the way. He looked to see cobwebs hung on various parts of the wooden beams that formed the frame structure of the abode.

He said to himself, "T-This place is a home decorator's worst nightmare...". He continued to walk through the gloomy manor, going in deep until he came upon a Question Block. Looking around to make sure that no one was nearby, he leapt and hit his fist on the object. Instead of a Power Up, a small golden coin popped up as he grab it with his hands and put it on his backpack

He quietly said to himself, "Okay, that made a little noise but no one was around to hear it. And considering where I am, that is a good thing. Let's see now...". He continued to jump and hit the block, doing it eight times until it turned into a wooden block. Luigi counted that he got nine golden coins, and that was better than nothing. His backpack was already getting full with the currency so he didn't want to push his luck for now.

Luigi moved forward until he came across a chasm that spanned the room. He said to himself, "That is some big hole there. From what I can tell, it was removed away. If it rotted away, there would be some kind of jagged edges.". He was utilizing his plumbing training from Brooklyn, analyzing the situation in what he saw before doing anything.

A voice said from behind him, "Wow! You sure are smart for a human!".

Luigi rose back from his kneeling position and replied, "Thank you. You know, it's rare I...I...aye aye aye...".

Another voice spoke up, "Hahahaha! I think you got company, tall boy!".

Luigi slowly turned around, And when he did, he did a double-take as standing before him were... ghosts! Well, technically they were Boos, but Luigi was stricken at this very moment. The two giggling Boos made some faces at him, and that is when Luigi decided to beat feet and retreat! He let out a yelp of fear before turning around and jumping over the chasm, and going deeper into the manor!

The Boo turned to his friend and exclaimed, "Hahahahahaha! Now THAT was funny, brother!".

His companion cackled as well and replied, "Hahahahahaha! You said it! Come on, let's go and see if the others are up ahead to scare the pants off of him!".

While the two Boos vanished from sight, they did not see that coming out from behind the stone wall as another Boo... but this one was different from the rest. One thing was sure, it was a female.

When he was running through the mansion he finds a yellow wooden door. Without thinking twice he opens and gets inside so he could run away from the Boos, who knows what kind of supernatural powers they might have, But now he was on a long corridor that seemed like going forward was the only path for him...feels almost like a trap or some kind of illusion.

"This is a little suspicious" He said.

Then after walking for a moment his thinking was right as a bunch of Eeries who looked like small blue ghosts that look like dinosaurs with their eyes closed or just seemed like they were close show up

"Ahn...what are the chances of you guys just wanting some company?'' The plumber said but unfortunately they were not even for a conversation as they start going to him either on straight lines or wobbly in any direction. Luigi being the fast thinking guy he is dodges any of their dashes with jumps and backflips, he was quite good with some improvised acrobatics, glad his body was flexible.

As Luigi was doing this, he didn't noticed that the female Boo from earlier was watching him. She was invisible at the moment, but she was astounded as she saw the human leaping through the Eeries like they were nothing. A blush formed on her face as she whispered to herself, "Oooh… that human is something else! I have never seen anyone move like that from those dino-headed specters!".

Meanwhile, Luigi was very much thanking the stars above for the training Wendy and Kamek put him through. He was running on pure adrenaline now, wanting to get away from the strange spirits. He said to himself, "If someone told me there were ghost dinosaurs, I would have laughed. Now... not laughing!".

It took some doing, but Luigi managed to make it to the other side of the room. The Eeries turned around to make another rush attempt, but they were soon stopped by the two Boos from earlier. The two fools made themselves visible, as they wanted to scare the human more... but Luigi learned that ghosts can actually run into other ghosts, their intangibility canceling each other out.

The plumber continued to move even as he looked behind him to see the piled up specters. He shook his head and said, "Well, not looking a gift horse in the mouth on this one! Or in this case, a dinosaur's jaws!". He soon reached another yellow door, which lead him to a room that was quite vast and musty.

Luigi was now in a larger room than the other one, where the ceiling seemed to be much higher. He looked around to see cobwebs hanging on the wall that also looked to be bigger as well. He was hoping that it wasn't a giant spider that made them. He heard some laughing going on, and his curiosity got the better of his good judgement. He walked towards the noise and said to himself softly, "Its okay. I mean... it can't possibly be worse than what I just witnessed earlier.".

However, he was proven wrong yet again.

The green and blue clad plumber and sorcerer-in-training was now seeing a ring of Mini-Boos, small ghosts that were flying in a ring shaped pattern as they laughed & laughed loudly. Luigi was about to turn around and go the other way, but one of the Mini Boos spotted him. He exclaimed, "Hey guys! Look! We have a visitor, and its a live human!".

The whole conclave of spirits ceased their laughing and floating, all turning in sync as they spotted the now-shaking Luigi. He gave off a weak smile and stated, "H-H-H-Hi there... do you think... ummm… you can let me... pass on... please?".

One of the Mini Boos with a permanent grin remarked, "Oh, its okay! You can pass on... to the next life! Hahahahahaha! Brother Boos, get that fleshie and let's have some fun with him! Scare him out of his body!". The spirits all laughed at this, agreeing with their comrade before charging towards Luigi! The plumber let out a help before running away, the whole pack of about ten Mini Boos flying after him!

He exclaimed, "I MUST HAVE BEEN OUT OF MY MIND TO EVEN COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!". Fear was his source of energy at the moment, and the specters of the Koopa Clan were impressed at the human's speed. The female Boo from before was amazed at she saw him outrun and keep out of reach of her spirit brothers.

Luigi reached the end of the hallway, a wooden floor signaling that it was a dead end. He gulped and turned around, seeing the Mini Boos coming in fast like a swarm of bees. He whispered fast to himself, "Oh, I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! What should I do!?". He looked around for something to use, but he there was no weapons and he only had the Candle spell. He saw them coming in closer, sweat forming on his brows. He backed up against the wooden wall... and when he looked to it, and to the minions heading towards him, an idea formed!

He forced himself to calm down, but it was NOT easy. He saw them coming closer and whispered, "Wait for it... wait for it... now!". When the Mini Boos got closer, Luigi jumped and did a spring board jump off the wall! He sailed over the Mini Boo clan, who all turned to see in amazement on how their prey just executed something like that! The human flew past them above, and the Mini Boos were so focused on seeing they stunt... they forgot about the wall! Yelps and cries of pain sounded off when they all collided into one another & onto the wooden wall!

Normally, Boos would have to focus a little to make sure their bodies went intangible to pass through solid objects. But it was their distraction of seeing a mortal perform such a stunt that it shut down their focus, and thus the pile up of Boos on the wall.

Luigi laughed and started to run away again, going in the direction he was previously going on in the first place. He exclaimed to himself, "Hahahahaha! I can't believe that actually worked! WHOO HOO! I'm Luigi, number one!".

As he made his way on the wooden floor, the female Boo was amazed at seeing the tenacity of the human that had single-handedly made fools of her obnoxious fellow Boos. She wondered as a blush formed on her cheeks, "Wow... what a human... who IS he exactly?". Feeling the need to know more, she turned invisible and followed after Luigi more.

Said person was now past the place where the ring of Mini Boos were once at, and saw some coins between four yellow blocks over a chasm. He scratched his head and asked himself, "Now this is peculiar. Why put something like this here in the first place?". He hopped over the coins and on the yellow blocks over the chasm, not bothering to take the coins since his pouch was close to full. He did go to the end of the hallway to find another yellow door, but also a Question Block near it.

"Hmmm... let's see what this one has!", Luigi stated. He went up and bashed the block, but coming out from it was a button of sort. It looked to be half a circle, blue with a white P on it. He had just found a P-Switch!

Then when he was thinking on what to do with that thing the wall on his left start to glow making him turn around and see that some words where there.

''Stomp it?'' He said to himself wondering why those words had just show up. Could it be a trap? Well it wont hurt to try right?

The plumber then puts the p Looking button on the ground and then jumps on it. It makes a funny sound as the coins around turn into blocks and a blue door shows up out of nowhere, it had one lucky hole to go through because the coins turn blocks almost got it in no way to pass. Some kind of sound starts to play like it has a rhythm to just go already or it will run out of time.

''Man i have no time to be scared of the weird espheric looking creatures i must find those two'' Feeling brave he gets inside the blue door He arrives in a huge room, it was pretty much empty for some reason but it had some torches to brighten up the place and weird looking blue blocks.

''HELP! THIS IS NOT THE WAY I WANT TO GO!'' Someone screamed.

Luigi looks up and sees a big looking metal cage that had the spiked shell koopa and the blue paragoomba.

''Hey! are you guys ok?'' He asked

The two minions look at the direction of him and are surprised.

''Wow is that another human?'' The goomba said

''Dont worry i am going to get you guys out of there'' Luigi said running towards them...

But when he was getting Closer some kind of invisible wall got on his way as he hits face on.

''Ouch! what is this?'' He asked

Then something starts to show up midle air tuning visible, it was a big blue looking creature in espheric format with fangs on his teeth. It was a Big Boo.

''Oh man we are so done, look at that thing'' The spiked goomba said.

''HAHAHAHA! foolish greeny you think you can trespass this place all you want?'' The big boo said

''C-can you please let go of them? i have to talk to them and i dont think this is very nice to do with someone'' Luigi said still scared but more Brave now that his goal was so close.

''Who do you think you are to bark orders? they are my prisoners now and if you want them you will have to fight for it''

The Big boo then goes away and many Boos start to show up, five at best.

''Oh no! how is that guy going to deal with the Boos?'' The goomba said.

''Im sorry for being rude but its not so scary anymore since you guys have kind of goofy faces.

The mini boos are not happy to hear that so they start to attack by dashing at Luigi. Of course he uses his speed to dodge it but he thinks on a strategy that he thinks he can pull it off.

Concentrating as much as possible in that situation his hands start to glow with the Candlelight spell but this time he does Something new. he Sends the small orb of light that travels in the First boo and When it makes contact with it the light orb is now glued to his face, which makes the boo scream in annoyance since Boos hate strong light like the sun or the white orb of light Luigi just throw at his face.

''Aprentice level alteration magic: Magelight'' Luigi said

''Dude! Did he just used Magic?'' The Blue Goomba said

''That is so cool!'' The spiked shell Koopa said.

''Oh my god i cant believe that wor- I mean Oh yeah! Let's-a go!''

Luigi started to form another light orb in his hands, the smaller Boos now reluctant to approach him. The plumber was at the ready, but inside his head was a different story. He thought, 'Even though this spell takes away a minimal amount of energy, I can't keep doing this for long. And who knows how many of these ghosts this Big Boo here can summon up! I need to defeat this baddie in order to save those two minions... but how?'.

His musings were cut short when one of the Boos got too anxious, the tension getting to him and her charged fast! Luigi snapped back to reality, just in time to dodge the charge and did a little spin move that had him put the light ball on the back of his foe. The Boo felt the light on his back, and started to flail around like a chicken with its head cut off. It would seem that the properties of light did not mix well with ectoplasm.

The Big Boo growled loudly and exclaimed, "Don't just stand there, my subjects! Get that human!". The massive force of Boos nodded and started to swarm towards Luigi, who made a mad dash to escape his pursuers.

The plumber was VERY grateful now for Wendy's training, as he was now running fast from the specters! He ran all over the room, the Big Boo behind his subjects as he joined in the chase. Luigi was doing impressive jumping and flipping tricks to evade any Boo that was close enough to try and catch him. He also kept flinging the orbs at them, scattering some behind him similar to how a ninja used spiky stars to deter a pursing enemy. He had once seen a movie where a ninja did that, and now tried to emulate it.

The magical orbs caught onto the Boos, who soon ran around like crazy to get the light off of them. He said to himself, "I can't keep this up for long! I got to find a way to finish this!". He looked behind him to see the blue Paragoomba and the Spiked-Shell Koopa in the cage, both looking in awe that a mere human with limited magical ability was holding his own against the army of Boos.

Hiding from everything, the shy female Boo wanted to help Luigi but also didn't want to get caught in the act. She knew a weakness about Big Boo, and wanted to aid the human. She didn't know why, but she wanted to help him nevertheless.

The Big Boo then turns visible glaring at Luigi.

''Damm you, you think those small balls of light can defeat me? i get you !'' The big boo said.

''Hey why dont you go get someone your own size?'' The paragoomba said

''HMMHHHHHHH?!'' The big boo turn around looking at them with anger making the two minions afraid at that and start to sweat.

Luigi dint know how to make that big bool feel pain but he thought that now that he is tangible and distracted he could try something right? Then looking at some Blue blocks he tries to lift one and it was easy actually. Aiming the block to the big boo he launches it.

''You useless goomba, you think you can talk to me like th-AGH!''

The big boo soon was hit in the head by a blue block which it did hurt. Oh yeah Big boos are strong against weak light spells but even though they are big they are weak to phisical attacks when they turn visible, you can do that to normal boos too but they are more agile so its a little harder.

''I did it!'' Luigi said

''GRRRRRRR!'' Big boo was really angry right now he just wanted to stomp him. But when he looks at the other side of the room he seems someone. Then he smirks and calls it out. ''Dont just stand there! Come out and do your job'' He screamed to the female boo in the wall.

Luigi thought he was asking another boo to come and in a way it was. coming out from behind the stone wall as another Boo...but this one was different from the rest. One thing was sure, it was a female.

She was roughly about the same size as Wendy is now, althought slightly smaller in height but not width wise. She was also more...well, formed like a humanoid rather than just a round shape like most Boos were. She also had magnificent boobs; all the size with none of the sag! In fact, her cup size was bigger than Wendy O'Koopa's breasts! However, her booty was small compared to the Koopaling but it was still quite plush and soft-looking.

She was also dressed up in a dark blue fancy dress, one that clung to her and showed off her ample and feminine curves. The material was made that it would fit on a spirit rather than just fall off like a normal dress would. Two pink pastel bows were on her head, complete with a locket around her neck that was in the shape of a heart.

''S-sorry'' She said Shy

Luigi stared in awe at the lovely female Boo, who had curves to put most human supermodels to shame & wearing a classy blue dress to show she had taste in fashion. He was so stricken by her beauty that he stopped in his tracks, his Candle Flame spell fizzling out due to lack of concentration. The plumber whispered, "Mama Mia...".

The other Boos stopped their pursuit of the green and blue clad human, and all started to snicker as they saw him frozen on the spot as he stared at the blushing female Boo. One of them laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, this ought to be a good one! Let's see what happens!".

The regular Boos were childish at heart, always loving to play scary games and pranks on other living beings. They were so deep into their childish antics, they left anything else behind them. The female Boo was very shy and also RARE. Any Koopaling that had her as a minion would get a big boost in reputation. In their view, she was just a big scaredy ghost that liked to be invisible rather than spook anyone.

Luigi slowly went to her, entranced by her beauty but also sensing something different from her. The female Boo was blushing as well, her whole body turning a purple color due to red blush mixing with her blue physiology. The human spoke, "H-H-Hi there... ummm… nice to... ehhh… see you...". At this moment, he forgot all about the chase and the other ghosts.

''Dont put your guard down because of some sexy ghost girl!'' The Goomba said

''Finish him Bolivia'' The big boo said.

The Poor shy ghost dint want to do this but she felt pressured now and thinking she had no choice.

''I-im sorry'' She whimpered as she uses her skills to make the some of the blue blocks to float in the room in circles around her and each one of them where being thrown at Luigi.

''Wow! wait what?'' He got back to reality when danger approaches.

Luigi felt the blood pumping now over his body, as instincts took over. He leapt over the first block, jumped on the second and third one that came his way, and did a spinning jumping move that had him barely avoid the fourth block. The Boos, Big Boo, Booliva and the minions that Luigi came in to rescue in the first place were impressed by the human's jumping capabilities. Big Boo exclaimed, "What... WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! How in the seven flaming Hells can a human do that?!".

Booliva was impressed very much at the athleticism of the plumber, so much that several blue blocks just rotated around her similar to how a moon orbits around a planet. She whispered, "Whoa... that... that was incredible...".

Luigi landed on his feet, panting a little as he started to show a bit of fatigue. He whispered, "Whoa... all this running and jumping around in this place... starting to finally get to me...". Now granted, he wasn't someone that had Olympic-level training and physique, but one had to give him credit for all of the stuff that had been through so far.

The icy blue Paragoomba whistled in amazement and stated, "Wow... now that was impressive! Call me crazy, but this guy might be able to set us free.".

His Koopa Troopa friend commented, "No way! He's only against a minor threat, and there is still Big Boo there!".

Big Boo snapped out of it and exclaimed, "Go on Booliva, end him! If not, you know what will happen!". This caused the female beauty to cringe in fear, and Luigi saw this. He may be many things, but he never wanted to see any kind of girl threatened.

He glared at Big Boo, who simply smirked while his minion Boos giggled all around him like idiots. He said to himself, "I need to put this Booliva girl out of commission, but without seriously hurting her. And than go after that big white jerk! But... how do I do that?". He was brought back to reality when Booliva sent several more blue blocks his way.

This time it was getting harder for him to dodge them. Each block was one inch close to hit him and sweat forms on his body as signs of fatigue,the last block actually hits on his stomach.

''Ahgnn!" He falls on his knees as that hurt..quite a bit.

She dint like this, to hurt someone that dint deserve it just because it was her job, he looked like such nice human.

''C-cant we just let him go? he is not a bad person'' Bolivia said almost in a begging way.

''You dare go against my orders?'' Big bo glares at her who she is too afraid to speak.

''W-why are you listening t-to him? he is a jerk'' Luigi started talking holding his stomach. '' Do you actually want to do this? why? because he asks you to do it? and what happens if you dont do it? he will cut off your paycheck? he wont give you food? What if you win? will he treat you better ? That sort of treatment is not even professional is just laying orders like a asshole'' Luigi now was not one to swear but his man blood was boiling at how that Big boo was acting, Talking so bad and with no manners to the poor Bolivia and kidnapping those minions and for what? to show off?

Booliva looked at the stranger, than at Big Boo who was now glaring at her & motioning with his hand to finish the mortal with her blocks. She was trembling, and the shaking increased as time passed. She made a decision, looking into the eyes of Luigi... and shooting her remaining blue blocks at Big Boo!

The massive specter was surprised, but turned intangible to let the blue blocks pass through his body. Once the projectiles were destroyed on the wall, he turned tangible again and bellowed, "YOU DARE?!".

Booliva knew that she was now doomed for helping the stranger, but strangely... she did not regret it in the least. She thought, 'If I go... at least its with a clear conscience!'. The Big Boo rushed towards her, intent on absorbing her and ending her existence!

However, Luigi saved Booliva by kicking a stray blue block at him, soccer-style! The projectile hit him on the side, causing him to cry out in pain and flicker slightly! The rest of the Boos were stunned that someone had managed to hurt their leader! Other than Bowser and the Koopalings with their magic wands, they believed that no one else could best their king.

Booliva was also shocked by this as well, and was soon taken by the hand by the human who rushed towards a stack of blue blocks to hide behind. She looked at Luigi with admiration in her eyes, very much impressed by his bravery.

The plumber panted and whispered, "That won't stun the idiot long... Miss Booliva, can you please help me come up with a plan to really kick this fool's butt?".

Meanwhile Luigi and Bolivia where making a strategy to defeat the big Boo who thought he was so cool like he was the King Boo of all Boos. But was chewing more then he could swallow. The Blue paragoomba had started for a little while right about now to blow some wind coming from his mouth. It did not look powerful but it had some sort of blue color and it was steady freezing the cage bars.

"(Keep him distracted,im almost done here...almost)" The Blue paragoomba thought

"I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU TWO PAY! Boos! teach these fools a lesson, they cant dodge forever!" The big boo ordered the remaining boos around and was going to strike too.

''Hmm! D-do you think you can save the minions by turning intangible and get out of the mansion?" Luigi asked thinking on holding them off if they dint find another solution.

Booliva replied through a shaky tone, "I-I-I think so! But why...?".

Luigi interrupted, "I'll explain later! Right now, here is the plan. I will distract them with these blue blocks while you get the minions out of here. I'll see if I can escape as well once I see you all made it outside safely.".

The alluring female Boo was very much touched by this human's selflessness, never even thinking that someone like him existed at all within this Dinosaur World. He peeked over the pile of blue blocks they were hiding behind, and saw the incoming Boos! He looked to her, gave her a silent nod... before rushing out on the right side of their hiding place, revealing himself & holding up two large Candle Flame orbs!

The Boos screeched to a halt at seeing the plumber/sorcerer with his light spheres out in both palms, and said hero threw the orbs at his foes! Upon impact, they exploded and created a sort of stun grenade effect as the Boos were now screaming in pain as they held their hands over their eyes and were flying about like mad!

Some were exclaiming, "IT HURTS! IT HURTS!". Luigi saw his chance, taking up two blocks from the pile and rushing as fast as he can in the opposite direction.

Big Boo saw this, finally getting his vision back after a few brief moments of blindness, and exclaimed, "There he goes! Get him, you fools! Get that human!". Several of the Boos recovered from their stunned state, and soon chased after Luigi with Big Boo following now.

Booliva peeked out and saw that he was leading them away from the minions that were still hung up in their prison. She said softly, "Please don't get caught, brave one...". She than flew over to the minions, activating her flight abilities and going over to them.

Then a clank sound is heard when she gets next to the cage. It appears the Blue goomba had frozen one of the cage bars and His koopa friend gave a tackle to it with his shell enough to break it.

''I did it! yeah im so cool'' The paragoomba said

''Dont be ehre bragging, we gotta get out here" The spiked shell koopa said

''But what about him? Will he find an exit too?'' The blue minion said worried.

The Green plumber had used to much of the two magic spells he had learn, If he used more he would faint of the lack of Mana. Throwing the blocks he had was the only way to keep some of those boobs away.

''You are in for a big trouble now Luigi'' He said

Booliva managed to get out from the Haunted House, and thankfully she was still dark out. The enchanted part of the forest that was within the home's mystical properties was still up, so thankfully she was not harmed by sunlight. She let the others off, and the trio started to make their way away from the manor.

The blue Paragoomba exclaimed as they ran, "Hey! What about 'Stache back there?! Think he'll make it?!".

Booliva replied, "I hope he does... I hope so...". They continued onward, until they reached the boundary of the thick forest. Booliva stopped immediately when she saw the light filtering in through the trees, the minions running still until they looked to see her still.

The Spiked Koopa Troopa went to her and asked, "Hey girl! Why'd you stop?!".

Booliva told them on what would happened if sunlight hit her, and it made more sense to the two minions.

''Oh cmon its not like your going to die or anything, have you ever gone to a sunny place in your life? maybe the effect is just a little annoyance and your case will be different'' The koopa said

Booliva thought on that for a moment and realized something. While most of the normal Boos and Eeries did not venture forth into sunlight due to it being extremely fatal to them... perhaps it was not the same for her since she was a very special case. She was a female Boo after all, and one that was extremely rare.

She swallowed her fear and said, "Well... here goes nothing...". She hopped into the sunlight, and was expecting to be burned into nothingness by the light. However... she opened her eyes and saw that she was alright. She felt her body, and while the sun was a bit rough on her delicate form, it was nothing major. She could withstand the sunlight! She trembled in joy, and soon leapt in happiness at not having such a weakness as her fellow Boos!

The two minions were treated to the sight of Heaven; a busty and booty-ful woman leaping around in front of them. The blue Paragoomba spoke, "I can finally die happy knowing I've been blessed by this sight!".

While Booliva was celebrating, Luigi was having a tough time with the enemies. He kept throwing the blue blocks at the specters, and hit them good to knock them out, but he was running low on stamina and ammo. The Boos protected their master by throwing themselves in the way of the blue blocks when Luigi hurled them at the Big Boo. So now, the plumber had only two blocks left and the big boss himself was bearing down on the hero.

The Big Boo laughed as he saw his prey cornered, nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. He laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Anything you wish to say before I turn you into a ghost... the painful way? Hehehehe...".

Luigi looked around all over, but there was truly no escape route for him to take.

Luigi was about to accept his fate, and was very sorry that he didn't get a chance to complete Kamek's challenge. But more so... he was sorry that he let Wendy down. He tossed the two blocks into the air in frustration, only for something to happen. One of the blocks hit an invisible, secret Pop Box! It was an extremely rare case where something was hidden, either by magic or other kinds of mysterious phenomena. Luigi and the Boos were surprised at this... but the baddies were soon scared stiff when they saw a Power Star coming out from the Pop Box!

The human's eyes widened as he saw this, as he had read about this particular Power-Up! He remembered reading that the Power Star was the cream of the crop as it made the user completely invincible for about ten or so seconds! That whatever touched the person that had the power to be instantly defeated, and could do things that would normally kill someone with ease like run on spikes!

Luigi looked to the Boos... and a wicked smirk appeared on his face! He whispered, "Hehehehe… time for me to turn the tables.". He jumped up and grabbed the Power Star before it could bounce away... and the item instantly activated! Luigi started to flash in a multitude of colors, and he could feel his speed, strength and stamina not just restored completely but increased about ten fold!

He looked at the Big Boo and his minions and stated, "Okay now... let's a-go!"

* * *

 **A\N: Boolivia is a oc Made by King Meezy and I hope you guys enjoyed This Chapter :)**


	8. Thats a big Goomba

**Co Writed by DjRodriguez**

* * *

This was one of those moments were you can't really understand how strong something is until you feel it! on your body...Luigi was understanding this now as the moment he took the rare power up looking Star, all he did was dash and he started running like a torpedo, passing by all The boos who were astonished and Dizzy Because of that. Soon Enough he was going to hit a window or maybe make a hole on a wall like that, ten seconds felt so long.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Luigi screams in no control of such rush.

Luigi only just grasped on what was happening to his body. The Star had increased not just his speed by so much, but also his reflexes too. He started to run through the Boos, who found out that their intangibility skills were negated by the power of the aura now surrounding Luigi. They were knocked hard and fast, the specters feeling they just got hit by a cannon at close range... with double the gunpowder!

Big Boo was afraid as the human was now rushing towards him! He exclaimed, "I need to get out of here!". He tried to fly away, as his speed was faster than the normal Boos despite his size, but Luigi was catching up to him.

The human plumber/sorcerer apprentice knew he only had five seconds left until the power was gone. He said to himself, "I gotta hit him before he gets away! Okay now...". He started to count down in his head as he pushed with all his might on his legs, the augmented strength from the Power Up increasing his jumping power. He rocketed to the Big Boo, who turned around just in time to see the powered-up human heading right for him!

Luigi let out a yell as he punched Big Boo right between the eyes, just in time as the Star's power was now fading away. The large spirit let out a yell of pain as he was launched through the air with amazing force, and went right through a wall! Since his intangible ability was negated due to the punch, he crashed into it! Wood and stone exploded with terrific force, and Luigi winced when he saw that.

He said to himself, "Oh, that's gonna leave a mark... oh!". He saw that Big Boo's crash had opened up a way outside, literally. The wounded and dazed Boo was now in some trees with thick branches that held him down, the spirit not in an condition to utilize his ghost power. Luigi looked behind him to see some Boos rising up from the floor, followed by Eeries!

The plumber knew that sticking around was not a good option, so he shouted to his enemies, "Okay, I think I'm done here! See ya later! Bye bye!". He rushed out of the manor, going through the wall and beating feet to retreat fast!

After a few moments...The Two minions that had escaped together now on a sunny area where talking.

''Man i never had this much adventure when i use to work on the cleaning area of Bowser army'' The Koopa said.

''I would like a more chilly enviroment but no ghost houses!'' The blue paragoomba said.

When they hear the Bushes making a sound The koopa soon get the Paragoomba and puts in front of him.

''Stand back! i have a weapon and im not afraid of using it'' He said

'''Put me down your spineless fool'' The Goomba said.

When they see someone getting out of the bushes they see the well know Green Luigi who seemed to be out of breath more then normal,like he just run a maraton or something.

''Aghhn! ahnn! Im-its everyone alright?'' He said between huffs

"Holy Koopa troopa! He is here'' He said droping the goomba who glides away.

''That was incredible dude, i never seen someone with the same moves as you, and how lucky you got after getting out? marvelous'' The goomba said.

''Oh that was nothing, mind if you guys give me your names?'' Luigi asked

''I am Snoo-Gloomb i am a blue paragoomba who was born with wings instead of having to use magic to cast them on me, though i can do hide them, i also have some small ice element on me'' He said with Pride.

''Is not that amazing. Oh by the way my name is Alphonso but you can call me Alf'' The spiked koopa troopa said.

Luigi shook Snoo-Gloomb's wing, than Alf's hand than replied, "Good to meet you. Glad you two are okay, but... just tell me, why did you guys even come to that Spook Manor?". It was a good question, as it was curious on why anyone willingly would want to come to a Haunted House.

The two were nervous now, not quite sure how to explain it. However, they were saved when a light clearing of the throat startled them. The trio turned, and Luigi was once again mesmerized by Booliva. Now that they were free from danger, with no big bad Boos around, the plumber/sorcerer got a good look at the female Boo. He saw that she was more alluring in the light than she was shown in the manor's darkness.

Booliva giggled shyly at seeing his look and said, "Ummm… I want to thank you for rescuing me from my old colleagues, sir.". Luigi saw that she was more eloquent with words, and had a manner that was very much different from Wendy's but made her no less adorable in his eyes. And her voice was soft and sweet, like silk that was pleasurable to the ears as well.

He turn around and dry his sweat with a hankerchief he had while he thought.

''(Jesus christ! She is so sexy and cute. What is this dynamite combination? ohhh i think i got diabeties with this sweetness)'' His eyes widen.

He clears his throat and getting back to position he talks.

''No problem,i got really lucky though. I had a mission to reunite five minions to work under Wendy O Koopa and i was then surprised by all the turn of events you guys know'' He said

The three Minions were stunned when they heard the part about Wendy, Gloomb exclaiming, "WHAT?! You mean to say you work for one of the Koopa Kids!?".

Alf added, "But... But how?! Why?! You're a human! I figured that you would be on the side of Princess Peach!". This got Luigi confused, and it was Booliva that saw this. While she might be incredible shy, she did have a good perception skills & saw that something was a bit of a miss here upon seeing Luigi's confusion.

She spoke, "Umm... how about we talk while we walk? While we are outside of the Manor's mystic boundaries, I believe that going further away from it is a good idea.". The three males looked to her, than to the haunted spook house in the distance. Seeing that she had a point, they looked to one another & nodded in unison. The four than started to walk briskly away from the place.

As they went into the forest, the shade from the thick branches provided some much needed darkness for a certain Boo beauty. Once they were a good distance away from the manor, the conversation picked up again. Booliva asked, "So Mr. Luigi, how is it you came to work for Wendy?". The other Minions were also curious about that, and wanted to know more.

The plumber answered, "Well, its a bit of a long story...". Alf replied that they had the time, so Luigi started to tell his tale on how he arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom, how he came to be in the service of Wendy & how he became an apprentice to Kamek the Grand Magikoopa.

* * *

Meanwhile on Wendy Castle...Someone was impressed that Luigi managed to some minions but they where only two. Since wiggler was still on the forest and they dint know it was actually three.

Wendy was pacing around the castle, a look that was a mixture of frustration and worry was on her face. Kamek saw this, and inside it really amused him but in a positive way that his leader was being like this. And he knew why. He walked over to Wendy and spoke, "Your Majesty, what is troubling you? You have been pacing in front of your throne for the past three hours.".

The large but beautiful Koopa woman glared down at her teacher in magic and replied, "Argh! I just hate all this waiting! We only got two Minions from Luigi, but not any more! And... argh!". She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to get worried for the human from the Real World. It was unusual, for the kids have been taught that showing any signs of emotions like that was a sign of weakness. But Wendy just couldn't help herself at the moment.

Kamek stroked his chin for a moment, than stated, "You are worried about the human's well being, aren't you?".

When the glare intensified, but seeing a blush on her face, Kamek continued, "You must put faith and stock in this lad, my Lady. I believe his potential will make itself known.". Just after saying that, the doors burst open and coming into the Throne Room was a Goomba. It was Luke, one of the very few loyal minions left. He was the castle's lookout.

He exclaimed, "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! I just saw something incredible!".

Wendy looked at the small being and exclaimed, "Well?! What is it?! Spit it out!".

The minion exclaimed, "I just heard a faint explosion, and I looked through my spy glass to see some smoke coming from the Forest of Illusion! I think its the place where the Haunted House is at!".

Kamek and Wendy were surprised by this, and were now wondering what that meant... and if it was anything related to Luigi.

* * *

Back to Luigi and his new friends, they had just the unluck to encounter a mysterious being that was in front of them. It looked like some kind of huge, metallic, Goomba. His body was Coal black, had red eyes, yellow-glowing pupils and a chimney on the top of their heads. If one could think he looks like some kind of locomotive type? This reminds him of pokemon.

''HOLY GOOMBA! that thing is huge!'' Gloomb said

Booliva was hiding behind Luigi after she got scared of this and had decreased to the same size of a normal boo leaving only her bows in her head.

''Where did that come from!?'' Alphonso said.

''Ma-maybe we can talk to it ahn hello?'' Luigi said.

Luigi nervously walked to the massive metallic Goomba, wanting to see if it was friendly or not. Booliva was hiding close behind her current savior, while Alf and Gloomb opted to hide behind some trees. He looked into the eyes of the massive minion and spoke, "H-H-Hi there. M-M-My name is L-L-Luigi. W-W-What is yours?".

Booliva whispered to her guardian, "Be careful, Sir Luigi! I think this new minion is truly nothing like the ones King Bowswer has!". This only made the plumber/sorcerer even more nervous.

But that Metalic beast is having none of it, as it lets out a roar almost as scary as Lord Bowser when he is cranky. And starts to move foward in a dash that seemed slow but it was a heavy tackle.

''OH CRAP! EVERYONE DODGE'' Luigi said quickly as he got out of the way as everyone does the same thing.

The black metalic Goomba just dashes foward and hits trees which once they got hit he stops on its tracks but then seconds later said tree would colapse. TThe group saw the sheer power of this new foe before them, and their eyes bugged out when they saw the trees fall from the impact.

Alf exclaimed, "WHAT THE-?! That thing is strong! Sure its a bit slow, but damn! Its got some power!".

Gloomb flapped his wings and added, "You got that right! I have never seen any kind of Goomba like this thing?! Do you think its part of Bowser's army!?". The group had to dodge again when the big brute executed another charging attack, trees and stone platforms getting flattened by the massive foe.

Luigi put in, "I have no idea what this thing is, but we need to stop it! I doubt that any of the Koopalings can handle this thing!". He was sure that Wendy could hold her own against the Goomba, but as her servant and minion, he was duty bound to keep his mistress out of harm's way. And not just that, he just didn't want to see his lady hurt.

Booliva looked around in fright, until she spotted a chasm in the distance. She whispered, "Luigi, look! Over there! A chasm! Do you think we can lodge that thing into it?".

The plumber/sorcerer squinted his eyes in the distance, and indeed saw the large gap in the road. He couldn't exactly make out its specific dimensions, but he did concluded that it did look large enough to entrap the large new enemy. He looked back towards the beautiful Boo girl and whispered, "That is some good thinking there, Booliva! Thanks!".

This caused the lovely little lady to blush, her blue body taking on a purplish color now. Luigi looked to his new friends and stated, "Hey, you two! Follow me! I have an idea, and we need to have that thing follow us! Can you get its attention?".

''That wont be hard to do'' Gloomb said as he pointed at the Metalic goomba coming back.

From its mouth it was starting to glow and you know where a big black metal thing start to burn on their mouth a fire breath is coming their way.

''RUN! he is gonna spit fire'' Alphonso said panicking.

It spits balls of fire the same size as basketballs that go all over the place and they bounced too like balls, maybe that was some sort of fire magic. The group managed to dodge the six fireballs, the orbs of flames bouncing on the ground a little bit before exploding upon contact with rocks or trees. The trees burst into flames, while the rocks exploded! Luigi saw the trees that were consumed by fire burning, but amazingly did not spread to the other nearby trees. It seemed that the fireballs only burned what they came into direct contact with. He thought, 'The fireballs must be of a magical quality! I need to ask Kamek about that... IF we get back to the castle.'.

The plumber looked to Alf and Gloomb and exclaimed, "Okay, here is the plan! I'll keep that big guy busy, focused on me! In the meantime, I need you two and Booliva to get everything set up to trap this thing!".

Alf replied back in kind, "What do you want us to do, Green Stache!?".

Luigi found the nickname a bit humorous, but would deal with that later. He rushed over to the duo, ignoring the fireballs tossed his way. Booliva was like a shadow, sticking close to the servant of Wendy. Once he was close to the two minions, he whispered, "Okay, here is how it goes. Gloomb, I need you to freeze the ground here! Make it very slippery, and towards that chasm behind us.".

The icy Paragoomba looked at the chasm, than at the brown earth. He remarked, "I can do that, but its going to take some time. Being in this temperate weather kinda forces me to use a bit more energy in my cold techniques.".

Luigi nodded, understanding that for the time being before looking to Alf. He spoke, "Okay, now here is what I want you to do! When that brute chases me and slides on the ice, I need you to pop it up in the air towards the chasm.".

The spiked Koopa Troopa was confused and asked, "I can do that, but... why?".

The hero looked to Booliva and answered, "To send it to Booliva. She'll be floating above the chasm, and when that thing is at the right position... BAM! She knocks it down to the chasm! Hopefully it will get lodged and stuck there while we make it back to Wendy's castle.".

''This sounds really Dangerous'' Alf said

''Better then dying'' Gloomb said as he flies to his position using his ice power on the ground, creating a slippery road as best as he was forcing himself, while Luigi makes the Metalic thingy follow him. It was too Stupid to understand the situation and of course falls for the trap as he and Luigi start sliding, But the green stache guy is lighter so he slippers faster til he gets the upper hand and jump over the chasm. Alf Then who was on the other side thanks to the ghost lady who was lifting him up he is throw on the other side as he was holding a Spring jump he found and putting on top of his shell once he gets inside it he starts sliding and spinning. When it gets close enough he pops the enemy into the air by the Spring jump, good to know his shell was quite strong for weight and made out of steel.

The big Goomba then is attacked by the Ghost lady that try her best to make him fall with some attack where she tries to inflate her body to be a bigger boo and just drop it down on it by absorbing air.

Once their foe was lodged into the chasm, they examined it to see if he was really stuck. The brute wiggled and squirmed, trying to get out from the situation he was in. But thankfully, the large fire-spewing brute was stuck tight between the cliffs as his small legs wiggled in the air below him. Luigi wiped the sweat off his brow and said, "Okey-dokey! That will do! Good job everyone!".

Alf gave Luigi a thumbs-up sign, Gloomb gave his wings into a little salute, and beautiful Booliva was blushing bashfully. The four than walked over their fallen foe's head, the monster minion roaring as he considered it an insult to the highest degree. But there was nothing he could do. His strength was of little use at the moment, and if he used a fireball, it would most likely explode the side of the chasm and make him drop down below to his doom.

Once they were on the other side of the area, Luigi turned and waved, "Bye bye, Mr. Big Goomba! See ya later!". The three minions chuckled lightly before following their new ally out of the Forest of Illusion. They still had a ways to go before officially leaving the area, but one gets the idea.

As they went further into the woods, Luigi decided to strike up some small talk conversation with his new allies. He turned to Gloomb first and asked, "So... what kind of minion are you again? I know you can shoot ice and fly, but I like to know a bit more about you.".

''Oh i am a paragoomba. You know, one of those goombas with wings used by magic but in my case i was born with these and i dont know how i am blue with ice skills but it may be because of some evolution according to where i use to live and Dna and stuf...i dont know science stuff'' Gloomb said

''Man i never saw a goomba like that. Sure i saw Big goombas but that? seem more like a machine'' Alf said

''Indeed (i gotta ask Kamek about this later. See if he has any sort of information) But anyway, i gotta go meet someone else that will...probally come with us'' Luigi said remembering his wiggler Friend

Booliva asked, "Oh, and who is this if I may ask?".

Luigi answered, "He's a Wiggler, one who gave me shelter and some food after I got lost in the forest for awhile. I think he'll be a good addition to the team, and I think Kamek would like to have some wise old minion with him as company.".

Gloomb put in, "Man, I still can't believe that Wendy and Kamek have taken a human under their wings. The only humans we have seen are Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, and they are fighting the Koopa Troopas.".

The plumber looked to the Para-Goomba and inquired, "I only heard those names before a couple of times back at the castle, and I still don't get why this big battle between the Koopa Troop and the Princesses are all about.".

The blue Goomba was about to say something when Booliva butted in the way, causing the flying fanged fungus to crash into a tree. Alf snickered, finding the scene funny. Luigi was a bit surprised by this, but saw that the beautiful female Boo was looking at him shyly in a way he found cute.

She asked, "N-N-Never mind that for now. Do you want to know more about me?".

Luigi snapped his fingers and stated, "That's right! I forgot about you. Sorry about that. So, I know you are a Boo and different from the others back at that spook house. But... what exactly ARE you?".

''She is a female Boo, What else is there to say about it?'' Alg said butting in

''Well there might be something else to it i am right? you seem different then the others'' Luigi said.

Booliva smiled bashfully and answered, "Well... I am more different from the other Boos because I am a girl. You have to understand that female Boos like me are considered rare.". They continued to talk as they walked, Luigi was using his memory to get them to his friend's home.

The beautiful blue beauty continued, "Female Boos are rare since most Boos are playful and mischievous like juvenile boys. Females are more mature, and keep a good sense in their heads than the others. I'm not only considered rare but... well exceptional."

The plumber/sorcerer inquired, "How so?".

Booliva answered, "Not i am only a female, I also have a more humanoid shape. As you can see. Also, I have the ability to actually conduct magic.".

Gloomb and Alf were stunned, as was Luigi. The spiked Koopa Troopa exclaimed, "Whoa! You can do magic?!".

Booliva shook her head and replied, "No, I cannot. I can conduct magic, which is different. With my body, I can absorb and redirect magic. I can also amplify it, but it saps a bit of my natural strength to do so. Also, I can only hold the magic in for about ten minutes max. Any longer, it will start to hurt me badly.".

Needless to say, Luigi was very impressed by Booliva's ability. He thought, 'I wonder if Kamek or Wendy know about this! And also, if they know she is truly a special and rare minion!'.

The lovely large lady continued, "My natural abilities is this. I can absorb more of my fellow Boos to make me stronger or increase my size. However, I get a bit weak in sunlight. I don't have the extreme weakness of it like the Boos or Eeries, but I tend to...get annoyed and a little weaked'' She said with a cute pout.

''You should stay small for now,its easier to move right? also it wont bring so much attention'' Luigi said even though he liked ehr humanoid form.

''Yeah i think thats right'' She said

''What about you mustachio? How about you tell us about you on the way to your friend?''' Gloomb said.

''Well i am going to tell you guys a little bit about me in the way, after all. We are going to be comrades now right?'' Luigi said.

The four of them walk for a good time following Luigi who luckly still remembered th path to wiggler house. He wondered how would he react to all he had to say for that day.

The four continued to walk through the Forest of Illusion, thankfully not seeing any more of the Koopaling's minions. It would appear that after the destruction of the Haunted Mansion, and defeating Big Boo, the other minions decided to go elsewhere to patrol Roy Koopa's territory. Luigi had a bit of a captive audience, his new comrades very much hanging into Luigi's words as he described the training that Wendy and Grand Magikoopa Kamek had him undertake.

Gloomb spoke, "Man! And all of that in one week?! I have to say, you are one strong human after only that much training under your belt!". It was true, as long as he could remember, no other Minion had improved so much in such a short span of time underneath a Koopaling.

Alf added, "I'll say! And to be trained by the Grand Magikoopa himself... that in itself is an honor! You're a lucky dude, Luigi!".

The plumber/sorcerer in training blushed and replied, "Awww, it is nothing! I'm just fortunate that I do have abilities other than plumbing, and also powers that I never even had in my dimension.".

Booliva was liking Luigi even more now, seeing as the human was not only kind and strong, but also humble as well. Most boorish Minions that she had come to know often bragged or were very prideful about their talents or abilities, and that was a turn off for her. But the human before her... he was different, in a very good way.

She thought, 'I wonder if he and Wendy... I hope not!'

Now, normally she was very shy and self-conscious about her body. It was very lovely, alluring and... well... big but in all the right places at least. Most Minions would only tease and laugh at her, comparing her to Wendy especially after the Mega Mushroom incident. But now, she was hoping that her new form would be suitable for Luigi to really like.

The four soon arrived at the home of Luigi's other friend, the plumber smiling and calling out to his comrade.

''Hey! im back'' Luigi said.

The door of the house open up and the wiggler comes out to see his friend.

''Oh Luigi welcome back, i see you made new friends''

''Yeah its a long story but...that can be told for later. Now we are going to leave the forest but that would be rather hard. I need to ask,have you consider coming back?'' The green plumber asked and hopeful for a yes.

''Yea im coming back,cant let my new friend behind withouth so proper guidance now could i?'' He said

Luigi smiled before punching the air with a leap & yelling, "Yahoo! That is great! Thanks for coming back with us! I'm sure that Kamek and Wendy would be glad to have you in their crew!".

Nicholas chuckled a bit from his new friend's actions and replied, "I sure do hope so. I hope to be useful, not to just them but to you my friend.". Luigi replied that it doesn't matter if he is useful or not, that they are friends and that he would help him whenever he needed it.

Booliva sighed, a dreamy expression on her face. She whispered, "Oh, that Luigi...". Alf and Gloomb saw the love-struck expression on her face, and the two made some childish gagging sounds. It seems that the two were in desperate need of some female companionships themselves in order to break free from that kind of childish mentality.

Nicholas spoke, "I'll leave a marker here so that if possible, I can return here and pick up my stuff later on.". He walked back to the back of the room, going through a door that held his supplies.

Luigi inquired, "A marker? What marker? What is it for?". Even though he had gone through some studies with Kamek, there was still a lot of things he did not know about.

The Wiggler minion came back from the room, holding a miniature flag that was red. He pushed a button on top of said object, and the flag started to blink a red color with a soft, continuous beeping sound coming from it. He put it on a desk while answering, "I managed to collect a Marker, a flag that allows a person to be transported to the area the marker is in. It sends out a magical signal that most dabbling in magic can lock onto, and be teleported there. Its very useful, but also very rare to find since some like Bowser often covet them since it could be used against them.".

The human nodded, seeing that it made sense since most royal or those knowledgeable in battle would not want to give away something that could spell trouble for them later on by the enemy. He frowned internally though, wanting to know about the Koopa's war against the Princesses. He wanted to know how and why it exactly started, wanting to know more than what was told to him by Wendy and Kamek.

Nicholas made sure the Marker was situated firmly, than looked to his friend and stated, "Okay, we can go now. Please follow me, as I do know a way out of the Forest. And also to sneak past Roy Koopa's castle so we can get to the Chocolate Island. Its a bit of a risky, long route but its better than being spotted and harassed by that bully of a Koopa.".

The others agreed with him, not wanting to tangle with a Koopaling that really was bad news. Luigi gestured for his friend to lead the way, all following behind him as Booliva made it a point to snuggle up against Luigi as they walked.

It was a long journey, many tries and fails that Luigi had tried, discovering a pipe with money,using power ups and facing on ghosts. Now he had enough minions to complete Kamek quest and he was trully happy.

The new Party had a long way to go back but after getting out of that forest and seeing out of it after a good while it was refreshing for Luigi...getting out of nature for more nature but this time less of a forest.

After a couple of long steps of a journey they could be seeing the Castle one hundred meters away from them. They where really close to just arrive.

''W-wait a minute can we take a break?'' Alf said

''Dude you took two breaks already'' Gloomb said

''You say that because you can fly. What about me? i am wearing a shell made out of steel'' Alf said

''Then take it out, show your flabby belly hahaha'' Gloomb said

Before they start fighting over something silly Luigi says something

''We are almost there guys, get ready''

Booliva turned to the squabbling minions and said, "Please don't make a scene when we get to the castle. We don't know what will happen when we get there and meet Wendy. I know we all heard what happened to her, but when we see her...". She left it hanging in the air for good reason. It was one thing to hear on what happened to Wendy, the Mega Mushroom incident, and also the reason why she was the lowest-ranking Koopaling due to her other minions deserting her. It was quite another when they would meet her in person.

Alf and Gloomb looked at one another, than at the lovely little blue lady Boo. They nodded their heads, and resumed the trek though they made sure to hide behind Luigi.

The plumber saw the castle getting closer & closer, and he was relieved to see the structure. He turned to his friend Nicholas and stated, "Thanks again for showing us the shortcut. I had no idea that there was an Underground Area beneath the land.".

The elder Wiggler smirked and replied, "Of course there is, my friend. Many Underground Areas exist in the Dinosaur World, the caverns and passageways led to many secrets and treasures. Of course, it is hard for anyone to navigate through it since it is vast and filled with complex tunnels. Thankfully though, I had a good memory and knew where to led us.".

Indeed, the segmented-minion had led the group past Roy's castle sentries and the Koopalings own abode by taking the underground route. Luigi was amazed to see a large, under-world of sort that was beneath the surface land. Wiggler had guided them through the rocky walkways and pitfalls, and had emerged at the entrance point where Chocolate Island met the mainland. And thankfully for them, they were on the island, so if sentries did spot them, they couldn't do anything since they were officially out of Roy's territory.

Now, they were getting closer to their goal. However, the group paused when they heard a booming sound... followed by another. Luigi was tense, as this reminded him of one of the monster movies he used to see back home when he was little, on how the booming footsteps were the tell-tale signs that a great beast was heading their way.

But this one was no T-Rex from Jurassic park or beast, it was the one and only female Koopaling Wendy. Who had get out of the castle. She could see by the other minions who told her that Luigi the green guy in overalls was coming back with a boo,a koopa and a paragoomba. Arriving there she takes a good glance at them seeing how they look,she seemed to have a interested look on her face and a small grin on her face,The others where just SHOCKED to say the last. There was confusion,surprise and also Nostalgic memories from Nicholas when se look.

But before anyone could say anything Kamek shows up on his broom on the left of Wendy.

''Phew! im here, Hey looks like someone came back with some time to spare'' Kamek said.

Alf, Gloomb and Booliva were amazed completely to see Wendy in her current state. It was true; it was one thing to hear about what happened to her after the Mega Mushroom incident, another to see it in reality. Nicholas was stunned like the others yes, but yet... it was mild compared to the others, as if this was something he expected yet was still surprised him.

Kamek looked his pupil and stated, "I have to say, you surprise me, young Luigi. You made it back to the area with time to spare. And... oh my! Nicholas, is that you?".

The Wiggler looked up to the Grand Magikoopa and answered, "Ho! Old friend, it has been a long time! How are you?".

Luigi looked back and forth between his mentor & his friend and inquired, "Ahhh… do you two know each other?". Kamek explained that Wiggler was a dear old friend some time ago, that the two often conversed about many things that dealt with the Koopa family. However, his friend had left to do a bit of soul-searching and had left to dwell in the Forest of Illusion.

Wendy just stomped to Luigi, scooped him up in her arms and hugged him tightly to her massive, soft and sweet-smelling bosom! She exclaimed, "You're back! And you did it! I finally have a decent number of minions, and they look strong! Oh, this is the start of my rise back to the top! Thank you! Thank you, my human servant!".

Alf, Gloomb and Nicholas blushed slightly at seeing the human plumber/sorcerer being smothered in such bountiful beauty, the Icy Paraboomba and Spiked Koopa Troopa a bit envious at seeing Luigi get all the luck while the Wiggler was a bit embarrassed to see such brazen TLC in front of him.

Booliva though was upset, puffing her cheeks in annoyance with a small tick mark on her head while he hands were bunched into cute fists. Though she was very shy and did not get upset easily, it seemed that Luigi had managed to coax her out of her shell. Not a lot mind you, it would take MUCH more time for her to really be comfortable getting free from her shy shell. But at the moment, she was just not pleased in seeing Wendy give HER hero such attention like that.

Luigi was between Heaven and Hell at the moment; the Heaven part for being very close to one of the more beautiful parts of a lady, especially where it concerned the Koopaling woman. But the Hell part was that he was starting to get dizzy and lose oxygen, the world spinning along with his body. He thought, 'If this is how I die... than I wouldn't have it any other way!'.

But then the Koopaling snaps back to reality seeing what she is doing and lets go of him who falls on his butt in the ground. She coughs for a moment to get her posture back.

'' N-not bat for a plumber'' She said blushing.

''Man did you see how big she is?'' Alf Whispers

''And beautiful too, man i love me some thick lady'' Gloomb whispers.

''Though we are more simple then strong'' Alf whispers.

''How about we get inside the castle? Everyone can Rest and later We can talk'' Wendy said to the minions.

''I would like that'' Luigi sad getting back up.

''Wait Luigi i gotta talk to you,once inside the forest follow me to our training magic room'' kamek said flying his way on the castle.

The green clad guy was not sure of what his teacher wanted to talk with him, but he follow him anyway as he waves to the others saying he will be back soon.

Some time Later Luigi was alone with Kamek On their training grounds of the castle for magic.

''What did you wanted to talk with me Teacher?'' Luigi asks

''I wanted to say good Job Student ot mine, you did well. I thought this was going to be at least three minions but somehow you got six instead of five. Quite the interesting ones too...I dont remember Blue paragoomba,spiked koopa or a...female Boo around these parts'' Kamek said.

''Well they...sort of have their own stories you know? some more interesting then others. I am glad i dint screw this up'' Luigi said with a sigh seeming tired of the situation he had escaped.

Kamek nodded and replied, "Mistakes are a part of learning, young one. Be it with magical training or real world mishaps, mistakes are part of the learning process. It can be a teacher, IF you learn from them.". Luigi nodded, again very humbled by the words of wisdom from his teacher.

The Grand Magikoopa turned his back to Luigi and spoke, "And now, it is my turn to honor my part of our session. Here is your reward not just for bringing in more minions, but for going the extra mile for both me and Wendy O'Koopa.".

He pulls out his magic wand, and taps it in the air three times while the tip glows brightly. A pocket dimension appears, and coming from it was a pouch of sort. It looked to be made of leather, with the Bowser insignia on it in black. He turned back to his student and handed him the gift. Kamek spoke, "I present to you the Adventure Pouch- Level 1. This is a very special item with magical properties.".

Luigi took the gift gently, very glad to receive such a gift. He spoke, "Wow! This is great! Thank you! What does it do?"

''Its a useful magic pouch that allows you to put in storage more then it appears to hold, this one for example has two slots, one for every coin you find with a limit of 150 and the second one if for power ups with a limit of two,its hard to contain Power ups withouth touching them and end up absorbing them but with unique concetration its possible. Usually magic Bubbles are use to contain them so you can storage them on places like chests'' Kamek said.

Luigi looked at his new item, and also was very much pleased to hear on the properties of his new pouch from Kamek. He was about to replace his old pouch with the new one, until the magical object actually merged with his old one. It absorbed the item, and was now firmly fixed on the plumber's side. He looked to his teacher/master and stated, "That is very good! Thank you for the gift, Master!".

Kamek offered a small, but true smile as he replied, "Think nothing of it, my pupil. You did very well on your first trial, but be aware that the training and the missions will get more difficult as time passes on. One day, you might earn yourself another gift from me. But for now, that will do.". Luigi nodded, very much liking on how he managed to complete his trial and also help out his new friends.

Something popped into his mind as he asked, "Master, how has Wendy been since I was away? I mean, her reaction a bit earlier...". He blushed brightly, remembering how he was held against Wendy's firm, soft and wonderful big bosom. How her natural scent inside her clevage had intoxicated him, and how he was slapped around by those magnificent flesh orbs. But the most important part was that he managed to hear the heartbeat of Wendy. Many would call him a sap or a hopeless romantic, but to him it was something special. To hear the heart beat of a beautiful woman beating for him just made it feel something right and special in a way that was good to him.

Kamek chuckled as they started to walk back to the castle, the old Magikoopa answering, "My lad, the young lady was actually worried about you and was trying to do something interesting to pass the time.".

Luigi had a confused look on his face as he inquired, "Do something to pass the time? What did she do? And she was really worried about me?".

The elderly Grand Magikoopa merely smirked and continued onward, humming as he went a bit ahead of his pupil. Luigi knew that he knew something, but was keeping it for himself. He shrugged his shoulders, believing he would find out later on. However, Kamek was thinking on what fun lied ahead in the future between his student and Koopaling.

''I need to go now, it appears Master Ludwig Has let one of his experiments to go wild and i gotta take care of it before it breaks anything'' kamek said.

''An experiment? and what would that be?'' Luigi said after hearing the name of one of the koopalings.

''Hmm it looks like a big black goomba that spits fire,its really strong but also slow and stupid'' Kamek said

In that moment Luigi remembers that he and the others had met with the Choomba and it was quite scary to see such mean face goomba.

''Oh...yeah that sounds about right'' He decided to stay in silence.

''Well up i go, see you another time student of mine'' Kamek flies away.

And thats how Luigi got more Minions for Wendy. What will await the green thunder in the future? wait and see for it.


	9. Do you like Toads? Good now fight them

**A\N: Just letting sure what i said in the start of the story,Wendy is wearing clothes that resembles** **symmetra but without the mecha parts and is like her Fancy Dress that fits on her body. I ask you guys,do you think i should describe other type of clothing for them?**

* * *

 ***Luigi Diary***

Weeks had pass through before i even notice, ever since my trip to the Forest of ilussion. I made a few friends like Nicholas,Steve,Bucky,Sno-Gloomb,Alf and Booliva. Each one of them are really interesting in their own ways,i think i am getting use to this world by now. After i experienced what it feels like to have the Power Star i felt my whole body tired in the next day like i just work out the whole day non stop. Thats why they are rare,they put such strain on the body in exchange for that power.

Manson was not happy to become Wendy Minion because he lost the fight to her, but i think even though he is a little Bitter looking he is quite a nice guy,when you go by the grumblings i mean.

My training has changed and now i am not going to make the same i did before,truth be told it was quite difficult because i am more of a leg guy but this does not mean its going to be child play. One day i would stay in training my body with stretching exercises to improve flexibility and then spend the morning running on the training area or jumping around the pipes too. Sometimes even had to dodge some weird thingies called Spinys when Kamek asked Steve to throw them at me. in the next day would be more about push ups,sit ups,squats and in the last one i would do pull ups, all of them til i reach fifty in all of them. I asked Kamek if the Koopas do any training and he told that most commom Koopas prefer to stay in their steel safe shells and pratice shell spinning moves. Though i have to take my hat for them,walking around like that while wearing a steel Shell? makes me think if all of them use the same one material,if only they had more courage...wow did i said that?

Next after that i would pratice magic with Kamek,phisical training was cool but besides sweating a lot in the hot days i wanted to learn more magic,i dint told Kamek that i learned magelight even though i think he would be proud...i sort of wanted to hear him teaching it.

There where four types of Magic according to him.

* * *

 **Conjuration**

Who where spells that generally focus on summoning creatures or creating weapons from your own magic. The seemed useful but i am a little scared of what things can end up being summoned.

 **Destruction**

Spells who involves harnessing the energies of fire, frost and shock. Sounds like it can make quite some damage. But what could be dangerous enough for that?

 **Alteration**

Magic that focuses on the manipulation of the physical world,there is a really cool spell like waterbreathing. Man that sounds really cool and awesome.

 **Illusions**

That are to deceive your foes or give some sort of buff to your comrades. The effectiveness of Illusion spells depends how much skill you have while doing it and of course if your enemy dont end up shaking it off.

* * *

There is another type of magic, a fifth type called **Restoration** magic, Its sort of a forgotten or lost magic that would provide spells such as healing or even bring the undead,mama mia now that is spooky. Kamek said that even though they have information of what is all about they dont really know how to make a good use of it since small bits that where able to be found and deciphed where experiments to bring back Fallen Koopas like Dry Bones...makes me wonder if Manson was also sort of...brough back by some of that.

I feel like a gidy chield who cant wait for its Christmas present, Master Kamek told me that a talented magician can learn magic from all sort of types,the ones with no talent for magic are going to be lucky if they learn one or two for novice. But also there is no point in learning a thousand spells if you are out of mana to use them properly. Cant wait to see which i can focus on first.

There is also some nice news like Nicholas making up a garden so everyone on the castle can have fresh vegetables and also fruits, Wigglers sure are good with things like that and he knows how to treat them with love. It appears Wendy is on good terms with him or so i think.

As Luigi was writing in his diary on what has occurred so far, Kamek was on his way to visit Wendy. The busty and booty-ful Koopaling was in her Throne Room, going over some reports that she had gotten concerning her 'siblings'. The wise Grand Magikoopa opened the doors to see that indeed, the lovely lady was sitting on her throne and shifting through papers that had the reports of the other Koopalings.

He walked towards her and inquired, "Find anything of importance, my Ladyship?".

Wendy snorted softly and answered, "I just got some reports that Iggy's area on Yoshi's Island is now under Bowser Jr.'s rule now. Bah! Little squirt gains a small piece of land, and he thinks he's all that.". It would appear that Wendy still had a sore spot where it concerned the so-called true son of Bowser.

Kamek nodded and spoke, "I see. After what happened on that island, it is little wonder that Junior took over it. And anything on Iggy?".

The Koopa cutie answered, "They managed to fish out his body from that lava that he fell in, but he's still in no shape to do anything at the moment.". Koopalings were tough, their hides and shells very durable to withstand extreme weather and environments. But still, Iggy was the youngest and so would have a tough time surviving in lava.

The magical user of the castle inquired, "And anything to report on the Mushroom Kingdom movements?".

Wendy shook her head and said, "Nothing new so far, other than they are getting more bold and reckless. They seem to be in the venture of collecting magical treasures and such in the other Worlds, and also they are stepping up trying to take the lands that we acquired along the way.".

Kamek was thoughtful at this; the Koopas had managed to gain footholds in the various Worlds by taking over the domains of the Mushroom people, but it was not without consequences. The Toads had decided to become more aggressive, more bold in their attempts to take back their land. While not extremely smart or strong, they were a determined bunch. And led by Princess Toadstool, a.k.a. Peach, and her friend Princess Daisy, the fungus beings were slowly but steadily regaining what they had lost.

Now you gotta be asking yourself why did this happened? Well It seemed that fortune took a turn in the Koopa's favor. Earlier, months before Luigi came to the Dinosaur World,the mushroom kingdom champion know as Mario, had arrived to win more land for the human princess since Bowser was restless to get her. He had managed to them many times even when they somehow find their way to come back with their castles. The champion Had once again defeat Iggy Koopa on Yoshi's Island, but he was soon caught in a trap devised by both Ludwig and Bowser. While in the Donut Plains, he was lured to a Haunted House where a Big Boo was able to hold the plumber in place thanks to his unique telekinetic abilities.

Ludwig being the smartest Koopa had managed to crack the secret to the Tanooki Suit. one of the power ups Mario uses sometimes, finding out what turned the user from flesh to stone, and back again. Ludwig had used his magic to turn Mario into a stone statue, and Bowser had used a science-created forcefield to actually lock the spell in place! Mario had been defeated, and was now stored away deep in Bowser's Castle.

''Its not like we should be too worried right? We are way stronger and well equiped to deal with some Toad heads,withouth their Hero they cant do much'' Wendy said.

After all if they ever thought about trying to defeat her they would have to pass through her brothers Territory and it would be impossible withouth their Mario. Even if they took a boat and go through the waters to arrive at her place. Would they really have the guts to face Wend O Koopa? she felt like nothing could stop her.

''Pehaps,i cant remember if they have other sort of forces behind that Kingdom Besides them and the other human,but just keep a close call. You are the one with the castle closest to Lord Bowser Kingdom'' Kamek said.

The wise koopa starts to think They had to really cement Luigi over to their side in case he learns more about the Mushroom kingdom, otherwise... it would not end well for either of them.

''The guy is really interested on learning magic more then phisical training,he is trying his best so far but i think at some point he will lose motivation. I think you need to do something to always make him more up to his schedule, we all get bored or tired of something and if ever know the truth well...''

''W-what do you think i can do?'' She asked starting to get worried her lies will surface eventually. Kamek smirks thinking on something he is not so sure he should say.

''Maybe you can give him a reward for his hardwork'' He said with a smirk like a brother teasing a sister.

''W-what are you trying to say?'' She said blushing

''Get him on your clutches,flirt with him a little. Im not asking to throw yourself at him,just slowly making sure that his determination to everything has you as his focus. Or you never notice how he notices you?'' he said

Wendy thought on Kamek's words, realizing that he was right on all accounts. Luigi had enormous potential, but it could drop due to both negligence in training and boredom. Also, if he were to realize that he had been truly fighting on the wrong side... it would spell disaster for them, and possibly the whole Koopa Troop in the long run!

So she started to pace now, trying to come up with some way to get Luigi's fire stoked again. The flame for both improving himself... and also the flame that would burn for the Koopas, but more importantly for her. After some time in deep thinking, she had an idea come into her head! Her whole body shook from the tiny hop she did in finding her revelation, her massive breasts and buttcheeks jiggling like Jello slightly from the tremor.

She exclaimed, "I know! I'll take him on a vacation!".

The wise Magikoopa raised his eyebrow and inquired, "A vacation? If I may ask, where Lady Wendy?".

The female Koopaling went to a map of the Dinosaur World that hung in the Throne Room, and pointed to an island that was well outside the tight ring of the world. She spoke, "Some time ago after the Mega Mushroom incident, I tried to find some place where I could just vent my anger on. I mean, I did get big and started to get teased by my so-called siblings.".

Kamek remembered that day well, and he winced at the memory of seeing Wendy getting more angry as her Minions and fellow Koopalings had been ribbing her in getting big permanently by the Mega Mushroom. Even though she had mellowed out thanks to Luigi, her temper was still something to be wary of.

Wendy continued, "I took Bowser's Koopa Klown Car to see if I could find any place to be left both in peace, and take my frustrations out on. I managed to find a small island that is well away from Dinosaur World here, not TOO far off but enough so that its easily missed if you are not looking hard enough. I was about to land there, but Bowser called me back to the world by remote control. He wasn't too thrilled that I took his vehicle without permission...".

Kamek inquired, "And what is your plan, my Lady?".

She answered, "My plan is to take Luigi over there, just me and him! A week or so relaxing in paradise should make him loosen up, and hopefully get his fire back! Also... well... I have some ideas to win him over more to my side. I MEAN, the Koopa side!".

The wise magical teacher chuckled slightly, seeing the slip of the tongue by his student but keeping it to himself for later. He asked, "I see. Does this island need some adjustments for the two of you?".

The female Koopaling answered, "Yes, it does need some work on so it could be a real vacation paradise. Any suggestions? Sorry for asking too much of you but i still dont Trust Manson to stay alone so while we are gonna stay there for...lets say...two weeks? yeah i guess that enough. I will be counting on you to handle things'' She said.

''Dont worry,this will also be the perfect getaway for you too, a little time away from completely anything at all'' Kamek go on his broom and start floating '' I better get things ready,i warn you when its ready''

''I will tell you the coordinates once you got the stuff ready'' Wendy said

Meawnhile those two where making up a plan, Luigi had finished Writing on his diary and was now on the kitchen with no other training activity on the moment.

''Hmm i think i am going to try making some mayonaise,i wonder why there is none here,maybe they dint buy yet'' The plumber then goes gather a bunch of ingredients he could find on the kitchen and let his memory do the rest of the work in the recibe in making homemade Mayonaise.

Wendy Koopa was walking away from the Throne Room, her head lost in thought a bit at the ideas she had in store for Luigi. The human had shown much potential and promise to her, and gradually it was going not just in the fighting/recruiting department. The plumber/sorcerer was becoming quite a specimen in her eyes; a man that had the right things in all areas and levels. While he was physically attractive, which was a bonus for her, he also had a good heart and spirit which was RARE to see in the Mushroom dimension.

Her fellow Koopaling brothers were boors; immature, self-centered, or just plain crazy. Bowser Jr. was a pain in the shell, truly a miniature version of King Bowser. Most of the Minions like the Koopa Troops all lacked a certain quality that prevented her from going any further than looking.

But Luigi... he was different. And in this, it was getting to her on a slow but sure level.

She heard a commotion in the Kitchen area, going to said area to see on what was going on. She saw some of the newly recruited Minions there, and she looked over them which wasn't hard due to her size, to see Luigi in the kitchen working at the table. She was surprised to see him work with the ingredients there, the plumber working hard on creating mayonnaise that he remembered from back home dimension.

She was about to go through and ask him on what he was working on, until Booliva floated in & next to him. She was very irked at this, not liking to see the female Boo getting close to her intended target. Ever since she was brought into the Minion fold, Booliva had shown her promise and potential as a Minion of worth. But... she had been spending quite some time with Luigi, blushing and acting shy around the human whenever he trained.

One time at seeing Booliva speaking to Luigi after an intense workout, Wendy unconsciously gripped the stone ledge she was leaning on... crushing the stone to dust!

Booliva went shyly to the human and asked, "Excuse me Luigi, but what it is that you are making?"

" Oh! Im glad you asked i am making a codiment back from my home called Mayonaise" He said looking at her.

"And what is that exactly? Is it tasty?" Alphonso asks

"Is a thick cold sauce usually used in sandwiches and composed salads. It is a stable emulsion of oil, egg yolk, either vinegar or lemon juice. There are many variants using additional flavorings. The color varies from near-white to pale yellow, and its texture from a light cream" Luigi said to them showing his processing.

"Ohh! Looks interesting i want to taste some" Snoo Gloomb said eager.

As Luigi made his concoction, he was enjoying himself. While he did like training in both the physical and mental arts, he enjoyed a little bit of recreation. And while he was no master chef like the ones in his world, he did learn a little in order to be good in the kitchen and making stuff from scratch. As he continued to make his mayonnaise, he grabbed two slices of bread that was nearby and started to spread his now-finished condiment on the slices.

He was grateful that Wendy managed to get some bread from one of the kingdoms before she had come to the Dinosaur World. He showed to everyone what he was doing and said, "And now, we make a simple but edible sandwich. First, spread the mayonnaise on the bread slices. Than add in any kind of topping you like.". He put a dinosaur meat slice on the bottom bread first, than started to put on lettuce parts, tomato slices, and another dinosaur meat slice on top of it before putting on the other bread slice.

He showed his creation to the Minions, who were amazed by the sandwich as it looked to be something different indeed. They usually had to either forage for food when really hungry, or wait for Kamek to conjure up something edible for them. It was their first time seeing both the condiment and how to make one's own food like that.

Booliva licked her lips and said, "Mmmmm! That looks yummy! Can I have a taste?"

"I dont think Ghosts are suppose to eat,you should probally let me eat it,i think its full of protein" Bucky the chargin chuck Said

"No way you dont know that,i want some too" Steve said flying on his cloud.

"You guys are still here? why dont you go back to work in your places?" Nicholas said arriving on the scene.

"Calm down everyone,i can do enough for all of you who want to give a try" Luigi said

The Minions, even the tough Dry Bones was very much wanting to try some of the sandwich confection. Luigi gave his first sandwich to Bucky, who swallowed it whole and a look of contentment was on his face as the food item went down to his belly. The plumber/sorcerer worked fast to make more for all, each one wanting a different topping on their snack.

Pretty soon, the mayonnaise and other assorted food toppings were almost all gone. Luckily for him, the Minion customers were very satisfied with their sandwiches. Even Booliva was able to eat one, as the sandwich did go through her... but vanished as the nutrients from each ingredient was absorbed into her supernatural body. Needless to say, she enjoyed the treat as her wide smile showed.

After seeing her workers getting their lunch, Wendy exclaimed, "Okay everyone, you've had your break! Come on, back to work!". The assorted bunch were a bit surprised, as they had enjoyed the simple but tasty meal enough to forget that she was there. The bunch all went out of the kitchen to resume their duties, Booliva thanking Luigi with a sweet kiss on the cheek as thanks for the meal.

The green-blue clad human blushed from the contact, as did the female Boo who flew out fast in a shy, cute manner. Wendy was frowning, not liking how the Boo girl had stolen a little kiss from Luigi. She shook her head slightly, than looked at her servant and inquired, "Thanks for making the Minions some meals. That will keep them over for some time until dinner. Now... is there any left for me?".

Luigi looked at the counter, and after making some quick mental counts in his head, he turned the beautiful large Koopaling woman and answered, "There's only left for one large sandwich. I know it might not seem large to you, but how would you like it?". He was hungry himself after some training, but he believed that a lady should go first in anything. Especially eating.

Wendy had a small smirk on her face as she contemplated on what kind of sandwich she wanted.

But before the Koopaling could ask him to just put everything on a big Sandwhich for her to eat Kamek gets in the scene interrupting.

"Kamek? what are you doing here? dont you see i am busy?" She said a annoyed that she was interrupted.

"My sincerest apoligies But i think This is a important matter" The turle arranges his glasses

"What is it?" Luigi asked

"Toads! They are coming towards the castle and it seems to be at least Forty of them" He said

"Toads?! Did i listen well to what you just said right now? What are those small little mushroom heads doing here and in those numbers?" Wendy said finding weird that those Guys would come to her territory.

Luigi looked to Wendy and asked, "Toads? You mean the ones that work for the princesses in the Mushroom Kingdom? What do they look like?". The human had been told about the Toad/Koopa War that had been going on for some time now, but had never seen either of the beings that Wendy and Kamek had stated were the enemy.

Said Magikoopa hefted his wand, the three magical shapes appearing from it as it headed towards Luigi. The plumber/sorcerer took a step or two back as the magical shapes swirled as one, soon melting into a single orb of light that split into two spheres. Each light soon morphed and took shape, forming the Toad beings that were enemies of the Koopa Troopa clan.

Kamek cleared his throat and stated, "These are Toads, young apprentice. These beings are loyal residents to Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom & Sarasaland respectively.". The Magikoopa believed it to be best to show Luigi the Toad citizens that had allied themselves with the princesses, but also decided to omit what the princesses themselves looked like.

One step at a time was his belief at this particular crossroad.

The elderly wizard of Wendy continued, "The Toads you see on the left are male Toads, each coming in a variety of color, names and personality. And although not what one consider battle-worthy, they are quite intelligent yet also clueless at the same time.". Seeing the puzzled look Luigi gave him, Kamek explained that the Toads tended to get into situations multiple times & apparently not learn much from the experience.

He pointed to the right Toad person that was obviously female, given the pigtails and cuteness that was on her face. Kamek explained, "The ones on the right are female Toads, also known as Toadetts. They are a bit more level-headed then their counterparts and energetic. Like the others, they are not much for battle but are considered to be excellent spies and recon soldiers.".

Luigi asked, "I see. But if they are not much in a fight, why are they coming over here?".

Kamek thought quickly, but chose his words VERY carefully here. He answered, "Lately, the Toads have become more aggressive in the recent of battles. Though they do not have the endurance like the Minions have, they have become quite adapt in making tools and weapons in order to counter us. Last I checked, they have started to making small gun-like devices that can be strapped to their wrists that can shoot various projectiles fast.".

The human was intrigued, and a little bit impressed by the fact that despite their small size and lack of fighting skills, the Toads had ingenuity on their side.

Wendy exclaimed, "There's no time for a lesson in those little Toads now! It seems that were being either invaded or this is a probing raid of sort! Kamek, get the Minions all set up in various positions around the castle! Tell them this is NOT a drill, and to be ready!". Though her Minions were tough and strong, they were still vastly outnumbered and thus victory against this raid would be small if she did not think things through more strategically.

The Magikoopa nodded, than left in a swirl of magic. Luigi was still learning how to do that Teleport magic spell, but apparently since he was human, he would have to modify it slightly for it to be able to work for him. The busty and booty-licious Koopaling looked to Luigi and stated, "You're with me, human! I need you close by my side here!".

Luigi nodded, following Wendy out of the kitchen and to the Throne Room. Little did they know that a certain female Toad, who had managed to sneak in, had heard and seen the entire thing from the shadows.

* * *

On the throne Room where Luigi met Wendy for the first time was on the left of a table what seemed like a Crystal ball.

"Hey is that really a-" He was trying to say.

"With this i be able to follow up wjat is happening outside" She said sitting her gigantic ass on the strong throne.

"Do you think this is gonna be hard?" Luigi asked

"Hmph! We migth be outnumbered but the day i run from Toads is the day goombas will rule over the mushroom kingdom" She said

"Im not one for battle strategy but i think being careful with an enemy that looks weak at first sight its not that weird" Luigi said

Wendy looked down at Luigi and said, "Thanks Green Stache, that's good of you to say.". It seemed that the busty beauty had given the plumber/sorcerer a nickname that caused said human to blush a little.

The Koopaling royal lady waved her wands on the crystal ball, bringing forth her magic & channeling it into said orb. The sphere started to glow with white light, gradually levitating off its pedestal and expanding for all to see. Luigi was amazed at this, a sight that was very much mesmerizing to his own eyes and mind.

Soon, the crystal ball pulsed and gave off a flash of light that caused the occupants to shield their eyes briefly. Than when they opened them, they saw that outside in front of the castle was a large platoon of Toads! Luigi and Wendy saw that the mushroom citizens under Princess Peach's and Princess Daisy's command were packing in some weapons as they marched towards the castle. Some wielded primitive wooden clubs, carrying small circular shields made of brown leather.

Some carried spears with wooden handles with iron tips on them. However, it seemed that the Toads who wielded these weapons were struggling slightly to carry them. It would appear that the tip was heavy in of itself, making both assume that if the mushroom soldiers threw it, it would lack range.

And some of the Toads had what appeared to be mini-cannons strapped to their wrists. Luigi remembered from his history class back in school, back in his home dimension in Brooklyn, that some soldiers back in the Civil War & World War II had modified guns of sort that would be used in specific cases. For instance, he remembered a lesson on where spies & assassins in Europe during World War II would carry small firearms that could be concealed by the user and be useful when in close range.

The Toads carrying the small armaments on their wrists looked exactly like the ones he read about, which would make sense as the soldiers were small and would need something small & lightweight to carry.

Wendy put in, "This must be a probing raid of some kind. Even though I am low on Minion troops, even I know these fools don't have the firepower to launch a direct assault.".

Luigi offered, "If this is like a poking attack, does that mean that the Toads sent in recon soldiers to scout the place first?". The lovely Koopa lady looked down strangely at the human, whom stated that he learned about battle strategy back home in elementary, middle and high school from the wars that had been fought in his own world. Wendy was amazed to hear that, and made a mental note to ask Luigi more about his home world where it involved the wars.

What he said made her think, and a realization snapped into her head, causing her eyes to widen! She said, "You're right, plumber! Even though they are not strong, those Toads are not that stupid either! I bet there's a scout somewhere in this castle!".

Right as she said that, both heard a small gasp from within the Throne Room... and it wasn't from either of them.

Meanwhile all that a few minions were preparing a strategy before they throw down.

"I vote to charge foward like a bullet. Toads are small and they dont have muscles" Buck the charging chuck said.

"Cmon man you even Toads will overwhelm you in big numbers. If only we know they were coming before hand we would had made a few traps" Steve the Lakitu said floating on his cloud.

Booliva stated, "He has a point. Kamek only just warned us about them coming, and it seems they have the drop on us.".

After some thinking, it was Mason who came up with an idea. He suggested, "Given this castle's size and many rooms, they probably think that this place is crawling with other Minions. They don't know that we are all that is left... and maybe that is all the advantage we may need.".

All of the Minions looked to the Dry Bones-type mercenary in bewilderment, Alf speaking up, "I don't follow you, dude. What advantage are you talking about?! They outnumber us!".

Mason continued, "True, but they don't know OUR numbers. Don't you see? We got info they don't know about, so we can take them with our own element of surprise.". He than brought out a map that showed the layout of Wendy's castle, having acquired it by... certain means. In short, he stole it when he was released to join the fight.

He pointed to various spots in the area and said, "If we lead them into the castle, they will be on our turf. We can use the rooms to our advantage, and use our special abilities as well. This will require hit-and-run tactics, which I know is against usual Minion strategy but we don't have a lot of options here.".

He was not wrong there, as usual Bowser or the other Koopalings would use Minions in overwhelming numbers. However, this was not the case here as now it was the Toads that had the numbers and not them.

"I guess this seems like a good plan for us right now but we cant let forty Toads get inside the castle just like that,what if they have someone smart enough to make formations?" Snoo-Gloomb said

"Then i just be outside fighting them off them. Those mushroom heads never saw a Dry bones like me before,i bet they would be pretty scared of me hehehee! But if i end up taking them all by myself well Bonus!" Mason said swinging his arms up.

"You cant possibly think of doing that by yourself" Alf said

The Dry bones then get his Big hammer that must weight a lot and put behind his back.

"You dont know me at all minion''

The minions where almost ready but another emergency was happening. Wendy had the a few of the red shell koopas to look around.

"I swear i heard something and dont stop until you found the source" Wendy said.

"Maybe it was just a bird" Luigi saod trying to calm her down.

"Birds dont gasp in surprise...as far as i know" She said relentless looking around.

"Hmm if we had some sort of thing that could survail the rooms it would be easier" He said to himself mostly.

* * *

Luigi was looking around the area, the castle dimly lit by the candles & torches that littered the area. Many corners in the castle were covered in darkness, making it ideal for someone to sneak about without being noticed. The plumber/sorcerer started to recall some of his magic training, than realized there was a way to assist Wendy out in this particular endeavor.

He summoned up his magical energy, focusing it and casting the Candle light spell that was taught to him by Kamek and was also useful on the ghost mansion. He had learned to make it more concentrated and focused so that it was like a floating flashlight that illuminated areas brighter than a simple flame. The only downside was that it required a bit more magical power and focus to use, but thankfully Luigi had trained more so his magical reserves were larger than before.

He sphere of pale blue light shined forth as it hovered by his right side, the human speaking, "Okay now, little guy! Go and light up those corners there, shed some light on the situation for us please.". The magical construct bobbed like it was nodding, than rushed forth to the dark areas. Luigi had sensed that some magical constructs were sentient, which surprised Kamek when he saw the orb reacting to his apprentice in such a manner. Wendy was in the same boat as she witnessed the strange interaction between her servant and the orb.

The small baseball-sized sphere of light rushed forth to illuminate the areas that were cast in darkness. Luigi found out that he could maintain the construct when they were about five feet from his being. But if they ventured any further, they would start to disintegrate. The human from Brooklyn found that he could maintain the spell, but it required more focus and concentration. The further the distance, the more oomph he would have to pump in to maintain the spell.

He looked around as well, staying close to the orb as he reached out with his senses. His back was to Wendy and her Red Koopa Troopa underlings, who was maintaining watch in the opposite direction. Luigi ventured further out... until he DID hear a soft gasp, and something snapping like a rubber band. He looked up just in time to see his orb shatter into nothingness, apparently hit by a physical object! The shattering of the spell caused a brilliant flash to light up the room...

And Luigi was able to see the shadow of a Toad, or more specifically a Toadette! The figure gasped and took off when she saw they she was spotted, running like heck in a random direction!

The plumber called out, "Wendy! We do have a Toadette here! I'm going to chase her!". He than rushed in the direction where the intruder ran off to, Wendy turning around just in time to see her interest vanish.

She looked to her Koopa Troopas and exclaimed, "You three, go with the rest and try to defend the castle! Make sure none of those Toads get within it! I'm going after the intruder!". She than rushed out, the castle room shaking with each thunderous footstep she took! The red turtles saluted before going off to assist their comrades.

Back to the minions and their battle soon to engage. Mason was outside the castle, in the entrance of to be precise and was wielding his big Hammer like hammer bro while The wiggler was looking to the Toads approaching by a telescope. The plan was to have the Dry bone undead take care of as much Toads as he sees Fit and if he was able to take them all then even better.

* * *

"Looks like today is gonna be whack a mushroom head fun game for me" He said with a devilish smile.

After he said that everything was silent for a while, the only sound was the birds and the wind until the noise of many little foots stepping on the ground where being heard and from some of the greenish area from the territory it would be clean as day seeing the Enemies of Koopa coming foward.

Not so happy like Mushrooms where coming and ready to have a fight with someone,the question was...are they actually going to pull it off?

"Oh my! they look mad and there is so many" Booliva said

"Your not actually scared of them are you?" Bucky said

The others keep talking about the Toads while Mason was then inhaling some air on his dead lungs for something and then...

"Sir we are getting close to Wendy Koopa castle one of the koopalings" A yellow dot like Toad said

"Hmmm very good soldier now all we need is to make a stra-" The red dot like Toad who seemed to be a captain of who knows many Toads from on his command was interrupted by Mason who screamed loudly to get their attention.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU SMALL FRYS DOING AROUND HERE? ARENT YOU ALL SUPPOSE TO BE BACK IN YOUR SISSY KINGDOM DRINKING TEA AND SAYING HELLO WITH YOUR ANNOYING VOICES?" He said later on cackling a laugher like a villain.

The Toad soldiers & officers scanned the area to find the voice, quickly finding Mason in front of the castle. The small soldiers of the Mushroom Kingdom were at first frightened to see a Dry Bones hefting a huge hammer like that, but the red-dotted Toad captain told them to stand strong. The shaking and quaking of the Toads gradually ceased, causing Mason to lift a metaphorical eyebrow at that.

He thought, 'So... these Toads have started to get it together, not just cowering with their heads cut off. Interesting...'. Having lived, so to speak, as a mercenary, Mason had seen Toads fleeing from fights rather than get involved. But now it seemed they were truly on the offensive now, which mildly surprised AND amused him.

The red-white capped Toad stood at the head of the raiding party, glaring at the Dry Bones being before announcing, "We're here to put an end to Wendy O'Koopa, and get our Champion back!".

From behind the rocks that surrounded the castle, the other Minions were hiding and hearing the words being spoken. Wiggler had suggested that they use the surrounding rocky region to their advantage, since the land was mostly mountains they could use it strategically. To use ambush/hit & run tactics to whittle away the raiding force while making sure to conserve their numbers and strength.

Alf whispered to Booliva, "Wow! Never thought I hear a Toad say something like that!".

The lovely female Boo just nodded, also surprised at the brass that the captain of the Princesses displayed.

Mason shook his head, also surprised by in an amused way at the words of the Toad captain. He stated, "You can certainly try, Flat-Top! Have to say, you may have grown some nerve to talk to me like that. But let's see if you can back it up!".

"For the Mushroom kingdom!" The Captain said ordering his squadron to attack.

Four Toads with Small shields and clubs start running and four more Spear users were behind them ready to attack.

Mason looked at the Toad soldiers, smirking and saying, "Well, you all have my respect. At least you eight for challenging me. In return... I won't hold back!". He slams his hammer down, creating a shockwave tremor on the ground that caused the Toad fighters to stumble and trip in mid-charge. The Dry Bones mercenary smirk widened, liking his handiwork already.

Booliva watched this and whispered, "Wow! I knew Mason was strong, but I didn't think he was that strong!".

Alf hissed, "Yup, now those mushroom fools are all down! Bucky, bowl them over and scatter them like bowling pins!".

Nearby a rocky wall, Bucky the Chargin Chuck minion grunted and roared as he emerged from a corner & charged full-tilt at the Toads! The downed Toads were all surprised by this, too slow to utilize their weapons effectively as the football-uniform wearing Minion went right through them like butter! The eight Toads were scattered, and the rest were surprised to see such a large bruiser now on the battlefield.

Nicholas the Wiggler spoke to his comrades, "Okay, we got them scattered! Now let's pick them off! Booliva, you and Snow-Gloomb take the two that went flying past that rock to your far left. Steve, you and Alf take the other two that went to your right. I'll go to Bucky to provide some back-up for the other two, and Mason can handle the remaining ones!".

The plan was a two-step, simple but effective plan. Mason would use his immense hammer to full use, knocking Toads to where they laid hidden in ambush spots around the area. With the rock outcropping areas aiding them, they could effectively keep the Toad soldiers pinned down while they whittled away their numbers gradually. It would be slow, but effective. In addition, the Toads MIGHT retreat if they saw their formations being broken. Emphasis on might...

Mason heard footsteps, and turned around to see that coming towards them were three Red-Shelled Koopa Troopas. He nodded his head and stated, "Okay, we got a bit of back-up! That will even things out a bit more.". He turned towards the two Toad soldiers that were left Bucky ran right through them earlier.

The Dry Bones hefted the hammer up once again and offered, "Who wants first crack at me, flat-tops?".

The Captain of Toads was turning into a color of red redder then the Red koopa shells.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KNOCK US AROUND LIKE RAGDOLLS?" When he said that more Toads were coming to his aid and each of ten had those mini cannons in their arms. "Lets see how tough you are after eating iron you Dud!"

Meanwhile all was happening, Luigi was sighing to himself trying tofind the supposed intruder which was getting frustrating, He reminds himself of asking Wendy to Join in the fight but he would be turn down because she said he was her Trump card which he was flattered but still, Just sitting down not doing anything to help outside?

"I better Step up my game if i want to find it...but how do i find something that is so good at hiding itself?" Luigi thought and for a moment he had a great idea of using one of his Spells he learned recently.

The Clairvoyance. It is a Novice level type of Spell in the Ilussion category and When cast, it draws a line of blue energy to the current objective the user wants but If multiple thoughts of different places he wants to be are use it gets harder to concentrate since this spell even though is considered Novice and quite useful it takes Magic energy for each second that is activated so if you decide to go to somewhere far away with no map you would just end up using all your mana and fall down tired so it was something useful depending on the situation.

'Its worth a try' **"[ilussion Magic: Clairvoyance]"** He said in a low whisper so no one can hear.

Now this was the moment for concentration,he put words in his head. Words like...Toads,Intruders,Female,Pink dots,hiding in castle and then for the last he got all the words together while picturing a female Toad from the picture he saw from Kamek hiding on the castle as an intruder. Magic flows by his hands and when his eyes open up he had casted already. Seeing now in front of him a glowing light,the line is short and lights part of the path to the supposed objective.

"Wow...did it actually work? i better take a look now carefully then and maybe i find her"

Luigi followed the light, the magical construct illuminating the area but in a sort of bubble effect. It would only light a small area as it continued to follow its master's mental commands, but in this case it was good as it gave the human an advantage. It would allow him to sneak up on the intruder while said invader of the castle would remain unware... well, to a degree but it was better than nothing.

The Clairvoyance spell was indeed a handy tool to have, and Luigi hoped to master both the Novice and Advanced spells for better utilization in the future. He soon spotted his quarry, a small figure that was peeking out from a doorway. The good news was that she was behind him, not paying attention to what laid in back of her.

And it was for a good reason, as the intruder was trying to avoid being noticed by Wendy O. Koopa. The immense beauty of a Koopaling was stalking around the room that she was in, looking this way & that in order to find the Toadette that was still in the castle.

Luigi said to himself softly, "Okay, this is my only chance. I read that Toads were quick at running away, so if she hears or sees me... it'll be a headache to look for her again, even with the spell. Now, have to time this right...". He readied his legs, concentrating as he focused his physical energy into his muscles.

It was a Special Move that he had actually trained at for a few days now, one he called the " **Green Missile** " technique. His legs were very strong, and with enough concentration and focus... he could charge up his muscles, and leap across a great distance at great speed! The only downside was that it did require charging, and sometimes a misfire could let him lose or gain more power than intended.

Luigi was soon all set, ready to leap at his target and capture her! He was about to time and perfect his attack... when the whole castle suddenly rocked violently! It appeared that the Minions outside had gotten more rambunctious with their fight against the squadron of Toads, and that tremor was enough to rock the castle! It surprised everyone, including Luigi... who lost his focus, and leapt with too much power!

He rocketed towards the Toadette, who turned and looked behind her... but it was too late! The plumber/sorcerer knocked her into her hard, sending both tumbling into the room where Wendy was at! Said bootylicious & boobalicious Koopaling female yelped in surprise and turned to see her human and the intruder rolling towards her! She did a small hop out of the way, seeing Luigi and the Toadette crashing through some of the items that were in the room. Luckily, they could be repaired with Kamek's magic later on.

The duo soon stopped, both dizzy and dazed from the hit their received. Luigi was on his back, and he managed to get his bearings together... until he felt his face becoming smothered in something extremely soft and yielding. And also a very pleasant aroma hit his nostrils, on reflex inhaling and sniffing the smell in more that caused the object on his face to twitch.

His eyes opened up more... and he turned beet red almost instantly to see that his face was jammed in deep into the plump, soft and amazingly curvy ass of the Toadette, who was on top of him but also still out cold!

* * *

 **A\N: This amazing and awesome chapter was only possible thanks to DJRodriguez an awesome Co writer that helps me making this Luigi Isekai sort of story a reality. Now Looks like we find the Intruder,what is going to happen to her? Will Wendy react nicely to it?**


	10. Behold The Green Thunder

Previously on the last chapter...Wendy castle was attacked by a bunch of angry Toads in which Mason was going to take care of it with the help of the new minions against the mushroom heads, meanwhile it appears that a Spy was on the Castle and it was a female Toad. Luigi used his amazing skills on Magic to find the culprit and caught it...in a rather new way per say.

* * *

Now Luigi had faced many things head on in Life, his job as a plumber that can get pretty hard,people bad mouthing him for being just some plumbing man and ignoring it or just buying a last decision meal he dint quite enjoy it at first try. Now he had just attacked the so call spy that was a Toadette and it if he wasnt in such situation he would be proud,the thing is he had fall face first on what he would call...a big mushroom derriere?

Right now Toadtte was on the room with a tight rope around her body preventing her from moving her arms or hands,sure she could get up and still run but the door was closed and Wendy was there staring at her but...also Staring at Luigi.

"Im impressed that you managed to get the intruder but your performance was quite...clumsy in the end" She said hardening her look into him like daggers which made him flinch for a moment and sweat.

"W-well i guess i was just caught off guard just thinking about making sure not letting her get away" He said turning his head away from her covering his eyes with his hat.

"Oh really? then you wont mind training with bullet bills with the double of speed next training session" She said with a smile that was evilish.

"Ehh?" Although the situation was somewhat Serious Luigi could not stop himself from falling on his mind and start wondering.

The female koopaling had a backside so big that it could deflect a bullet Bill and so bouncy the living projectile would fire back where it came from with twice the speed. Her chest while not near the size Booliva had when in full form, were still in a league of their own, Each one separated where almost the same size of a head,bouncing with every step in total defiance of physics about how they should not move that way.

Her legs where also a beauty to look when she walks,her face seemed to always be in a serious or bad mood but when she smiles with no malice she looks extra cute.

Now there is the pink headed mushroom girl. If he had to describe her he would say she is a cute and atractive one, by looking at her you feel that feeling of girl next door or childhood friend that could have a crush on you. He saw plenty of Toads with those big mushrooms on their heads that he dint know if those where either hair or helmets...or part of their bodies, Her boobs where big for her species which was more of a C cup. But her ass was plenty big and plumpy, a true short stack girl with a cute and innocent face that can make your heart beat faster if she attacks you with the looking up cute eyes attack. He didn't think a female toad could have a backside that big if he had not feel it first...

Wendy saw Luigi looking at their unconscious captive, and upon seeing the blush appearing on his cheeks, a look of indignation and anger rose up. But instead of letting it explode, she focused it and went to the human and asked, "I KNOW you are not just eyeing our enemy, right Green Stache?". It was a nickname she came up for him recently, and she actually found it cute.

The human saw the look of anger on her face, than shook his head rapidly and answered, "No, no, no! I... I was just seeing how different she was than the other Toads, that's all!". It was a good save, at least in his mind. Wendy raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something when Kamek appeared in his usual teleporting fashion.

He went to her and reported, "Wendy, the probing raid has been defeated. The Toads are retreat back and... oh! I see you have caught yourself an intruder.".

Wendy put in, "Yes. Luigi did capture her... though the method in how he did so REMAINS to be in question.". The plumber/sorcerer sighed, knowing he would be paying for his 'method' for some time. And no doubt when the others heard about it, there would be teasing like no tomorrow.

The elder Magikoopa looked to his leader and suggested, "Perhaps it would be best if you went down to the Minions to congratulate them. They worked hard in dismantling and sending the raid running.".

The busty and beautiful Koopa girl looked to her captive and inquired, "What about her?".

Kamek answered, "Me and my apprentice can look after her. In the meantime, it is good that you keep the Minions morale high... least we have another exodus again.". Wendy knew what he meant by that, and she did not want to lose any Minions that she had gained. The big-boobed and booty beauty looked to the duo, than walked out of the room to where the Minions were at.

Once she was gone, Kamek turned to his apprentice and asked, "So... tell me... how exactly did you catch the spy?". A small smirk was on his facing, making Luigi groan a little as he knew this was going to be a long day...

Outside the castle the battle was now Over and somehow even with the Toads newfound courage and crude weapons in the hand of amateurs and little cannons the Koopa side was victorious.

The Battle was intense as you can see many small iron balls on the ground that had been shot and hit the castle walls leaving dents on it,Mason would spin his hammer to counter those attacks like they were baseball balls. Sure he did more of the attacking but he had help from Booliva and Lakitu who were the ones who could fly and if he needed more muscle he had Bucky to charge through them like Bowling pins, Snoo-Gloomb and Alf were more like reserves behind in case any toad would get past them somehow while Wiggler would give tactics.

"Hell yeah! thats how you do it!" Mason screamed lifting his hammer in the air.

"Ahn..e-excuse me but your jaw is dislocated" Booliva said

"ahn? oh this yeah one of those shots hit me right in the face nothing some handy work wont help" He said putting it back with his hand.

"ehh?" She said surprised.

"Man i thought i was a goner, they were in bigger numbers and they all look angry" Alf said

"All bark and no bite" Bucky said flexing.

"YEAH! now this is what i sign up for,this is the rush my boring Goomba life needed" Sno-Gloomb said

"Sometimes i think you just have a death wish" Alf said

"Well i am getting back inside you guys can clean this shit up ok?" Mason said walking away.

"What? hey thats not fair look at this mess" Lakitu said

But the flying cloud user words were ignored as Mason walks away leaving him groaning to himself.

"Well at least we can still be useful at doing this i guess" Alf said

Meanwhile the Minions were cleaning things up and Wendy was preparing some thank you speech Luigi was following Kamek who was using his magic to levitate the Toadette who was now awaken and was not happy to be in this situation.

"Unhand me! you brutish turtle" She said

"Brutish? and here i thought that was for meatheads only" kamek said

"Excuse me for asking Master but what are you gonna do with her?" Luigi said a little worried that she would get hurt, sure she was the enemy but he was far from one of those guys who would want to hurt a lady,the thought of actually doing something like torture was sickining to him.

Kamek looked to his apprentice and spoke, "Hmmm... what do you suggest we do, Luigi?". The Magikoopa elder was also against harming a lady as well, but Toadette was the enemy and he had sworn a pledge to aid Bowser and the Koopa empire. So he was in a bit of a quandry here.

The female Toad looked to Luigi, her angry features being replaced by shock and surprise. She exclaimed, "Wait! You're... You're human?! An actual human from another world?!".

Luigi was surprised by the last comment, but held it in reserve to look into later. He replied, "Yes, I am a human from another world. Hello! My name is Luigi, like Master Kamek just said. I'm also a servant of Wendy O'Koopa.". He tipped his hat to her, showing he had manners despite him being with the enemy.

Toadette wiggled around the levitation spell she was in and exclaimed, "So you're the Koopa's champion?! How is this possible?! I thought the Koopas disliked humans after...!". Whatever she was going to say next was cut off as Kamek used a subtle, but powerful jolt of magic to her brain to cause her to get knocked out once more.

The green and blue-clad plumber/sorcerer was confused on why she just fell unconscious like that, looking to Kamek and asking on what happened. The Magikoopa answered, "I believe that she is more injured than I thought. I guess the blow you have to her when you rushed into her was more serious than I thought.". He lied of course, but it was for a reason.

If Toadette would have spoken more, it would cause unnecessary problems in the future. But the wise wizard felt that it already problems would arise thanks to this brief moment.

Luigi bought it, but he was perplexed on the female Toad's words. He thought, 'Champion? What does she mean by that? And how did she know I was from another world?'. More questions popped into his head, but he mentally willed them away. To be brought up again later, but not at this moment.

The chosen champion of Wendy got a better look at the Toadette, looking over her features and really liking what he saw. He was not a letch mind you, but he very much still appreciated the female form. And besides Wendy and Booliva, the Toadette before him was extremely cute on a level that made him very protective of her.

The duo soon entered Kamek't study, where the sorcerer Koopa gently put the unconscious one in a chair & conjured thick ropes to tie her up. He went to his shelf to find a suitable book that would help him with this particular problem.

"Where is it? hmmm...ah i found it" He said getting a book with a blue cover.

"What is that book?" Luigi asked

"Its a book about curses" Kamek said

"Whoa! curses? really?" Luigi thought amazed,this time curses were real and not just concepts of good and bad luck.

"Curses are quite dangerous and i am not really into doing them because if you dont do it right you might end up cursing yourself" Kamek said "But this one is more of a prank sort of curse"

"What do you mean? that is not dangerous?" Luigi asked

"No no...well you see later, now let me start"

Kamek flipped through the book, skimming through some of the pages as he searched for what he was looking for. He soon found it, going to the Toadette who continued to struggle in her bonds. He took out his magic wand, chanting softly as he channeled his magic. The tip of it glowed a brilliant white light, Luigi feeling the subtle but strong magic now flowing through the item.

He said to himself, "Now I can see why Kamek is considered the highest ranking wizard according to Wendy. His magic is strong, even when its subtle like this!". The plumber had often felt the strength of the level of magic his master utilized in their training, and it still impressed him on how strong the energy was flowing over and through him.

Indeed, with age and knowledge came power when it came to the arcane arts.

Kamek looked Toadette in the eyes, the cutie female Toad frozen when she saw the glasses of the Magikoopa now shining with blue light. The elderly wizard spoke his spell...

" **tniaf uoy litnu rethgual teg lliw dekcol yats ot dnuob era ohw sterces eht slaever ohw eno ehT** " The magikoopa said speaking backwards.

Then the magic glows from his words and it hits Toadette who screams,not because she was in pain but because she thought it was going to hurt which it did not.

"W-what was that?" Luigi asked

"That was a curse spell Luigi,to prevent her to talk anything she found out here" He said with a smirk

"A curse? i-is it something horrible? and what were those words?"

"Well a curse works better if you talk backwards,that way its harder for newbies to understand what its all about but in a short term this is a laugh curse,she will have big laughing bursts when she tries to reveal to someone else information she is not allowed to" Kamek said

"Is there a way to undo it though?" Luigi whispers

"Only if you chant the spell without being it backwards and channel it.

"Eh? i-im ok?" She wondered.

"Listen here Female toad,we have no plan of keeping you here so you are free to go but unfortunately you wont be leaking anything you saw here today if you dont want this curse i just put on you to activate ok?" Kamek said like he was talking to a child.

"I have a name you know! and what did you curse me with?" She asked showing will of not showing fear...for now.

Luigi stepped forward and spoke, "Its a laughing curse, Toadette. Its not lethal, but it will prevent you from spilling secrets that retain to Mistress Wendy.".

The alluring yet cute female Toad looked to Luigi, still surprised to see a human on the side of the Koopa Troopa clan. She was about to ask something when Booliva came in. The floating big booty Boo beauty stated, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Master Kamek… Luigi.". She said the last word with a blush, still very much shy when it came to talking to her crush. Luigi found it cute and gave her a welcoming smile, which made her blush more.

For Toadette, she was actually annoyed with the action but couldn't figure out why when she realized it. Booliva continued, "Mistress Wendy told me to find you. She says that the castle has suffered only minimal damage, and the Minions are also okay. However, the Toad raiding party wishes to negotiate in order to get their female recon Toad back.".

The elderly Magikoopa looked to Toadette, than back to Luigi who was still a bit curious about the situation. Even though the battle was over, it seemed that things might actually escalate in a different way other than fighting. He thought quickly, than made up his mind. He looked to his apprentice and spoke, "The ball is now in your court, student.".

Luigi, not to mention Toadette and Booliva, were surprised when they heard the Magikoopa's statement. The former plumber from Brooklyn asked, "Me?! But... why give the decision to me, Master?".

Kamek answered with patience born of being a minion to the other Koopalings and Bowser, "This is to test your judgmental abilities, Luigi. You have already displayed prowess and smarts when it comes to the battlefield and when finding other Minions to recruit. However... this will be a new test for you. You must also learn diplomacy and politics, even though at times the political part can be a headache.".

The American-born citizen with an Italian accent agreed with that last statement, as politics of any kind were mind games that more often than not created headaches. However, he did see the value of the lesson his master was trying to impart to him. He thought, 'I should be more than a mere warrior/fighter/sorcerer. While its easy to blast and jump on things, it takes some serious skill to be a diplomat. Maybe... Maybe I can do something to learn more about this Toad/Koopa war, and maybe find a peaceful solution to end it!'.

It was a thought and idea worth trying out. Also, this would give him a new field to train in other than physical. He looked to his teacher, nodding in a gesture that he would accept this new responsible take, which made Kamek smile & Booliva plus Toadette just look stunned at the human now trying his hand at diplomacy!

"I only have one question though...should i go showing my face or covering it with something would be better?" Luigi asked thinking that he was sort of a secret too? since he was no koopa.

Kamek answered, "I believe it would be best. A disguise would be appropriate as it would allow us to keep an edge over the enemy without giving too much away.".

Booliva asked, "Are you going to use magic to disguise him?". The Magikoopa answered in a negative, as there was the possibility of a Toad among the ranks that would have something that would negate magical disguises. While magic was very potent, it still had drawbacks that one should not ignore. He looked to Luigi and stated that they would have to make the disguise by hand.

He added in, "Also, this would give Mistress Wendy another chance to show some... tact in this case. Hopefully, she will be able to negotiate more with the Toads. To see if she can get something more from them while keeping them at bay, since we will need some time to make a decent disguise.

Luigi saw that he had a point there. If they were to hand Toadette quickly to the enemy, it would show as a small sign of weakness. But if they kept the Toads off balance and off guard while buying some time, it would show that the Koopa clan was not weak.

"Cant we just grab a bunch of things like a black robe,black glasses,a hat and a scarf to hide myself? I...think Mistress Wendy would start screming at them right away so i wanted to be by her side to make sure we can come to a understanding" Luigi said not sure Wendy would not just lose her temper and squash the Toads if they made fun of her.

Kamek stated, "Hmmmm… let me see here...". He starts to pace around the room, thinking on an adequate disguise that would conceal Luigi's identity. Booliva started to wonder too, floating around while Toadette watched the entire events playing before her. She was seriously wondering still on how was it that Wendy managed to find a human champion.

After some time, Booliva went to see Luigi who was thinking hard... than an idea came to her! She exclaimed, "I got it! I think I have the perfect outfit/disguise for him!". The others were a bit stunned by her outburst, and more so when she started to fly through various rooms, picking up materials as she worked fast.

"Wait a minute...you know how to make clothes?" Kamek asked Booliva.

"Ah! wel-well im not some professional but i had been studying for some time now on Sewing clothes and make some too,its gonna take a few minutes to make something out of this"

"Minutes?" Luigi asked "That fast? do you use Magic?"

"You wont fool anyone" Toadette said

"I dont know,toads are quite dump i tell you" Kamek mumbles to Luigi

"Hey! i heard that" Toadette said

"Its ok we Trust you Booliva" Luigi said smiling to the ghost girl who blushes.

"I T-try my best" She said.

After that Wendy receives the news that a deal was going to be made between the Toads in exchange for the female one who was doing some recon. She would be glad to say bye bye to that Toad head but making a deal is better,she was outside the castle waiting for Luigi to come too as well since Kamek made clear not only her but him as well could use some diplomacy even if they were toads.

"Holy mushroom,is that the only female Koopa?" A Red dot Toad said

"She looks mean,like she is gonna stomp us any moment now" Another one said

"Be quiet soldiers. We gotta make this go smoothly" The leader said

It was no surprise for Wendy that she was probably being the main discussion of the little dudes,ohh how she misses the days that instead of people talking about her size they were more like being jealous of her beauty.

'Were is green stache coming? this is taking forever' She thought.

When the mumbling and waiting was annoying and starting to become a problem, the door behind her from the castle starts to open and from out there a figure shows up surprising a few.

"Excuse my delay Milady" The man of the hour said.

The Human was dressed in a black jumpsuit with large Buttons from his former overalls he was using before. He was also wearing a green bandanna around his neck,His new cap is similar to his old one except with a black background and the Symbol of Bowser face showing he was from his army, Over his face is a small, black mask which seems to effectively hide his identity (its amazing how a simple mask makes such difference) this mask makes his eyes appear white but he can see just fine. His gloves are dark gray and his shoes are black and has a belt.

Wendy was stunned at seeing the new outfit Luigi wore, very much not expecting him to come in dressed like that. She thought, 'Wha-?! Luigi, what is wearing?! It actually looks good on him, though I like his original suit better. But why...?'. She than realized that the Toads did not recognize him, though they were surprised to see a human in Wendy's ranks.

The leader of the Toads pointed to him and exclaimed, "What the-?! That guy looks like a human! But... how is it possible?!".

The mysterious stranger spoke, "Greetings everyone. I am Mr. L, and I am a representative of the Koopa Troop clan. I am also here bearing a gift.". He turned around and motioned with his hand, and coming out from behind him was Toadette who was still bound with rope at her wrists to show that while free, it was only partially.

The Toads exclaimed, "Toadette! You're okay!".

Mr. L spoke once more, "We are willing to give her to you... if only you meet certain conditions that are set by my mistress, Lady Wendy O'Koopa here.". He turned to bow to the massive beauty, surprising both enemy and ally alike as even the Minions were surprised to see Luigi acting and dressing up like he was now.

Y-yea thats right, nice timing my minion i was just about to start" Wendy said trying to maintain focus.

"What are your exigencies?" The Toad captain asks.

"How about the Return of Yoshi Island after the fall of my brother Iggy?" She asked with a smirk.

"WHAT?" The toads exclaimed.

"That Island is the home of the yoshis, besides...its not like we have the authority for something like that!" The toad captain said

"Mistress, those toads are mere soldiers i think that even if the ask their leader for that i think is hard to see someone giving up a whole island for that Female Toad" Luigi said trying to be on act.

"Tsc! Worth the try i guess, i really wanted to look around that place for any resources" Wendy said.

"Maybe you can get something else out of this like...some of their hand like cannons that shoot iron balls...lets say...five! a Truce where they wont attack us unleast we break that and some coins" Luigi said

Wendy looked at the newly costumed Luigi, had a thoughtful look on her face before she nodded her head. She turned to the Toads leaders and spoke, "Okay than! We want about five of your hand-cannon devices, in exchange for your precious Toadette spy.".

The leader of the Mushroom beings spoke, "I believe that is a fair deal. But first, a question for your... Champion.". The other Toads were still surprised to see what appeared to be a human by the female Koopa's side, even though if they were not 100 percent sure that he was human thanks to his disguise.

Luigi looked at the captain and answered, "Yes, what is it?".

The little military leader inquired, "First... who are you? And also, what are you?". He was hoping some answers would be useful to report back to his royal Highnesses back in Mushroom territory.

The disguised plumber thought for a moment, than did a 'heroic' pose and stated, "My name is... Mr. L. As for who I am, I am a Champion of Wendy O'Koopa. To her, and only her.".

The answer surprised everyone, especially Wendy as this sent a warm tingle through her heart. Booliva and the Minions were also stunned by the answer, though the female Big Boo huffed in annoyance and puffed up her cheeks that made her look cute. The Toad captains looked to his fellow living fungus brethren, than looked to Luigi and spoke...

"Ok...we aceppt it" The toad said

"Smart move,just try not to bother us again next time or it will be bad for your health" Wendy said.

The koopa woman then makes a motion to Luigi wanting him to walk to the other side with Toadette to make the change.

Toadette looks to Luigi and whispers, "I'm going to try and beat this curse that Magikoopa put on me, and see why you agreed to be a Champion to Wendy of all beings!".

Mr. L simply chuckled softly and whispered back as they continued towards the five Toads that had their Arm Cannons off, "You may try, my cute one. But if I know my master, his curse will be difficult to break through. He's not old and powerful in the magical arts for nothing.". Toadette blushed very much at hearing him call her cute, even as she was being walked towards her fellow Fungus people.

Good thing that Wendy did not hear the words of Luigi, otherwise he would be in a whole ISLAND of pain.

When they reached a suitable middle point, Mr. L looked to the Toads that were willing to give up their armaments to him. He stated, "Place the weapons on the ground, than walk away. I shall take them before I hand over Toadette.".

The Captain called out, "How can we be sure you'll keep your word? You are a Koopa Minions after all...".

The human-disguised plumber/sorcerer answered, "You have a right to distrust me, after all this time fighting the Koopa clan. But believe me when I say this. I AM a man of my word. I will set Toadette free the moment the weapons are in my possession. I maybe a man of honor, but I am not that naïve or foolish.".

It was true at this stage. Luigi had done much during his time with Wendy and the others. While he retained his sense of honor, duty and dignity, he was not naïve or foolish like he once was during his time in the Real World. He and the lovely Toadette saw the five Arm Cannons being slowly laid down on the ground, and when the Toads backed away towards their leader, the duo made their way to the offensive weapons.

Toadette looked to Mr. L, and was surprised when he released her upon getting close to the weapons. He let loose her bonds before picking up the weapons. She looked to him and spoke, "You really are a strange human... almost like our own lost Champion...".

He was confused by this, than shook it off as he watched her be reunited with her fellow fighters. He turned around and walked back to Wendy, seeing the Minions around her & in battle positions should the Toads try to break their own word.

Once he was to her, he bowed his head and presented the Toad weapons to her. He stated, "For you, my Lady.".

* * *

 **A\N: A big cheer and applauses to DJRodriguez who co writes with me making this story be better then ever and how he always finds time to help me :D i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and wait for more eagerly.**


End file.
